Magic Sky Princess
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: "What do the man always say?" "Never fury a woman unless you know what's good for your health!" All the males shouted. "You are sssso dead meat, Tom!" The Dark Lord to flinch and panic as she is very fast, and he couldn't see her move at all really. Warning: Blood, torturement, too much details, singing, witness to a murder, breaking, gruesome scenes, ect, ect, ect.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old girl has ran to a house as her magic had picked up something before she went straight there and saw a woman get badly wounded 'causing something inside of her to snap and she lose it as her magic had snapped like it had broken two bazillion things off of her core before she had strikes and body binded them as she went to cheek on the woman who pointed to the closest. The girl went to the closest to see a crib with a month old baby boy whom she knows from the father as she gentile picks the baby up and brings the little one to the woman who smiles before dying making the girl very angry as war has gone on long enough and she went straight to the man she has binded and starts to interrogate them to know who had sent them before she had headed to her school where the war is happen.

She will end this war one way or the other as she had sensed lots of magic and knows she smells blood making her angry as she apparition where everyone is at and they all stopped as she had showed up with her magic in the very air making everyone to chock on air as they can't breathe with her magic out in heavy amounts like it is right now. The Dark Lord had never felt this much magic before in his whole life and he looks to the girl in the eye before going wide-eyed at her as he can see only one person who dares to get in the way of his plans countlessly and he saw her with a baby in her arms making him confused until she looked him dead in the eyes and he saw lots of emotions flowing in her eyes as she has had enough of him and he is going to be paying BIG TIME.

"What do the man always say?"

" _ **NEVER FURY A WOMAN UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!**_ " All males shouted making the girl to smirk bloody as she looks at the Dark Lord as she gives a long blond hair girl the baby whom she coos over as he is asleep still before transforming into her Magical Creature self making everyone to be shocked at what she is before she strikes the Dark Lord making him to flinch and panic as she is very fast and he couldn't see her move at all really.

"Thissss is the end for you, you sssstupid idiot!" and the Dark Lord was no more.


	2. chapter 2

A girl by the age of six has been kicked out of the house with nothing and when they were asleep, she had taken her stuff and left the area as they don't need to be here if this is how they're going to be treated. They went into the forest and saw a snake that was ready to attack them, but the child just sat down by a tree trunk and waited to be attack which never came as the snake was confused.

" **Who are you, hatchling?** "

"I don't know my name, Mr. Snake."

" **Then I'll sssshall call you Ssssabrina, hatchling.** " The girl was happy with her name as she had giving the snake one as well making him to like her. They live together in the forest and one night after six months of being together, Sabrina saw her lower body is a snake's. It was very big and long while her eyes were yellow and slit like a snake's eyes and she had teeth like a snake's.

" **Lamiae. Bassssilissssk lamiae to be correct there, hatchling. And from the ssssmell, you're royalty, hatchling.** " Max said as Sabrina looks to him and starts to move around in her new form to get use to it as she can smell better and can see heat signalers of animals and humans making Max happy as he teaches her how to hunt and to hid making her happy to have a teacher. Sabrina had learned a lot, but then a year later has her seeing her with wings coming from her back, her shoulder blades to be correct, and that had feathers on them making her confused as she looks to Max for help as she doesn't know what is going on with her body as she doesn't like this changes that are happening to her right now. It is making her feel weird and she doesn't like it as she wants a normal life which is not what she is getting from the look of things making Max to know she wants a normal life and she isn't getting it making Max to feel sad and to feel bad for her as she deserves a normal life, not a life of having her body changing on her twenty-four seven.

" **Dragon wingssss and Velea'ssss featherssss. You mussst have magic insssside you, hatchling for only the wizardssss and witchessss can have magical creature blood insssside of them. It'ssss on their seventeenth birthday that they go into their magical creature inheritssss, but you are going fassster into yourssss sssslowly to let your body adjusssst to the new changessss proving you are more sssstronger and powerful than anyone in the Magical World, hatchling.** " Max said making Sabrina to look confused, but nods her head as she tries to test her wings and found she can fly with them making it easier to travel around with them. She can go to various places and countries as well to learn more about magic. One time, she saw flames on her and Max was shocked as they were orange and were very powerful as they look like they are going pure white if the light shade of orange means anything as she looks to Max for some answers as this is getting weird. She doesn't know what to think of them really as she had never seen orange flames like this before as she is more use to normal colored flames then this flames as Max tells her what they which is going to make her shocked as she has new powers to use if she can train this flames in four years max.

" **Dying Will Flamessss. Hatchling, thesssse flamessss in the Magical World are called Ssssoul Magic, but in a world where there issss lots of them, they are called Dying Will Flamessss or DWF for sssshirt. You're a Ssssky, hatchling and very powerful one at that if the light sssshade of orange meanssss anything really. You better sssstart training to control them.** " Sabrina nods as she starts to train and saw that after three years, she has full control and can go into Hyper Dying Will Mode, but called it HDWM for short. Sabrina can go into HDWM without pills as she's doing it by will power only and saw more changes to her body as she had been training her DWFs since she had unlocked them. Her teeth were all sharp one night, and her ears went a bit pointy with her height slowing down on her making Max to wonder how many magical creature blood she has in her. Her K9's had become very pointy with the desire to drink blood and her eyes went red one night after a year of being short while she can smell different scents coming from animals and humans. Her ears went straight to the side with them being longer and looking a lot like a high elf ears, but not sure about that.

She feels nature and the magic even easier and can draw onto it more easier as she heard someone say 'Lumos' and when she did it, it had become an unbreakable glass ball and when she heard the same person say 'Nox', the glowing light inside the ball had went out. It was dark out and Sabrina can't see where she is going with Max wrapped around her neck and they need a light. She toke out the glass ball and said " _Lumos!_ " making the ball to glow and saw her hair was unusual colors making her to be very confused as her hair was pitch black, but now there is different colors like red, green, purple, indigo, orange, blue, yellow, pink, white, silver, gold and brown making her very confused. Her hair is fully white in the front with silver going from the tips to her chin before she saw the other colors go from the tips of her hair to half-way through the silver color with black highlights in them with the back being black, but the other colors went from highlights to tips of her hair with the golden color circling around her head and hair like a circle after another like a ripple of water.

Her hair had went to her ankles with her putting half-way pigtails up which had the hair going into a bun that have glass ball wrapped around her hair and whenever she says 'Lumos', they will glow allowing her to see in the dark even thorough she can see in the dark, the light makes it more brighter to see in the dark. Sabrina saw that her eyes had also changed as the last time she saw them, they were green colored eyes, basely emerald green to be correct, but now their odd eyed. One eye is still emerald green, but the other is purple making her to wonder what is going on with her as her emerald green eye has four rings that are dark orange with one ring being purple and in her purple eye, she has four rings that are half red, indigo, light shade of purple, blue, orange, green and yellow. Sabrina is very confused as she doesn't know what is wrong with her body before asking Max for help as he looks at her eyes and hair before replying to her question.

" **You might be changing 'causssse your body needssss to adapt to the new powerssss insssside of you. Alsssso, your hair had change to sssshow you are different from otherssss. Besssst to be careful from now on, hatchling. Jusssst to be ssssafe.** " Sabrina nods her head as she trains more and gets use her new self. Sabrina had managed to make the glass balls to float in front of her, so she doesn't need to hold them all the time as she walks in the forest or woods making it easier for her. Sabrina had 'stolen' lots of books on magic without anyone knowing it as she has other flames which Max said were Guardian Flames: Cloud, Rain, Lightning, Storm, Mist and Sun, but the Snow Flames are the Eighth element to the Vongola and she isn't related to them at all really making Max to wonder how she had gotten the Snow Flames from or whom in her family line making him to wonder about that, too.

Sabrina trains still no matter what as she needs to make sure she can defend herself as she learns she can master anything as she had watched the whole seasons of Naruto, Bleach and Card Fight! Vanguard, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, and Beyblade, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Danball Senki, Danball Senki W, Danball Senki War, Inazuma Eleven, and Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Sonic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Avatar, ect, ect, ect, gaining new skills to learn and master as she is someone you don't want to mess with ever in your life. She can go invisible and hid from site, so no one can see her as she feels the magical energies and signallers from unusual places with magic being used as she can tell what the spell was and has learned it. On her eleventh birthday, Max had become her familiar and she had gained two partners in two ravens that she calls: Raveo for the male and Ravea for the female as both can shapeshift into many things making her happy as they can travel with her anywhere she goes.


	3. Chapter 3

She had gotten a letter for her to go to school and she has all the books from book stores around the Magical World and knows there must be more books at the school as she accepts and when a half-giant shows up out of nowhere, she had Raveo and Ravea as guns pointed at him while Max was waiting to strike the man who was very shocked at her reaction as she is ready to fight.

"Sor'y bout t'at. I didn't 'ean to scare 'ou." He said as he hands out his hand to her.

"Names Hagrid. Rubies Hagrid, but my friends all call me Hagrid."

"Sabrina. Max, my familiar. Raveo and Ravea, my weapons slash partners." Sabrina said as Hagrid looks confused.

"S'rina isn't 'ou 'eal name, isn't it?"

"I never knew it and Max had giving me that name, so I use it." Hagrid looks angry at someone, but he showed her the way to Diagon Alley to get her money and school supplies making the goblins to look at her as if she is someone they had known for a long time and Max hissed at them all making them to back off as Hagrid holds out Sabrina's key.

"Shouldn't I hold onto my key? Whoever had been, must have been my guardian and if they had giving it to you, they are giving up guardianship over me." The goblins were shocked that Sabrina had known about that part and Hagrid explained that Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was holding on to it for her and as Hargid's job as Keeper of Keys and Ground-keeper at Hogwarts, the key won't be lost if he had it.

"As much as I like not losing my key, I still like to hold onto my own key."

"Ev'ry well, lass. H're 'ou go." Sabrina had giving blood to prove ownership of the key and the goblins were shocked.

"Just want to get my money and get it over with. We're on a tight time limit and I want to get everything I'm going to be needing." She snaps at the teller who was looking shocked, but snapped out of it as he had Griphook take her to her vault where she had withdrawn enough to get every book, but the school books at the book store, school uniform with some sort of changing to it, basely everything making her happy as she needs to make sure she gets everything, but a wand as it won't and wouldn't even work for her.

"W'at 'ou 'ean a wand doesn't 'ork for 'ou? 'Ou need one for s'hool."

"I want to Ollivander's Wand Shop and I went to other wand shops in Diagon Alley plus the one in Knock Turn Alley and none of the wands in them even match my magic or wants to work with me."

"T'at is none 'ense! E'ry 'itch and 'zard needs a wand to 'se or else t'ey can't use magic."

" _Lumos!_ " A glowing glass ball showed up in Sabrina's hand.

" _Nox!_ " The glass had stopped glowing as Hagrid looked shocked at what he had just saw.

"My magic is different, so no wand would work for me and I like to not have something that my magic won't like. It's very sensitive as I've been training it for five years." Sabrina said as Hagrid looks shocked even more as sensitive magic is one thing, but not working with a wand is another thing all together.

"Right." Sabrina had gotten a snow owl to deliver her letters for her with a giant bat and four minks as well as she could use the company since she had just had Max, Raveo and Ravea with her making Max to be angry, but not hating her as she could use new friends.

"Hedwig for my snow owl, Ramsiel for one of the minks, Siel for another mink, Bella for another mink and the last one is going to be called Edward while the bat is going to be called Kaname." Sabrina said as all six loved their names before a snake had escaped from it's tank and Sabrina felt the snake going up her leg before it's tongue touched Max's, and both speak to each other before Max spoken up to Sabrina.

" **Sssshe wantssss to come, hatchling.** " Sabrina turns to the other snake and saw that it is badly wounded and was angry about that.

" **I don't mind. Sssshe'ssss your mate, issssn't sssshe?** " Max nodded his head and Sabrina speaks to the owner of the store and explain how she doesn't like how he's treating his care making the man to understand and offered the snake for free with any kind she needs making Sabrina happy as she shows the snake making the man shocked before outrage was on his face.

"JAKE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Did YOU do THIS to this SNAKE?" Jake was pale when he saw the snake and that was all the man needed to know.

"Get out. You're fired." Jake left, and Sabrina handed over the snake who the man healed as he is also a vet as well. May was all better now, but the scars are going to be permanent making Sabrina upset, but she looks after May no matter what.

"S'rian! W'at t'ok 'ou so l'ng?"

"Snake problem, need to pay, need to get their stuff and caused a man to be fired for not taking proper care of the animals." Sabrina said as Hagrid looks at Sabrina like she has a second head.

"'Ou j'king, right?"

"No, I'm not." The rest of the day went by fast and Hagrid gave her her ticket for the train to go to her school. Sabrina sat down with her stuff near her since she doesn't know if someone is going to be stealing her stuff or something and she fall asleep two hours of the waiting as she falls asleep if she gets too bored as she needs to do something to keep from being bored twenty-four seven daily. Six people had entered the compartment and saw her sleeping with two snakes hissing at them, an owl squeaking at them, a bat squeaking at them and four minks baring their teeth at them with their fur high up while two ravens are ready to claw their eyes out while crowing at them. They sit down and pulled out books to read until they get to Hogwarts with the animals watching them making them feel uncomfortable and Sabrina woke up to that scene making her to sigh at her friends.

"Stop staring at them. It's rude. Sorry about them. Over-protective familiar and his mate, four mink bodyguards that I don't need, a bat that will bite them in the neck which is something I don't need, two ravens that will claw people's eyes out that I also don't need and an overly-motherly owl that treats me like her own chick, not that I mind since I don't know what a mother is like pretty much."

"Parents?" One of them asked making Sabrina to look to them.

"Dead. Since I was fifteen months old." They feel bad for her and one of them had spoken up.

"One of our parents could adopt you until you're older and you can live alone when you're older."

"Thanks, but I'm more use to the forest and woods. I got magical creature blood that had been getting active since I found Max and now I think I have more than one in me. Max knows only two or three of them, the rest he doesn't. Should have asked the goblins for a copy of that paper. They were shocked when they were looking at it and I was getting impatient to wait any longer, so I snapped at them."

"O...K." They were all confused at what Sabrina is talking about and shocked at what Sabrina had done in a bank run by goblins.

"Sabrina. You guys?" Sabrina has grown into a girl that has double thirty D cup with her school uniform fitting her body too well as it's tight, but allows move for breathing and the skirt is short by going to the top of the thighs, but enough to cover her lower parts and her feet are bare. Did I forget to mention she doesn't have any underwear on as well? Well, she doesn't. Odd. I wonder why.

"Draco Malfoy." Blond hair combed back with school uniform on and has grayish-blue eyes with pale skin.

"Theodore Nott." Grey hair with pants, grey light sweater on with a green and white scarf around his neck and has lonely grey eyes with pale skin.

"Daphne Greenhouse." Long blond hair, school uniform that fits her body with blue eyes and peach colored skin.

"Tracy Davis." Brown hair, school uniform that fits her body with brownish-blue eye and peach color skin.

"Blaise Zabini." Blueish-black hair that goes to the end of his neck, school uniform that fits his body for some reason, light brown skin tone and blueish-grayish-purple eyes.

"Pansy Parkinson." Brown hair, pug nose, school uniform and brown eyes with peach colored skin.

"Pleasure. How long was I asleep, Max?" They all saw a snake coming out of her shirt making them to wonder why he had picked that place.

" **Four hourssss.** " Sabrina groans as they looked to her.

"Damn. Four hours. Usually only six when bored." They were confused as they don't get it.

"Um, what do you mean?" Sabrina looks to the half Italian as he doesn't look like a full Italian at all really.

"Sorry. Max told me I slept for only four when usually I sleep for six when bored out of my mind and waiting to get to school is going to be getting bored." They didn't know what to say to that as the trolley woman shows up at the door of their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked as she looks to them all.

"What do they have?" They looked to her like she had a second head or that she's the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Different things." Draco said as Sabrina stood up and went to the trolley woman.

"Eighty of everything, please." Everyone was shocked as they all looked at her while the Trolley woman gets the candy.

"HUUUUUUHHHHHH?!" Sabrina turns to them as she looks them in the eyes.

"What? I had muggle candy more than wizard candy, so I might as well try some." Everyone talks to each other, but it was Daphne that point out something that got all the guys to blush.

"Why don't you have underwear on?" Sabrina groans as she doesn't want to answer that question and all the boys were really red in the face.

"HUUUHHH?!" Sabrina rolls her eyes at them before looking at Daphne.

"One of my magical creature blood makes me different down there and the underwear would just either: one) tear, two) fuse or three) be taken by garden gnomes who like to steal girl's panties and play catch with them all day long and night as well, too." Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy looked angry at them and the boys didn't like the looks on their faces.

"Put underwear on or else they'll kick you out of school." Daphne said as Sabrina looks annoyed and she hates having underwear on no matter what people say to her.

"Fine." Sabrina was angry as she has to wear underwear. Why can't she just go without them?

"Here, I got spears." Daphne said as she gives Sabrina the underwear making the guys to blush even more.

"DON'T SHOW IT TO US GUYS!" They shouted as the girls looked to them.

"Leave." Sabrina said making the guys confused.

"Huh?" The girls rolled their eyes at them.

"I need to put them on." Sabrina said making the guys to blush even more as the image of that happened in their minds.

"HUUUHHH?!" They all rushed out of the room and the girls laughed as Sabrina puts the underwear on.

"Come back in!" The guys had came back in and sat back down.

"Never do that again." Sabrina is moving too much in her spot making everyone to look at her as she groans in discomfort.

"Fourth reason for not having underwear on my body is they make me itchy down there and I don't like it." Sabrina went to scratch down there, but stops herself as there is people here and she can't be rude to them.

"Rashes?" Tracy said as Sabrina nods her head.

"All where the underwear touches meaning it's in a shape of an underwear and I had to have to put rash cream on the whole area." Sabrina groans again and this time, there was a whining making Daphne sorry for making her to put on underwear.

"I'll charm every one of your underwear to make sure they don't do that to you again. You must have a bad reacting to what their made from or the elastic inside them or both really. Lift skirt." Sabrina lifts the skirt fully to let Daphne to see the underwear better making the boys to see dark red skin where the underwear had touch as her thighs has also touched the underwear as Daphne took her wand out making the boys to blush.

"HUUUHHH?!" Daphne was quick to charm the underwear as the boys had just covered their eyes making Sabrina to laugh in her head at them.

"Done." Sabrina drops her skirt and moans.

"OHHH! That feels much better." Sabrina was really happy.

"Good. Uncover your eyes." The boys had uncovered their eyes making them to sigh of relief at not seeing the underwear again.

"You're going to be seeing that when you have sex with your wives." The boys had blushed at that image making them to go red as blood.

"HUUUHHH?!" The girls just shake their heads at them.

"Boys. They will never understand us girls." Pansy said as they all nodded their heads.

"Hear hear."

"ATTENTING ALL STUDENTS! WE ARE REACHING HOGWARTS! PLEASE HAVE YOUR UNIFORMS ON! THANK YOU!"

"We're already ready." Sabrina said making them to laugh at that.

"Yep!" They got to the station and saw a half-giant waving them over.

"All f'rst y'ars over h're! All f'rst y'ars! C'me on now! Don't be shy! F'rst y'ars!" Sabrina walks over and gives him a hug.

"H'llo, S'rina. Friends?"

"Yep!" Sabrina had expanded a boat to fit her and her friends into as they head to the school.

"Mom told me that the school is a castle."

"It is." Everyone turns to her look she had seen Hogwarts before.

"You saw it, Sabrina?" Sabrina nods her head at them.

"I must have sneaked onto the train and saw the school plus I found every hidden passage ways in the school and saw the third floor with every detail to help you out as well a map of the whole school, so you don't get lose and know which passage way goes to which one." Sabrina said as she had taken the map her father and his friends had made and had upgraded it to have everything she had saw in Hogwarts making it much better version than it was before.

"You rock, Sabrina!" Sabrina smiles at them as she feels a bond to them as they touched her skin without knowing it.

"Thanks!" Max poked his head out of her shirt and Sabrina looks to him.

" **Be careful, Ssssabrina. I ssssensssse ssssomething issss wrong here.** " Sabrina nods her head before turning back to her friends/guardians.

"Guys. Heads up." They looked at her confused.

"Why?" Theodore asked as he is slowly getting over the tiny shock of being bonded to his Sky as he knows that Sabrina is his Sky.

"Max senses something is wrong at school." Sabrina said as Theodore sees she accepts him more than his own father making him to want to stay with her even if it means to live in woods and forest.

"Max?" They asked as Max bows his head to them shocking them.

"My snake and he's my familiar. He can sense what's wrong here since he was with me when I sneaked a peak at Hogwarts. He knows the magic here and thanks to this, he can sense if there is danger and can warn me and just now he had warned me. Don't know the dangers, just warning your guys." They all got over the fact that Sabrina is a Parsletongue and smiles at her.

"Thanks and thanks Max." They said before they saw they were at the door of Hogwarts with a professor waiting for them.

"F'rst y'ars, Pro'essor." Hagrid said as he heads them over to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me." They followed her, and she had them to stop at double large doors.

"If a few minutes, you will be walking through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There's…."

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Sabrina said making the professor to look at her.

"We all know the houses from the Hogwarts: A History, professor. Tell us something we all don't know."

"Ten points taken from any house you are point into, young lady." The professor said making Sabrina to roll her eyes at the professor as she talks back.

"Whatever. I'm bored and when I'm bored, I disobey and when I disobey, I do pranks and when I do pranks, Hogwarts is going to be having a make-over done to her. I'm not lying, professor. It did happen." The professor look to her before remembering a sorting day three years ago.

"Were you the one who sneaked into Hogwarts three years ago?" Sabrina just nods her head before answering the question.

"Yes. I have magic, so it allowed me onto her grounds and I made two point two millions maps of the whole castle since the first years don't know where to go. So when sending letters, send a map to go with them. Better than getting lose." The professor was angry and had made sure it was told.

"That's going to be a hundred points taken from your house with your head of house letchering you." Sabrina shakes her head as her animals looked ready to kill the professor.

"Don't care. I'm bored. Just get the sorting over with before they start to bite you." Sabrina said as her animals were ready to bite slash claw at her making Sabrina to shake her head at them.

"Who?" The professor was confused.

"Max, May, Ramsiel, Siel, Bella, Edward and Kaname plus I think Ravea, Raveo and Hedwig would claw your eyes out." Sabrina points to them and the professor was shocked at the animals she has with her.

"They're over-protective of me and my friends, so I think you shouldn't have said what you said to me at all." Sabrina had found her Earth and other guardians plus his own guardians making her to wonder how that happen all in one day with extras as well, too making her to wonder if they have the same enemy and they need to work together to stop them whoever they are.

"Not taking them back. AHHHH!" Everyone in the Great Hall can where the screams of someone and the doors opened to let the first years in with Sabrina leading them with her friends and new ones behind her as she leads them to the front as Sabrina just ignores the professor who is being attack by her animals. Everyone saw the professor fighting two snakes, an owl, two ravens, four minks and a bat ('A big one at that.' Everyone thought together.) as she tries to get them off her. Sabrina whistles at them and they all came back to her making everyone to see a very messy hair professor with some of her cloth teared and showing her bra and underwear.

'She has them tamed already? Dame.' Everyone though as they saw her fix her cloths and hair.

"TWO HUNDRED POINTS TAKEN FROM YOUR HOUSE ONCE YOU GET INTO ONE!" Sabrina shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

"So the house will lose three hundred and ten points? Stupid and the year hadn't even started yet." The headmaster turns to her before the professor.

"Professor McGonagall, no point will be taken until three months has passed." The professor was shocked as she shouted very loudly.

"BUT SHE INTERRUPTED ME, AND SHE WAS THE ONE TO SNEAKED INTO HOGWARTS THREE YEARS AGO!" Sabrina shakes her head at the stupid shouting professor.

"Hogwarts had allowed me onto her grounds and I saw first years completely lose, so I went around when classes were in and made maps to help. Someone should of thought of that when they built Hogwarts." Everyone looks to her before nodding their heads.

"Yes, they should. Let's start the sorting, shall we?" A fourth got into Gryffindor, a fourth got into Hufflepuff, a forth got into Ravenclaw and now it's Sabrina's turn.

"'Sabrina'?"

"Don't know my real name and Max had giving me that name, so I used it since then. Why? Problem?"

"Yes. Your real name is Hayachiya Lily Rosemary Potter." 'Sabrina', better known as Hayachiya Lily Rosemary Potter in the Magical World, doesn't like her name as it's an alien name to her.

"Change it. I don't like it as it's an alien name to me and I don't like the name. Sabrina is the one name I have ever known and want to keep it that way forever." Everyone was confused.

"But…..." Sabrina couldn't take it anymore and had just snap in front of everyone with her magic raging through the room without harming anyone.

"CHANGE IT!" The professor wasn't going to change it and the animals attack her again.

"AHHHH!" Again McGonagall had gotten attack by the animals.

"You know, my dear, that you need to use your REAL name in school for classes, but your friends can call you Sabrina." Headmaster said which had calmed her down, but doesn't like she needs to use an alien name for school. Why can't she just use Sabrina?

"Fine." Sabrina whistles and the animals stopped before she sits on the stroll with the hat on her head.

'You say anything about what you're reading, I'm cast myself, the stroll and you on fire. Trust me. I can do that and nothing, not even a magical charmed talking hat can survive it.' The hat was scared as he doesn't want to be destroyed thank you very much.

'O.K, O.K! SHIT, YOUR MIND IS SCARY! DON'T MESS WITH YOU AT ALL!' Sabrina knows he had completely saw everything and what she had thought.

'Dame Right. Glad I got it under control or else I'll lose it.' The hat was scared even more before he went to sort her into her house.

'Slytherin?'

'Like my friends, but no.'

'Hufflepuff?'

'Think they want someone like me even though I got friends there?'

'Point taken. Ravenclaw?'

'Lots of books can make my mind even more scary with more ideas inside it even with friends there.'

'Note: keep you away from books. Gryffindor?'

'A snake in the lion's den? Sure. Got friends there that can calm me down.' The hat saw she is more snake like than lion and went to place her there.

"Gryffindor!" The professor was also the head of the house of lions and she doesn't like Sabrina very much right now and shouts it in a different way.

"PUT HER WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE! I DON'T WANT HER!" Sabrina was getting angry at her and snapped at her.

"SUCK THE HAT!" That had gotten her to shut up as she looks to Sabrina.

"I don't mind. DAME IT! YOUR MIND HAD GOTTEN TO ME!" The hat shouted as they never seen a weirder site.

"Screw the professor." Sabrina walks to sit beside Ron and Hermione at the table as everyone looked shocked at her before her friends started to laugh making everyone to think they had lose it. Sabrina walks around the school to get more use to it as it's been three years and her friends join her as they had giving out maps to help the first years out making the Head Boys and Girls along with the Perfects happy as they don't need to worry about that stuff and can do what they need to do. In the classroom for Potion, Snape had asked her three questions and she had gotten them right, but Snape was wondering what had happened to her as she looks nothing like James Potter, her father, or Lily Potter nee Evans, her mother, making him confused. Sabrina had giving him a letter to explain why she doesn't look like her parents. She doesn't know anything about them making him shocked as he shows the letter to Dumbledore who was confused and had asked Poppy, the Med-witch of Hogwarts, to check on her and after six hours of checking on Sabrina, Poppy was shocked at her finds and showed them to Dumbledore.

"Why is she different and what did her relatives do to her?"

"W'en I f'und her, sir, she w'sn't at any h'use. She w's in the forest w'th an s'ake, and two r'vens that can c'nge their s'pes, sir." Dumbledore was shocked as he rubs his forehead with more information that Hagrid had giving to him. Sabrina had copied every book in the library to read as she has a charmed bottomless bag to hold the books in as she walks around Hogwarts ground with the Whopping Willow greeting her as she was allowed to go down the tunnel and she saw the shack making her to fix it up to keep it from getting destroyed before four hours later, she left and headed back to her house where her head had changed the password on her each and every time.

"I'm going to report her to the school board of government for this." The Fat lady had allowed her in thanks to Hermione giving the password and she went to write the letter to the school board to let them know about the Head of Gryffindor whom they had removed from the position and had a new one to take that spot who is a mother and looks after them like a mother would making them to feel more homely than ever before. Sabrina and her friends always hanged out on Saturdays and Sundays with Fred and George joining them as they get not only their homework done, but keep an eye out for the danger and Sabrina had found it. Sabrina was quick to tell her friends to be careful as she doesn't like this one bit if it means anything to anyone as she had reached her friends outside in front of the lake.

"DADA Class. The professor. Back of the head. Pain in scar. Keep an eye on him. Hermione, truth potion please. Susan, get your aunt. Fred and George, create something to catch whatever he is hiding. Draco, send a letter to your father. Hannah and everyone else, keep him busy long enough to get Susan's aunt here."

"Yes, Mistress Sky." They said making her to shakes her head at them.

"Note to self: Teach them Japanese, Italian and other languages as well as how to write and read it. Blaise. After this, teach everyone Italian as you are the only one to speak it unless someone during the holidays can get a lollipop that can help with learning languages faster then get them and during summer, we can go travelling to different countries to learn their languages and when I speak to Max and May, you will learn it as well." Sabrina said as Fred and George would order them for everyone and the new members as well.

"Yes, Mistress Sky." Blaise said as he knows speaking Italian was a good thing in the mafia and that's what Sabrina is doing, and she is helping them all as equals and family more than their families had ever done for them.

"Go. Lunch is over and now we have classes. Fred and George, get recording quills or create them so we can write what the teachers are saying without leaving their eye contact." Sabrina said as Fred and George like the idea and plans to make them and sell them as well.

"Yes, Rina." Both said at the same time making her to like the nickname they have gave her.

"A new nickname? I like it. Keep it and let's go." A quarter way through school, Sabrina found the DADA teach, Professor Quill acting weird and went to find out why before she hit him in the back of the head making her to hear a painful scream. She ducked and tripped her 'teacher' down to the floor and body binded him so he can't hurt her.

"W-W-W-What i-i-i-is g-g-g-going on here?!"

"Talk. Who do you work for?"

"W-W-W-what do…... AHHH!" Sabrina had hit him with a spectra spell on the leg making him to cry in pain as blood comes out of the leg making him to whine at the pain he is feeling.

"Who. Do. You. Work. For?"

"Voldemort!"

"What. Is. He. After?"

"Not going to…... AHHHH!" Sabrina had grabbed his leg and had brought down her left foot onto his knee bone…. HARD! Blood was gusting out making a very big puddle with muscle tissue being shown as the blood vessels were stretched passed their limits making them to snap and allow the blood to gust out with the bones laying on the ground as the stomp was strong enough to break them into twenty pieces.

"What. Is. He. After?"

"A stone! To make him immortal!" Sabrina isn't liking this and kept going.

"What. Does. He. Plan. To. Do. After. Coming. Back. To. Life?"

"To kill the Girl-Who-lives!" Sabrina had a recording quill writing everything down.

"Where. Is. He?"

"On the back of my head!"

"Hello, Voldemort."

"Tch! You're not the Girl-who-lived. She wouldn't do this."

"Correction. I AM the girl-who-lived and I'm doing this my way."

"Tch!"

"Now, _professor_. Did you do any other stuff?"

"Not going to tell you!" Sabrina had done the same thing to his elbow on the other side making him to scream in pain as she slams a rock onto his left shoulder after conjuring it.

"I raped twenty weman, killed fourteen man, molested forty children of both genders, I was the one to bring in the troll on Halloween night and I was the one who had raped fifty children of both genders eight years ago!" Sabrina was sicken at the man and had made both to forget about this and had sent him to the Hospital Wing with a note stating that he was fighting a troll to protect four students who were in the Dark Forest. Sabrina has stopped the recording and showed everyone the whole thing making them to be really angry at him as Susan had sent this to her aunt, but had changed Sabrina's reply to the Dark Lord as she doesn't need to know what Sabrina has said to Volde-trash making everyone to laugh at the new nickname for the Dark Lord.

The school year was almost over, and the DADA teacher has slipped a bit as everyone had gotten everything ready before the shade of the Dark Lord was captured by Fred and George as everyone had saw this happen in front of them before Lady Bones took the tank, with a lid on top of it to keep it from escaping them, away keeping the school safe. Dumbledore was letchered by the Boarder of School for this making them to realized that he didn't know about it at all as Sabrina had just taken the fake stone and had placed it into her vault. Summer plans were ready, and they went through the school year without a hitch as Gryffindor won the House Cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Anthony, Susan, Hannah, Pansy, Tracy, Daphne, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lee, Astoria, Serenity, Colin, Cho, Cedric, Padma and Parvati are using an international Portkey to go to different counties to learn their language as Sabrina needs to make sure they all know different languages as they are going to be needing it. Sabrina has Hermione, her cloudy-storm Guardian, as her researcher of the family with George, her lightning-rain Guardian, to do inventions for the family while Fred, her stormy-mist Guardian, to do selling for the family as she had made sure they have everything ready for that day since she had found out she has a forty-eight thousand vigintillion (It has sixty-six zeros) acres of land that doesn't have any buildings on it and she went to make it their home. Theodore, her rainy-lightning Guardian, is in charge of the money for the family and any business they have while Luna, her misty-cloud Guardian, is in charge of the newspaper as the Potters own half of The Quibbler magazine making Luna happy as Sabrina has allow Luna to call her mother, mommy, mama, momma, whatever she wants as Luna needs that female figure in her life.

Hannah, her sunny-storm Guardian, is in charge of the hospital wing in their new home with her getting training from St. Mungo's hospital and Medical School during summer making her a prodigy in medical stuff thanks to this as well as Lawyer School to get to know the laws in both the Magical and Muggle World making her a prodigy in Law force as well. Neville is her earth counterpart making him happy as she always worries about her friends more no matter what happens. Blaise, Neville's glacierly-waterfall Guardian, is in charge of the weapons and language selection for both families equally. Draco, Neville's mountianly-waterfall Guardian, is in charge of the money for Neville's family with any business they have. Pansy, Neville's swampy-mountain Guardian, is the second-in-charge of the training for new members in the future while Daphne, Neville's waterfall-mountain Guardian, is in charge of the recruiting as she can tell what both families needs as there is a lot only one person can handle on their own without being tired or exhausted from their jobs.

Tracy, Neville's desertly-glacier Guardian, is in charge of the security for both families as she has been told by her father that she is too awesome at it for some reason and she took it to heart and had giving Daphne what she needs for security members making Daphne happy for something to do. Susan, Neville's forestly-swamp Guardian, is in charge of the hospital wing in their new home with Hannah as she has also had gotten training from St. Mungo's Hospital and Medical School joining summer making her a prodigy in medical stuff with Police School during summer as well making her a prodigy in the law force as well. Anthony, Ron, Ginny, Astoria, Serenity, Colin, Cho, Cedric, Lee, Padma and Parvati were extras that will work under the Six Main Guardians of the two families making it easier for them or they can do something else they like and make it a division making them happy as the main six have their own divisions as well making them happy as well, too. They went to school for that during summer with quick help from Sabrina to finish their schooling very quickly as they start their language lessons by the lollipop for every language there is.

Russia…

"Zdravstvuyte." (Hello.)

"Kak dela?" (How are you?)

"KONECHNO NET!" (HELL NO!)

"POCHEMU NET?!" (WHY NOT?!)

"CHTO TY SDELA?!" (WHAT DID YOU DO?!)

Africa…

"Hallo!" (Hello!)

"Alles." (Whatever.)

"WAT HET VIR MY SE?!" (WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!)

"Hel nee jy doen nie!" (Hell no you don't!)

"Hel ja!" (Hell yeah!)

Arabic…

"Nem Aljahim!" (Hell Yeah!)

"Marhabaam." (Hello.)

"MADHA TAFEAL?!" (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)

"'ANT!" (YOU!)

"MASAKH!" (MONSTER!)

China….

"Tianshi." (Angel.)

"Ni hao." (Hello.)

"Yiding Buxing!" (Hell No!)

"MEIYOU!" (NO!)

"Guaiwu!" (Monster!)

Bulgarian…...

"Chudovishte!" (Monster!)

"Zdraveite." (Hello.)

"Po dyavolite ne!" (Hell no!)

"NE!" (NO!)

"SEGA!" (NOW!)

Danish...

"NU!" (NOW!)

"Hej." (Hello.)

"Nej for helvede!" (Hell no!)

"Ingen!" (No!)

"Uhyre!" (Monster)

Sabrina was happy with the lessons as they are getting better at them and had master the speaking part, just now need to work on the writing and reading part which is going to be very hard for them, but thanks to time turners, they have a second whole summer to do it while making sure they sleep as well before doing it again to do the reading part making them to be experts and prodigies in every language making Sabrina very happy with this as they can do their spells in those languages making it easier to hide what spells they are using and they can confuse their enemies with this as well, too.

"Sabrina." Sabrina turns around to seeing Colin, who is in charge of the pictures for the newspapers division with cameras that can see through veils that magical creatures hid behind making Luna happy as lots of people can now know that they are real making Sabrina to smile at the little blond as Daphne had taking her as a second little sister making Astoria to be happy to have another sister.

"Hai, Colin-kun?" Sabrina asked as they can speak in different languages around each other and know what they are saying to everyone.

"Um, can we use the time turners to do more than the language lessons?" Sabrina knows what he means, and she won't allow it.

"No. It's too much for the body to handle as we need to sleep, and our time turners are different as it will stop us from aging when we use them and well cause our cores to have more magic in them which is a bad thing."

"Hai, Cielo-Sama." (Yes, Mistress Sky.)

"Senareta Rina." (Miss Rina)

"Si, Senor Fred?" (Yes, Mister Fred?)

"We got the buildings done on the lot and we have also have an underground training room where no magic or DWF can be detected from the Ministry or the Vindice as they can't find us training." Fred said as Sabrina was happy with this as Fred and George both created a band that goes on the end of a wand and magic can't be detected. Sabrina had the outline of the buildings done for them as they saw how many buildings they have.

"Good. We'll move there after third year and get ready. Have Hermione do different research into both trainings for me." Sabrina said as both were very important as you need to do both to train in what you have inside your body.

"Hai, Cielo-Sama." Sabrina was getting them stronger to last longer without a wand as it's very rare to do wandless magic and Sabrina is the only one that doesn't need a wand to do magic with as no wand can match her, not even a custom-made wand can match her. Ginny, Luna and Colin were first years at Hogwarts as the summer is about to be over in two days and they already know the spells allowing them to continue the training of doing them wandlessly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina and her friends were heading to school for their second/first year as they get everything ready with Daphne charming Sabrina's underwear making her to be happy as she had just recently learn the charm and had charmed all of her underwear, so she doesn't have any more rashes. Sabrina does have a habit of losing them to garden gnomes, which had happened in front of the whole school on a Saturday making Sabrina to be blushing before she started to send dark curses at the gnomes making them to run with her panties making Sabrina to look embarrass, and start to do illusions of them to make it easier to not lose them anymore. Daphne found out and letchered Sabrina for it, but can understand why before she put an anti-garden gnome charm on the underwear making Sabrina to be happy for that. DADA classes were stupid as the teacher was a fraud and teaches nothing, but himself really and the Cornish Pixies were also stupid as well as he left them to take care of them, but Sabrina used her flames to trap them before putting them back into their cages.

Sabrina was angry at the professor that she set his pants on fire, ON FIRE with an anti-charm to keep them from going out, making him to run around on fire as Snape had to put them out himself before Lockhart explained what had happened making Snape to laugh as Lockhart had gotten Sabrina angry at him whom was the one to set his pant on fire. Draco had told Sabrina about Snape laughing at Lockhart making her happy until she read his books and was furies as she knows the REAL people who did this stuff and was very furies that he had stolen their journey/adventures as his own making her to want him dead on the spot for this making Sabrina to have her eyes go red making her friends to know she is furies.

"Fraud! He is nothing, but a fraud!" Sabrina said as she throws a fire ball at the books to destroy them as they were nothing, but a fraud's handy job of stealing from others.

"We will need to expose him to the newspaper." Susan said as Colin had taking a picture of the man making it easier for Sabrina to have the picture in the newspapers.

"While travelling, I had met half of the people who had done that, and Lockhart had stolen them from them, so I can expose him thanks to this." Sabrina had writing a letter to the Daily Profit explaining about Lockhart and what he had done making him to be arrested while the keys, two gajillion of them. Why does Lockhart need so many vaults? I do not know nor do I want to find out at all., to his vault which have been giving to Sabrina whom had found out he had killed his own mother for more money putting him in jail for life.

"Fred. George. Do you need money for something or anything really?" Sabrina asked as both looked to each other before looking back at her.

"Our joke shop we wanted to start after school." Fred said as Sabrina tossed a key at them and George caught it in mid-air before looking at it then looking at Sabrina confused a bit.

"Take one of the keys. Lockhart had eighty-nine bajillion gallons in each one, so use it for your joke shop." Fred and George were shocked at the number of gallons that is in the vault and were surprised that Sabrina would give them one of the keys while also being happy that their Sky cares about them and was allowing them to have a joke shop as they make sure they give them fifty percent off of everything. Sabrina had asked the goblins to remove all the money from one of the vaults and place it into the Main Weasley Vault with five other vaults emptied into the Trust Vaults of the Weasley children making Fred, George, Ron and Ginny shocked and happy as Molly Weasley, their mother had tried to figure out where the money had came from until the goblins said it was from an old friend.

Molly had to cry as she can look after her children better now as Percy had found out it was Sabrina who had done that and with their Trust Vaults as well, too and he had became a extra guardian with Swampy-Waterfall Flames to Neville with Penelope Clearwater as Sabrina's extra guardian with Sunny-Mist Flames making both to be happy as they have a family that worries about them as Sabrina shows them what they are doing making them to help out as much as they can. Tracy had falling for Fred making her to blush whenever he is around making Sabrina to smile as she supports them making them happy, but shocked when a letter from Gringotts had showed up for them both to explain about a marriage contract with eight children in eight years with a potion to help them have twins for all four pregnancies from Sabrina, their Sky making them shocked as Sabrina has more rights over them than their parents.

"How did you get more rights over us than our parents?" Tracy asked as she was completely shocked by this as Sabrina couldn't have more rights to them than their parents as that means she's their magical and parent guardian the rest of the school years at Hogwarts which isn't going to be easy as Sabrina is going to be tired if that happens.

"I sent a letter to the Overlord to apology for snapping at one of his people as he was too shocked to reply and explained about the DWFs that he sent a reply back." Sabrina shows them the letter.

Dear 'Sabrina',

Sorry for doing that to your name as we have you marked down as Hayachiya Lily Rosemary Potter. We added Sabrina into your name, so you're now called Hayachiya 'Sabrina' Lily Rosemary Potter. Now, I accept your apology for snapping at one of my members and had asked why you snapped as I saw the papers and let me tell you, we have NEVER seen anything like this before. I'll be sending you the information when you turn seventeen. As for the 'DWFs', we found that the 'SKIES' and their counterparts, the 'EARTHS' have more rights to their 'GUARDIANS' than their parents do. If there is anything you or your Earth want for them, we can help you out with it.

Thank you for letting us know where you live as we had changed the information for you and your Earth's Guardians to that very place. We have sent some goblins to do some finishing checking and everything is good to live in with a ward to keep it hiding and rune barrier to keep unwanted guest out. We have sent you bracelets for you to go through both ward and barrier. If you can let us know when you are going to be getting new members, please let us know so we can change the address and send a bracelet for them as we have eighteen hundred in grand total for both of your families. That's all for now.

Ragnok

Overlord of Gringotts

Hermione read aloud making everyone to be shocked at this as both Sabrina and Neville hade more rights to them making them to shout in happiness as they don't have to worry about anything. Max and May went exploring with a 'Notice Me Not' charm on them, so no one can see them and they found a scent of a snake coming from the Girl's Lavatory which they had reported to Sabrina whom warns her family making them to nod their heads. Six weeks later, they went to the Girl's Lavatory where they saw Moaning Myrtle mopping around the place.

"Good evening, Myrtle." Sabrina called out to Myrtle making her to turn around to see them.

"Oh, hello." Myrtle said as she was curious about Sabrina as she always leave something for Myrtle and she can pick them up and eat them as well as drink them, too which is confusing sometimes.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you some questions." Sabrina said gentile, so she doesn't get Myrtle angry at them.

"I don't mind. Not a lot of people asked me for anything." Myrtle said as she sits down on the sink's top as she waits for Sabrina to ask her questions.

"Can you tell us how you died? We think it's happening again, but with everyone still being alive, but frozen stiff. Petrified I believe is the correct term to call it." Sabrina said as Myrtle can see that her death is going to be more revenged as Sabrina plans to do just that and get the snake in the chamber as well, too.

"Oh, it was awful. It happened right here in this cube. I was crying 'cause someone made fun of my glasses. ("Bloody bullies! Can't seem to leave others alone!" Ron said making Myrtle happy to know someone doesn't like bullies.) I heard someone enter the room. ("Bet it was a girl to use the bathroom." "I don't think so. They would have made fun of Myrtle if they heard her crying. I think it's a boy." Hermione and Tracy said as Myrtle was actually surprised by that.) He said something funny. A sort of made-up language. ("Parseltounge. It has to be Parseltounge. We're going to be needing more of those lollipops as I'm going to be speaking in it and you'll learn it from that." Sabrina said making her family to nod their heads.) So I realized that it was a boy speaking. ("Why would a boy enter this place? It's for girls. You wouldn't catch me in here. I would be killed by them really fast then they will hide my body." Ron said making Myrtle to laugh at Ron whom smiled at her.) I opened the door to tell him to go away and I died." Sabrina is thinking before asking her second question.

"What did you see before you died?" Sabrina asked as Myrtle had looked into the snake's eyes and died from that.

"All I remembered was great big yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." Sabrina looked over and saw a snake on the tap.

"Did you see the person who was inside the bathroom?" Sabrina asked as if she is right, it was Voldemort as a teenager joining that time making her to so kill him if she sees him again.

"A seventeen-year-old boy from Slytherin with brown hair, tall, handsome with red eyes and was lonesome since he doesn't have any friends at all for some reason really and that's odd in it's own way, too." Myrtle said as she moves and was beside Sabrina making her to be curious as to what Sabrina is going to be doing.

"Thanks Myrtle. **Open.** " Sabrina had taken fourteen steps back before hissing at the tap making it to open up and relieve a tunnel that leads straight down with Dobby, Draco's house elf, to give them the lollipops before Sabrina had spoken in Parseltounge so they can learn it. They all jumped down one by one with Myrtle to take along and saw lots of fish bones on the ground making Hermione to complain about the place not being clean which had made Dobby to go on a cleaning steak as all the fish bones were cleaned up and the place was fixed up.

"Note to self: Never get in the way of Dobby's cleaning." Sabrina said as Draco nods his head at that as Dobby can go on a clean steak if the other house elves didn't start cleaning up soon.

"Agreed." Fred said as he had never seen a house elf clean so fast before and this is the first time he had ever seen one clean so fast and he wonders if all house elves are like that.

"Hear hear!" George said as Hermione shakes her head at George as he is being a bit overly shocked at this.

"Damn. Note to self: Keep out of house elf's way when they are cleaning places." They all walked down to a door with four snake carvings on the door.

" **Open.** " The door opened and everyone can see lots of water meaning it had flooded a long time ago and when they saw Salazar's face, they don't know if they should laugh or not.

" **Hear me, Ssssalazar, greatesssst of all four houssssessss.** " A basilisk has showed up and looks to Sabrina.

" **Yessss, misssstressssss?** " She asked as she wonders why she is down here and not the other heir.

" **You are attacking sssstudentssss of the sssschool and whoever issss doing thissss, issss trying to have the sssschool sssshut down. You need to sssstop attacking.** " Sabrina said as the snake looks confused.

" **But they ssssaid that mugglessss were attacking the sssschool, mistresssss.** " The Snake said as she wonders what Sabrina is getting at.

" **There issss no mugglessss attacking the sssschool. They lied to you in the passst and today. Don't lisssten to them. Ssssalazar would never allow thissss to happen. He lovessss thissss sssschool too much to losssse it.** " Sabrina said as the snake realized Sabrina is telling the truth.

" **Yessss, misssstresssss. I'll sssstop attacking ssssince it wassss a lie.** " Sabrina nods her head and the basilisk bows her head to her new master as she shrinks down to fit better around her mistress. Sabrina had called for the Hogwarts house elves and had them to clean the place up and if they find lots of stuff, then to put the paintings on the walls of Hogwarts, copy the books so she may have the real ones, ect, ect, ect making them happy to have lots to do as her family had learned how to speak Parseltounge thanks to the lollipops and Sabrina talking.

"Sabrina, what are you going to do with your new friend?" Draco asked as he looks at it and Sabrina looks at her as well.

"Have a labyrinth two times bigger that her size so she can move around in it and bring her animals to chase as I know she would love the chase. It'll be right under my place as I believe it's very much right for her to be near me." Sabrina said as the snake is happy with a labyrinth as her new home more than this place.

"Yes, Rina-chan." The school year went off without any more attacks and the school is safe with Lord Malfoy looking angry as the book is gone with Sabrina destroying it by setting it on fire as she had placed it into the fireplace. Sabrina and her family were planning their next summer plan when Myrtle showed up… ALIVE!

"How did you?" Hermione was shocked as she couldn't from the full thing as she is looking a ghost-turned-human making her to be very confused.

"I don't know. I just found myself like this." With Hannah and Susan knowing the spell to check if there is any spells on things, they saw that Myrtle was hit with a spell to come back to life with stormy-misty-sun Flames. Sabrina had welcomed her to the family with her in charge of any division she wants making her happy to know she has a family and is allowed to help Susan and Hannah in the Hospital Division if she likes. Sabrina had taken the measurement of magically and blood adopted Myrtle into her family as her big sister making Myrtle happy as she smiles at her new little sister.

Ragnok has been shocked when Myrtle's vaults were unlocked and shows she was blood and magical adopted by Sabrina as her big sister making them to wonder what the Magical World is going to say about this. Myrtle was in two years above Sabrina since time is different with Myrtle having the same lollipop to learn different languages from Sabrina and her 'friends' as they talk in different languages around Myrtle having her to understand them. (AN: Myrtle thinks they're Sabrina's friends.)

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and the Carrow sisters, Flora and Hestia had gotten into the family with glacierly-desertly-swamp (Dean), misty-cloudy-lightning (Hestia), waterfall-mountainly-glacier (Flora) and lightningly-stormy-mist (Seamus) Flames making Sabrina to make sure they have learned every language that they know and that their SKIES/EARTH have more rights to them than their parents making them shocked, but the Carrow sisters were happy about this as their family hates them and had tried to kill them. Sabrina had gotten the whole Carrow Family, but Flora and Hestia arrested for being followers of the Dark Lord, attempted murder of the twin heiresses to the family, doing Dark Arts and attempted to kill forty goblins, which Ragnok had helped with that part, making the Carrow sisters to stay with Sabrina as their family is in jail for life with everything the Carrow's own to go to the heiresses as they move the books from their old place into their new place with copies for one of the sisters to have as they have their own place with a house elf to look after them as they have their husbands to move in with them when the time is right.

"Cielo-sama." Hestia called out on the train as they leave for the summer. Sabrina looks up to see Hestia scared which is something that is normally for Flora making Sabrina to wonder what is wrong until she saw Hestia's stomach bulged in the lower part making Sabrina to realize why Hestia looks scared: she WAS badly RAPED by SOMEONE! Oh, Sabrina was going to have some fun torturing the damn idiot for this as she is very over-protective of her family making them to feel safe by her.

"Who?" Sabrina asked gentile as Hestia was scared and Sabrina needs to keep her calm to not have her have a panic attack.

"Lockhart." Sabrina sighs as a letter was sent to Lady Bones about the two months rape that Lockhart had done to Heiress Hestia Carrow making him to have the Dementor Kiss on the spot as lots of people don't like pedos at all really. Idiot! Why rape her, Sabrina will never know as Lady Bones had giving him the truth potion to find out everything and spells he knows so they can be writing down. Lockhart needed an heir and raping was the only thing he can think of which made her to give him the Dementor Kiss on the spot making the world safer from pedos like him.

"Well, an heir for both the Lockhart and Carrow Family might not be so bad, but you aren't ready to be a parent and with me being your Sky, I say keep the child and have the house elves look after the child as you go to classes. That's all I can say for now, but IF you still don't want the child after a month, we can abort the child and you don't have to worry about it." Hestia was happy with that as it gives her time to think and Flora was happy as well about this as she is happy with her boyfriend, Dean as Seamus had asked Hestia to go on a date with him.

"Don't care if the child is mine or not, I can blood and magically adopt him or her, can't I?" That got Hestia to do a kiss-out session with Seamus making everyone to laugh at him. Sabrina had gotten the whole summer planned out with their imports including so they can learn something new or old making them happy that Sabrina thinks more about them than anything in the world as they like her plans. Draco found a marriage contract for him and Astoria to have four children in six years making him happy as Luna and Neville have one as well with six children in ten years making them happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina has her family travelling again, but this time it is in a plane making them: one) excited, two) scared, three) amazed at the view and four) not liking the peanuts that are on the plane making Sabrina to smile at them as her snakes are well hiding on her as the labyrinth is being started for Samantha to roam around in with what she likes and what she likes to eat making the goblins to be excited about building the labyrinth for her. Sabrina had them at Egypt where they saw the mummies and the pyramids and tombs with William 'Bill' Weasley being there to be their tour guide as he shows them around and they see ancient writing by the Ancient Egyptians themselves and Sabrina had a spell that can allow them to hear the words while sucking on the lollipops making them to speak Ancient Egyptian. Sabrina saw a map of the world, yet it was different and was writing in a different language and thanks to the spell, they can speak it and found out that Atlantis is real and they can speak Atlantean thanks to some of the books as they can speak it as well, too making them experts on every language there is. Sabrina heard about merfolks and was wondering if they can speak like the merfolks can and they saved it for when they get back to Hogwarts.

The next stop on their summer trip was Rio making them happy to get some sun in before they head to their next stop making Sabrina happy as they learn the language making them happy as well. Ron and Hermione went on dates and had falling for each other making Fred and George to wrap fake tears out of their eyes making everyone to laugh at them. Romania is the next stop with Charles Weasley being there as their tour guide making them happy as they get to see lots of dragons and help out a bit with feeding the dragons and stuff for two weeks making Charles to making sure they enjoy their stay. Ginny found her love at that was Theodore whom was protective of her making Fred and George to accept their brother-in-law making Theodore to blush as Ginny giggles at him. The next stop was Hawaii making the girls to go into bikinis making their boyfriends to be 'bodyguards' to them as Sabrina looks around and finds lots of coconuts that they can buy which Sabrina had made sure to have the house elves back at Hogwarts make a coconut cake and coconut cookies as well making her family to be happy as they can't wait to have some.

Sabrina had brought lots of tiki masks to place up on the walls of her place, but was thinking of using them to attack the Death Eaters if they ever show their faces around them making them to laugh as the Death Eaters might be scared of them making them to run away with their tails in between their legs screaming for help. Sabrina had called her family the Magician while Neville calls his family Creature and if you put them together, you get Magician Creatures making them happy with the name. Samantha's labyrinth is finished with extra done to it so she can have eggs if she wished making her very happy as Neville went for a basilisk symbol for his family while Sabrina went for a person shadowed with colorful sparks above their heads with a wand in their hands for their family symbol. The combined symbol is a basilisk curled around the person with the person in the middle with the basilisk's mouth opened with the fangs being shown and the person has a wand in their hands doing spells which are colorful. Sabrina and Neville's guardians have their own place and own division place where those under them will work which is twenty divisions making them happy as Serenity went for study of runes and Myrtle went for the study of animals to see if both can turn a none-magical creature into a magical creature with Astoria being in charge of the study of rituals having the three divisions to work together on it making Sabrina happy.

Everyone was enjoying their summer as they had learned so much thanks to Sabrina and she found out of the Wizardry World family members had learned more about the pure-bloods and the laws of the Magical World. Sabrina saw a black dog and called it over as she cleans him thoroughly and made sure he was eating enough with a hair-cut to keep him from over-heating. Max saw that the dog wasn't a normal dog, but kept quiet about it as Hermione had gotten a cat that has orange fur and was a bit fat, but perfect for Hermione as she keeps cocktail away from Scabbers as she doesn't want Sabrina to talk to both her and Ron to find out what the problem is while the dog glares at the rat making it to be scared of the dog as it tries to hide a lot when the dog is around. Sabrina had everyone checked if they have magical creature blood inside of them which was true making them to wonder what they are as Blaise explained that the inherits of the magical creature blood is at age seventeen, but Sabrina explains that hers was unlocked at age six with the rest slowly showing themselves with Max explaining that she must have been very powerful for that to happen.

"Well, we just have to wait until we're all of age to know what we are." Draco said as everyone nods their heads.

"We have books that we can write in so we can talk to each other all the time." Fred said as George hands them out to everyone as they smile at this. Sabrina was happy to have them, but Luna having two abilities that worries her which is something you don't get every day: the seer ability to see the future which she doesn't like and wants to hide from the world. Luna also along as the site ability to see magical creatures with veils over them making the Ravenclaws to laugh at her. Sabrina had sent a letter to Professor Flick to let him know about the bullying and about Luna's abilities making him to talk to them all when school starts making Sabrina to be happy that Luna isn't going to be bullied anymore.

"Let's get our school stuff and then head to the train." Sabrina said as everyone nods their heads.

"Agreed on that." Fred said as he makes sure to get lots of stuff for school.

"We can shop together." Daphne said as everyone nods at that as they are more use to each other than their families really.

"This is going to be fun." Luna said as Neville holds her hand to keep her close making Sabrina to smile at that as she is happy she had matched them up. Luna is just what Neville needs in his life and he doesn't even know it as he is going into his new personality very nicely as he looks almost nothing like the old Neville Longbottom.

"Wonder what the new school year is going to bring." Hermione said as everyone wonders the same thing making them to look forward to this.

"Just have to wait and see." The dog, Padfoot, looks to Sabrina as she nods her head at her friends before heading to bed.

"Not a dog?" Padfoot saw Luna looking at him with knowing making him to go into his true form, Sirius Orion Black. Sirius has black hair and has tattoos on his body with rags on his body from being in jail, has brown shoes on and looks cleaner thanks to Sabrina giving him a bath.

"No, I'm not. That rat, Scabbers, is Peter Pettigrew. The betrayer of the Potters." Luna had the knowing look in her eyes proving she already knew.

"Seer and site abilities. Sabrina was worried about me and doesn't want anyone to know about the Seer ability I have. Fraid someone will steal me and you don't want to get her angry." Sirius was shocked, but nodded his head to understand what she means before going back to his dog form before curling up in a ball at the foot of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina woke up to seeing Padfoot in front of her whining to go out as she looks after him before heading to Hogwarts with the compartment shield against anyone or anything from entering the compartment as the man inside is sleeping. As they talk to each other with Dennis joining in as well, too, the train comes to a very slow stop making everyone to wonder why and Sabrina didn't open the door as they see a boney bone trying to open the door making the man to wake up to see this site that he is watching.

"Go away!" Sabrina shouted as the thing moves to freeze the window if Sabrina didn't sic Samantha onto the thing making it to feel pain and killed it after it scratched Sabrina over her right (Left eye if looking from in front of her) eye making the wound to go straight to the bones leaving three deep scratch scars with there being an inch apart from each other with the scratches being two inches wide each with ice forming over the wounds making her to have her eyeball look red, but can still see through it with seeing magic all over the place making the man to get up and see the wound.

"I have never seen a wound like this before in my life." The man said as he saw 'Padfoot' who looks upset at Sabrina as he places his head on her lap.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll be fine." Sabrina said as the 'dog' looks to the man for help.

"Magic won't heal it. It'll just worsen it." Luna said as she sees the future of the scar making 'Padfoot' and Sabrina's family to worry as magic won't help at all. The man looks to the snake as it shrinks back to small and wraps around Sabrina's body before the man saw yellow eyes, but wasn't dead thanks to the second eye lids that Samantha has. Samantha is worried about her mistress making her to go over-protective of her as she makes sure nothing hurts her mistress anymore and she will kill them if it means to protect her mistress from harm. Sabrina had taken a wet cloth and had placed it on the scar making her to whine at the pain before she felt the ice melting and the scar slowly stitching back together, but the bone will have the scar on it as she places a wet cloth on the scar daily until it was healed with nasty dark magic in the scar now from the Dementor making Sabrina very angry right now as the scar is permanent.

"Great. Dark magic in my wound now and those things are guarding the school. We can't even go outside anymore because of this." Sabrina said two weeks after her scar has healed up making Madam Poppy to letcher her for not coming to her until Professor Lupin explained that the scar had came from a Dementor making her shocked as she checks the scar to seeing dark magic is in the wound and Sabrina was screaming in pain from the magic hitting her scar.

"You shouldn't have done that! Magic is making it worse!" Luna shouted as she ran to Sabrina as she holds her close while Dumbledore, the Headmaster, looks shocked. Professor Lupin explained everything on the train making Dumbledore to be shocked that Luna is a seer and that the scar is permanent making him to worry about her ability to see in the eye.

"She can still see, but any magic used to check the eye will cause her to go like this." Luna said as she worries about her mama as she doesn't like seeing her in pain or any pain really as it hurts her to see Sabrina in that state.

"Alright. Poppy, please back off from healing her as magic is going to be making it worse." Sabrina was let go as she went to find a place to train and found the Room of Requiems making it perfect to train in as they learn new things and went pass the limits of their DWFs. Sabrina had showed them lots of Manga and Anime shows making the Mists to have fun with them as the others had more fun with their as some had worked together to create weather forecasts making Dumbledore to wonder what is going on. Sabrina has always been careful of the Dementors as they saw her scar on her face making them to back off as she is really pissed off as a couple of the Ravenclaws are still stealing and hurting Luna making her to hurt them very badly and badly wounded them as well as she didn't even hold back on them. Professor Flick has heard everything from a first year making him to shout at his Ravenclaws making them to panic as they didn't except to be letchered again by their head.

"I can't believe their still hurting Luna!" Sabrina shouted as she walks through the Dark Forest as she let her magic out as it keep everything away from her as she really needs to be alone as she can't take bullying and thieves as she hates them all so much that she destroys lots of trees near Hagrid's house making him to stay inside since she is very angry right now. Sabrina had destroyed eighty hundred thousand trees behind Hagrid's place making the Centaurs to wonder if they should stop her or not. Half of the school year is over, and it was in May that Hestia had giving birth to double twins making her and Seamus shocked as she didn't expecting four children inside her at all, as Sabrina had hurtled the Ravenclaws more than she should of as Professor Flick was getting tired and had removed the prefects making them to panic as the house went crazy.

The first and second years stayed with the Gryffindors as their house mates are too much for them to handle and had stayed there until everything has calmed down in the house as Professor Flick tries to calm everything down in the house as the father figure. Sabrina saw 'Padfoot' go into the form of a man who went straight to Dumbledore to explain with him swearing on his magic while Lady Bones is in the room making it easier to show he was telling the trust before she entered with the 'rat' making Sirius to grab it and turn him back into his true form making Lady Bones to place a spell onto him to keep him from transforming as Sirius is a free man with him going to the Mind healer to have his mind healed before looking after Sabrina. Sabrina continues to train with her family as the school year ends without a hitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius has giving her the right to enter the Black Residents with her 'friends' as they saw the library making Lady Black to scream at them as she doesn't like them at all as her screams are very loud making everyone to cover their ears at the screams she can release as Sabrina had had it with this woman as PUREBLOODS don't scream or shout like that at all which would ruing their life as no one will respect them at all.

"MUDBLOODS, HALFBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! DARE TO ENTER THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S!"

'Oh, she just did not just call us that!' Sabrina's family thought as they backed away from her making Lady Black to look confused at them.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T FUCKING SHOUT AT MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING OLD HAGGY WITCH!" Sabrina shouted at her making her to shut up as the curtains close on her as everyone enters the room and starts to read making them to practice the spells they have learned which had them to make copies of everything. They bring the real books to their new home which Sabrina has learned about her home, the Potter Manor and Godric's Cottage, where she had taken all the books and placed them into her new home where Sirius is going to live as anything that the Blacks own, she owns thanks to her grandmother, Dora Potter Nee Black. The move was fine with Samantha in her new home with Max and May staying with her as May is allow Max to mate with Samantha whom was happy to share him making Max to blush as he mates with both Samantha and May making both pregnant as they had asked for lots of food making Sabrina to summon the food for them which makes them stronger as they enjoy their food with Max getting out of their as he doesn't want to mess with them.

" **Ssssabrina, can you help me with them, pleasssse?** "

"Sorry, Max. You need to face them alone."

" **OH COME ON!** " Max was back with his two mates as he had his fill and was sleeping right now. Sabrina had gotten a large lava lamp, but it's empty as she plans to make it herself. She had placed oil half way to the top with water a quarter half before placing a hundred drops of food coloring, half red and half yellow, into it and had added six big aspirins into it making them to mix as she closed the lid and had heated the bottom to making the lava to go up and down. Sabrina had mixed water with potassium permanganate and liquid soap in a big pot before pouring it into an eighty-meter-tall tube before pouring hydrogen peroxide into it making white and purple stuff to come out before placing them in a large container and placed into the freezer to make small soap than to buy them. Sabrina had learned from videos how to make other stuff to make it easier for her family to not have to buy them themselves making them happy as Sabrina is looking after them better than their families had ever done for them as Sabrina plans to let them have their own houses on the property making them to cheer as they like that idea ever much and can't wait to move into their new homes.

Sabrina was staying in a white house like manor with two towers that look like the ones of Qualidea Code in the first battle scene with the bottom being on top of the white house like manor with the tops being connected with a second white house like manor being on top of a constrict floor which is the meeting area for her and her family with an backyard to let the children run around in to play with as there is an elevator to take them to the top at thirty mph speed from the middle of the two towers as it's in the middle of the first white house like manor to the second white house like manor times four. (AN: It means it's four times bigger) The manor has forty rooms, twenty-five bathrooms, four kitchens combined together, three living rooms combined for both manors with a backyard with six hammocks, a tree-house for ages six and eighteen while the first manor has five dining rooms combined together, eight libraries combined together, twelve greenhouses filled with vegetables, fruits, berries, herbs, potionable plants and flowers, a training room expanded inside to fit fifty armies, a potion lab expanded inside to hold eighty potion masters.

Sabrina had found a nursery for babies until they are eleven years old to have their own rooms, play room, coloring room, painting room, fashion room and Sabrina had found a room to do projects in making her happy as the labyrinth being below her home with a door way big enough for four people to enter together. Everyone had went to the Quitich World Cup and Death Eaters had showed up making them to wear tiki mask which had made them to look scared as the mist users had use mist to add blood crying from the eye hole, making them to scream and run with their tails between their legs. Sabrina had fifty of them captured for Lady Bones to get the information out of them with the truth syrup making Sabrina and her friends to have only four days left of summer, but they had used their time turners to redone the whole summer without messing the times up as they read the books from the Black Library and training to use them as well, too. Sabrina has a bad feeling and had asked the goblins and Lady Bones for a favor making them to wonder what it is for.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina and her family had been sitting on the train when Hedwig showed up with a letter for Sabrina making her to open it and read over it before her eyes went red making her family members to know that if her eyes go red, something is wrong and to wait until she is done reading. Sabrina had finished reading it and had giving it to Hermione to read aloud as she is too angry to read it aloud herself.

Dear Sabrina,

I, Ragnok Overlord of Gringotts, have some bad news. It seems that your mother had two hundred vaults to different charities and to St. Mungo's Hospital along with the Aurors as well. She has been donating fifty million gallons per month to them as she wants to help them out. Your father had donated fifty trillion gallons to the Aurors per month making them to have lots of members making the Minister confused at this. 'Cause of these donations, there is over two billion Aurors in the DML making Lady Bones to try and figure out who it is. I believe someone is trying to stop you from knowing about your family and I had personally revoked it, so you may know about your family.

As of right now, fifty hundred in total of my goblins has been killed for helping them with this. I had told every single one of my goblins that I won't stand for this and they would rethink before they try to do this. Now, you and Neville's guardian's families wanted to know where they are and I told them that someone else has more rights to them than their own families, it had 'caused them to shout as they want their kids/grandson back. I had to tell them that with more rights, they have them continue their schooling and have an extra schooling funds for three extra years if they wish making the parents to calm down and accept with the rights to send letters to their kids/grandson. I had to agree and they had giving the addresses to me and they will be in the second sheet for you.

We have checked every single vault in Gringotts and had found over two point two million dark arts and had sent the vault owners to Lady Bones to deal with them and with the Malfoy's having some in their own house hold, Lord Malfoy had been arrested with Formal Lady Malfoy going back to the Black Family as Regent Black until Lord Sirius Orion Black is done with his mind recovery. With so many dark arts being found, we had to have every single vault checked to make sure that there is no more dark arts being placed inside and we have giving Neville Bellatrix's vault along with her husband, her brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr's vaults as well. The keys are in the envelope for him.

The other vaults has been giving to you, so you can do whatever you want with them as in total that is eighty-nine bajillion times four hundred bajillion making you more rich as that is in grand total four hundred and eighty-nine gajillion gallons in wizard money. I don't know why they did that as they was a good way of being arrested and they were idiots completely for doing that as we don't allow dark arts in our bank.

I have sent a letter to our cousins in other countries about this and they had checked their own vaults with the same amount making them very angry. Now, there is some good news. Lord Sirius is almost recovered in his mind healing proving he wants to get to know you. As for the favor, me and Lady Bones agreed to keep watch at Hogwarts making Dumbledore to wonder why. As for your family, you have thirteen names to continue and will send you the information when you turn seventeen.

Lord Remus John Lupin had named you heir unless he has a child which he doesn't wish to have as he is afraid he'll pass his werewolf blood to the child. Thanks to you sending the recipe for the potion, we had helped families have ten heirs which is impossible, but one of the ingredients has the potential of allowing females to bare three heirs with other ingredients making it stronger, so there is more children in the families. That's all I want to tell you for now. Until your seventeen birthday.

Ragnok

Overlord of Gringotts

Hermione had finished reading making Neville to take six keys as Draco was shocked that his mother is back with the Black family and wonders how she is feeling. Sabrina had calmed down some, but was still angry as she doesn't like that someone is keeping her from knowing her family making her eyes to go close to black, but has calmed down thanks to Luna who placed her head on her lap making her to finger the hair as Luna sleeps making everyone to relax after that. At Hogwarts, Dumbledore had announced the return of the Tri-Wizard Tournament with two more schools coming in a month to enter their students as the champion will be picked on Halloween night making Sabrina to not show up on that day as she can't stand Halloween night as things always happen to her on those days. Sabrina was at the lake alone as she sings a song as she remembers her family has always breaks into a smile when she is happy.

"It's because I'm filled with happiness  
That your face also breaks out into a smile too!  
It's almost like staring into a mirror  
If you ever feel a little bit down  
And you feel the tears about to come falling down  
That's when you've gotta dance!

When everyone's all pumped up  
YEAH! We'll all shout at the sky!  
All of our wonderful friends are waiting for us!

It's you're here, by my side  
That we can join hand-in-hand!  
And since we're all together  
We can make a giant ring!  
Come on… join your hand with mine  
And then… open your heart too  
That's the moment when the story can start a new chapter!

It's because you're here, by my side  
I won't show any tears again!  
And since we're all together  
Our courage is multiplied!  
Come on… join your hand with mine  
And then… open your heart too  
That's the moment when we can come together and send  
Our dreams to tomorrow!"

"T'at w's a b'utiful song 'ou sanged." Sabrina had heard a French voice behind her and turned to see a Velea was behind her. Sabrina is going to be needing to do some sensing lessons to help her and her family out in the far future. The velea looks at Sabrina like she knows she's a velea as well making her to be on her guard as she doesn't know what she wants and is playing it safe.

"I'm not g'ing to h'rt 'ou, prin'ess." That got Sabrina to take a step back as she knows no one knows about that royal part with her magical creature blood.

"I won't t'll anyone." Sabrina was confused.

"Who are you?"

"Fleur Delacour."

"Sabrina." Sabrina had felt little Luna get slapped in the face and ran to her before seeing Neville hold his soulmate in his arms as she cries her eyes out making Sabrina to be very angry and she marches right to him.

"What's your problem?! Slapping her like that?!" The seventeen-year-old boy turns around as Sabrina knew he was a Dragon Wizard and kept her guard up making him to glare at her.

"Don't step up to protect this weakling, mate!"

"Mate?" Sabrina's family shivers before stepping away from her as her magic starts to come out making everyone to move away from her as the seventeen-year-old was looking very confused until he felt her magic and knew she is way more powerful than him and she is royalty.

"MATE?! I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR MATE! I WOULDN'T CHOOSE YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON THIS BLOODY PLANET! YOU HURT LUNA! LITTLE LUNA! MY DAUGHTER-FIGURE SINCE SHE LOSE HER REAL MOTHER AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND I WOULD RATHER KILL YOU ON THE BLOODY SPOT RIGHT NOW!" Dumbledore saw what had happened and when he saw how strong Sabrina's magic is, he knows she is very furies and that Victor Krum, the seventeen-year-old boy, is in so much trouble from her. Luna was smiling as her 'mother' teaches the teen some manners and letchers him for what he did to her for completely four whole hours.

"I'm sorry about my student. Please, I hope this would cover it." It was sixty million dollars in Bulgarian money making Sabrina happy has she accepts the money and splits it with Luna making Luna to smile as she calls Sabrina 'mother' making Sabrina to gentile rub her head as Luna smiles brightly and with a single touch, the slap mark was gone making Krum and his teacher to be shocked.

"Excuse me, Sabrina? Where is your wand? For four years, you never used it." Dumbledore asked as Sabrina looks over to him.

"I don't have one."

"Come again?"

"I went to every wand shop in Diagon Ally and Knock Turn Alley, no shop has a wand that fits with my magic nor do the custom made wands work either."

"How can that be? Every witch and wizard needs a wand."

" _Lumos!_ " A ball of unbreakable glass showed up in Sabrina's hand glowing brightly.

" _Nox!_ " The ball had stayed, but the glow vanished and when Luna said 'Lumos!', the ball glowed making Dumbledore to be shocked.

"My magic is very much different as you can see. Also, I showed the ball to a squib and when they tried it, it works for them. I believe it's 'cause of how different my magic is as it allows others to use the balls." Sabrina explained making Dumbledore shocked as everyone had never heard of this before as someone's magic making things real is none heard of… Unless their summoning something, then it's real. Sabrina felt Krum looking at her and when she turns to look over her shoulder, she can tell he was looking for his mate and the only one of his kind had rejected him after hurting her 'daughter'.

Sabrina can tell he wants someone to love and she created a potion to help him as he requires four drops of blood and will have someone to love. After showing Krum the potion and having four drops of blood added, Sabrina pours it onto a piece of paper and it shows four hundred different kinds of Dragon Witches names on it making Krum happy as he sends his parents a letter with the names making them to letter them and had asked their parents on how they feel as Krum will be home from school in a year and it's right to have the daughters to know their in-laws first to help them get over that part first.

Sabrina was happy that Krum has four hundred possible mates to choose from and he might just have all of them from the way his soul is moving around trying to find them. Sabrina personally had sent a letter to the Krum family to explain this making them shocked as they share this with the others making them also shocked. Sabrina has been training a lot more as she will be needing it, if the Dark Lord comes back which Luna had saw him come back, she will be needing it more than ever before and had went to teach her family the other higher spells and had gotten them to train in more advances spells, charms, curses, hexes, jinxes and including flames training as well, too. Sabrina wants to make sure that everything is all set and ready as she fears that her family will die if she doesn't get them use to fighting with both magic and flames, so she 'found' the Room of Require which she has used before to do training in with her family as she had it looking like a battle zone so they can use both magic and flames making Sabrina happy with they're possesses which is very good.

Luna had just made four hundred man run away crying for their mommies from her 'sicing' a herd of dire wolves on them making Sabrina to laugh at the site as everyone had also laughed before they had falling down kicking their legs in the air at that site as Luna smiles innocently making them to laugh again before they used it for their Patrons Charm, but Sabrina's is more solid and real. Sabrina's Patrons is a megalodon, a giant shark during the Cenozice Era (early Miocene to the end of the Pliocene) which is two point six million years ago making her shocked as it eats forty million Dementors in one go swimming after them. Sabrina doesn't know what to think as she saw Luna's is a smaller megalodon proving Luna had used the memory of Sabrina mothering her and singing her a song that one time on the beach as they watch the sun set and were on a blanket as well, too.

(Flash back)

 _Sabrina and Luna were on the beach watching the sunset and Luna had a look on her face making Sabrina to realized Luna misses her mother, who would sing her songs all the time and be there for her whenever she feels sad or lonely or even scared making Sabrina to be the mother-figure in Luna's life as she has all summer after the third year to be there for her and afterwards, like right now, would sing her a song._

" _All alone on a anxious night  
I am humming a song  
The darkness that seems to tremble  
I can feel the power within it." Luna leans her head onto Sabrina lap as she saw dolphins jumping out of the water at the song that Sabrina is singing._

" _Every word and every note are  
A piece of a miracle  
If you hum  
Spread your arms wide sharara  
That is the melody that rings to the future." Luna was starting to fall asleep as Sabrina keeps singing to her._

" _From my heart I will sing  
I want to send my voice to a faraway place  
As of that day hope turns  
The phrase is flapping it's wings." Sabrina saw that Luna is falling asleep making her to smile at her little hatchling._

" _Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too  
As long as my precious Person is here  
It will be more dazzling than yesterday  
I want to meet that smile again." Sabrina can see she is placing Luna in Dream World making her to be happy for Luna._

" _While I was busy I forgot  
Irreplaceable things  
I had remembered everyone's  
Warm kindness." Sabrina can feel her family watching her as she sings to Luna as the dolphins continue to jump out of the water._

" _Being too clumsy and not honest  
Each time you take a circuitous route  
I thought you swore  
To the first star  
The story that will never change." Sabrina can feel Luna's mother's spirit is near by watching Luna singing as Sabrina continues to sing._

" _From my heart let's sing together  
Such a wide corner of the world  
Even the tears were overflowing  
Someday it will shine." Pandora Lovegood, Luna's mother, was smiling as she approves of Sabrina as Luna's new mother before she left to go to death._

" _Birds tweet and the breeze of spring  
Carrying the sounds of the surf even for the sun of summer  
While the eyes reflect  
Back the love that will forever be told." Sabrina can feel Luna's feelings coming out as she had felt her mother brushing her hair out of the way before she left to go to death himself._

" _From my heart I will sing  
I want to send my voice to a faraway place  
As of that day hope turns  
The phrase is flapping it's wings." Sabrina felt her parent's touch her shoulders as she sings._

" _Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too  
As long as my precious Person is here  
It will be more dazzling than yesterday  
I want to meet that smile again." Sabrina stops and she saw Luna sleeping soundly as she smiles at her dream making Sabrina to feel warmth just from that feeling as she swears on her life and magic and DWFs she WILL protect Luna and WILL be the mother-figure that Luna needs._

(Flash back ends)

Sabrina feels that same warmth as she did back then as Luna pets her megalodon Patrons making everyone to laugh as Luna doesn't look afraid of it as the bigger one bumps into Sabrina whom rubs the nose gentile watching the site in front of her. Hermione had gotten a smilodon making her to look shock as the cat sees her and rubs it's head into her stomach making her to giggle. Ron had gotten a huge pig making Hermione shocked as that pig is called a Entlodont with it's future self, which Ron has being called Dinohyus making Hermione to tell Ron about the two making him to be shocked. Sabrina was trying to figure out how Ron had gotten an Dinohyus as that is a muggle extinct pig and Ron doesn't even know about it until Hermione told him herself. Blaise had gotten a bear dog making Hermione to do the same thing again making Blaise to look at his Patrons as it rubs it's head against his leg. Padma had gotten a dire wolf making her to pet him as he rubs against her hand. Draco had gotten an Allosaurus making Hermione to freak as a dinosaur for a Patrons is something you don't get every day as this is very shocking as Sabrina is going to be needing books on muggle animal for them to see what they have if this keeps up.

Pansy had gotten spinosaurus making Hermione to just raise her hands in the air before sitting down as she can't believe they had gotten two dinosaurs Patrons users in the whole group making them to look confused before Sabrina had brought out books for them to see what theirs is making them shocked. Sabrina thought that Ron getting a Dinohyus for a Patrons was weird and shocking, but two dinosaur Patrons in the group as something she didn't except and she really needs to figure out what is going on. Parvati had gotten a hyaenodon making her to look it up like everyone else had done as Neville had gotten a short-face bear making him shocked as the bear was ready to rip through anything to protect him as twenty Dementors went to kiss him making the bear to paw at them as they stayed away from him.

Sabrina was shocked at the other Patrons of the others as Dean had gotten an Andrewtsongas. Seamus has gotten a Roc, Flora had gotten a giant Dragonfly, Hestia had gotten a giant centipede from the same Era as the giant dragonfly and Daphne had gotten a giant scorpion from two Eras before the giant dragonflies had arrived, Astoria had gotten Nesse, the Lock Ness Monster making Hermione to hold her Patrons as she can't take much more of this, Serenity has gotten the Kraken making Hermione to pass out as no one had seen this one coming, Theodore has gotten the giant eel making Sabrina to wonder what is going on, Anthony has gotten the Jersey Devil making Sabrina to wonder how he had heard of it.

Susan has gotten a giant polar bear making Sabrina to wonder if it can happen in real life polar bears, Hannah has gotten the abominable snow monster making Sabrina to wish she can understand what is going on and Tracy has gotten a terror bird known as Kelenken Guillermoi. Ginny has gotten a terror bird called Titanis Waller, Lee has gotten a prehistoric horse, Percy has gotten a saber-tooth tiger and Penelope had gotten a herd of compies. Sabrina really needs to figure this out as she doesn't know what to do as her family has gained Patrons that shouldn't even happen to those that haven't been in the Muggle world during their whole lives. Sabrina was shocked that Myrtle has a Livyaatan Melvillei, an extinct species of whales which lived approximately twelve or thirteen million years ago.

Sabrina was really shocked as her Patrons and Luna's hides behind her as Livyatan actually eats megalodons and other whales with their teeth being over a foot long. Sabrina is very confused as she doesn't even know the first thing to do as she sees her family with animals that they don't know about as their Patrons making her too really wonder what is going as she looks at the other's Patrons shocking her even more than before. Colin and Denis had gotten a prehistoric sloth, Cho had gotten a prehistoric dragon from the time of and Cedric had gotten big foot making Sabrina to wonder what is going on with her family. Hermione had woken up and saw that the room is now a command room with her on a bed with her Patrons sleeping beside her. Sabrina saw Hermione is awake and walks over to her.

"All Patrons are solid 'cause of my magic and flames are flowing inside you making me to think that the bonds are stronger and has allowed my magic to flow inside you changing your magic to make any spells you cast to be real and soon you won't be able to use a wand anymore and you can use magic without the Ministry finding out about it." Sabrina said making Hermione to look shocked as she looks to her Patron who rubs it's head against her chest making her happy to have her Patrons.

"Oh, and all Patrons have stayed out for six hours and is not disappearing yet proving that they can stay out longer until we, their casters, are safe and sound from any harm or danger really." Sabrina said making Hermione to look at her Patrons and hug it making it to purr at her. Sabrina looks around as Luna and her Patron playing around with Sabrina's Patron making Sabrina to smile at the site. Sabrina had saw a show called the Knight Rider and figures she can make sure her entire family have one to drive for their families as she knows they will be needing one as there is drive ways and roads to drive on to get to towns and cities. Sabrina plans to do that joining summer, so they can have the cars and she plans to also get their driver licenses done as well so they can drive in the Muggle World to get food for their families and to go to different places as well as have a plane to take them to different countries as well, too. Sabrina had made sure that everything is ready for the summer as she makes sure they know the next year spells as well as the other years as well to go into seventh year to leave the school. It's Halloween night and Sabrina doesn't show up as she doesn't want to be there as she is sitting on the window still with her Patron beside her as she wants some company before she saw Luna running up the stairs panting. Luna was wide-eyed making Sabrina to know it was a vision she had gotten and she had to run straight to her to tell her what it was making Sabrina to pull her into her lap to calm her down.

"Yes, hatchling?"

"You got picked as the fourth champion making me to see four events happen. First one was you going up against a dragon, second one was going into the water to take back what you lose, the third one was you and Cedric going through a maze before the last event happen which is the Dark Lord coming back to life with your three drops of blood." Luna said making Sabrina to have half red half yellow eyes before the two colors fused to make orange eyes without her DWFs being active at all making Luna to know who ever had entered her, is died meat.

"Come, hatchling. I got a date with a bunch of stupid idiots." Sabrina walked into the Great Hall with her magic out making everyone to stay still as she walks up to Dumbledore making everyone to be scared as McGonagall was more scared than anyone as Sabrina can kill with just a wave of her hands if she had wanted to as she looks angry while at the same time, furies making her to be really scared of Sabrina.

"What this about me entering a tournament which I never entered as I preferred to do my school work more than to worry about a stupid tournament?" Sabrina said making everyone to know she doesn't care for the tournament at all as she looks angry about being in the tournament.

"You didn't enter?"

"No. My writing has my magic in it and I can sense magic and see it, so that hand writing isn't mine."

"HUUUUHHHH?!" Dumbledore was shocked as no one can copy her hand writing without adding in her magic into it proving she didn't enter her name meaning someone else had entered her name.

"I'm sorry, but once chosen, you can't leave." Sabrina looks to the man that had spoken up with a glare making him to shiver as her eyes were red with small hits of yellow slowly showing up.

"I believe I have every right to prove I didn't enter the tournament and I did as that piece of paper with handwriting may have my name written on there, but my magic signage isn't there proving I did not enter this stupid idiotic tournament." Sabrina said making the man to take fourteen steps away from her as Dumbledore knows the man had made a Potter very angry and you don't anger a female Potter unless you want death. Sabrina was angry and once angry, she won't calm down until she let lose making her to calm down faster as Luna touches her hand calming her down enough to leave and her family followed her as they know she would never enter a tournament as it's not her thing at all as they train. Sabrina had them learn every spell there is in every book and scroll to be ready for anything as Luna told them her visions making them to train their asses off as the Dark Lord won't stop until Sabrina is dead. With the first task known, Sabrina had everyone have the lollipops as she is going to be speaking in Dragon Language allowing them to understand them as she really needs to know more about her family as she needs to know where she had gotten the magical creature blood from.

Luna knows her mother was different, but had never known if she had magical creature blood inside of her making her to wonder if her mother had magical creature blood inside of her. Sabrina saw that Krum was getting ready for the task along with Fleur as they can't afford to lose which is something as Krum and she are the only ones who can speak to dragons and they have more of a chance to win the first task. Cedric had learned to speak dragon language thanks to the lollipop making Sabrina happy as Cedric can use that to speak to the dragon. Sabrina knows to be careful as their DADA teacher, Mad-eye Moody, is acting weird and she asked the house elves to find out why as he shouldn't be acting like this at all.

Sabrina was furies as Mad-eye is actually Crouch Jr, her cousin whom his father Crouch Sir had used a forbidding spell on him at home making her to hate the man more as she tries to find a way to keep her cousin from going back to the Dark Lord. Sabrina left a message for him to find as she wants to meet him face to face and not as Mad-eye making him to wonder how she knows about him as he went to meet with her at the black lake. He went to the dock and found her shivering from the cold winds making him to realize she didn't want to be late and left without a coat or blanket to cover her bare arms making him to place her on his lap to hold her close to him to warm her up before placing his four times large coat around her with his arms out of the sleeves to wrap around them. Sabrina had felt him coming over, but didn't expect this from him making her to feel warm inside from his gentleness of her as she leans into his chest making him to blush a lot as no one had ever leaned into his chest before.

"Thank you for coming, Crouch Jr." Sabrina says as Crouch Jr looks to her as she is very grateful he had showed up to talk to her making him to wonder why she wanted to talk to him in the first place and why she isn't scared of him as she leans more into him making him to blush more as he had never had someone, a girl or woman, actually lean into his chest like Sabrina is right now making him to wonder why.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Sabrina looks him in the eye as the eyes are the windows to the soul and she isn't planning to lie to him as he is her cousin and she would never lie to him at all making him to see her eyes were different which made him to wonder how that had happened as they look somewhat beautiful in his mind as she smiles gentile at him shocking him at that as he doesn't need that look to be pointed at him thank you very much.

"Is it wrong to want to know about your cousin?" That had gotten Crouch to look at her shocked as he didn't realize she was his cousin.

"Your mother is a Black and my grandmother is a Black on my father's side. We're cousin may you like it or not. I know I should hate you for what you did and joined the Dark Lord, but I can't. Not without knowing why you did so and if there was a way to keep you from being know like… A new name or something." Sabrina said making Crouch to wonder why she wants to do that and wants to know why he did what he did.

"I guess that's fair. Father was always busy at work and I never got the chance to see him all the time and mother was getting sick which he wouldn't come to see her or visit her making me to join the Dark Lord and do what I did to know I'm wanted. Father never had that for me as he pushes me and mother out of his life and when I was turned in, he said 'You're no son of mine.' making me angry as he had just disowned me on that day. As I was in that forbidding place, father showed up and replace me with mother before using the forbidding spell, Crucio, on me for ten years and I had just escaped from him and found my lord. I came here to make sure he gets your blood to come back and kill you so he can take over the Wizardry World, but now I don't know if I can do that now as your family and you wanted to know about me. I didn't enter you as when I went to do so, I was blasted away from the cup meaning someone else has enter you in the tournament." Sabrina leans more into him as she slowly calms him down with her humming a small song making him feel more relaxed and more safe than before. How does she know how to calm him is something he would never know as she looks him in the eyes again making him to flinch a bit as it was the same gentile look, but it has a hateful look pointed at his 'father' making him confuse at that.

"If I was born during that time and had a house elf to find you and they saw that, I would of used the killing curse there and then without feeling guilty for it as family don't hurt each other and fathers shouldn't harm their child as magic would of killed them for that and he managed to stay alive for ten years makes me think he had a ward to stop anything from harming him, even magic. I would have wanted you and I do want you. No one should ever go through that shit like you did." Crouch was shocked that Sabrina wants him making him to feel love inside as she holds him close as he cries his eyes out into her shoulder. Sabrina has woken up and saw Crouch was sleeping against her shoulder and she saw her family was there with breakfast from the house elves making her to smile at them as she explains to them what they had talked about making them to hate the man as Fred and George both had an evil grin on their faces making Sabrina to just let it happen as she doesn't feel sorry or bad for him at all. Crouch woke up and saw that he was still holding Sabrina to his chest making him to blush as she smiles at him making him to look away as she giggles at him.

Crouch had a lightningly-stormy-mist flames scent on him and had become an extra guardian making him to wonder what is going on and Hermione explained everything making him to be shocked as he doesn't know what to do and Sabrina has just welcomes him into her family making him to wonder if she means everything she had said to him. Sabrina had made sure that Crouch knows every language like they do making him to know she is someone you don't mess with which he knows from how she spoken to his father which he had enjoyed completely too much in his mind. Crouch had taught them every spell he knows making them to be shocked at how many spells he knows as Sabrina gets ready to go up against her dragon as it's time for the first task to begin and she can hear the dragons making her to be nervous as she had never went up against a dragon before and she never knows what going to be happening when she does go up against her dragon.

"Champions! Gather around! In a few minutes, you are going to go up against your dragon and Crouch Sr has mini dragons for you to pick." Dumbledore said as Crouch shows up. (AN: Same as Canon) Sabrina wonders why she has a Hungarian Horntail Dragon making her to think that someone in the Ministry or an outside party wants her dead and they made sure it was by a Hungarian Dragon making her to growl as she hates this.

"What's wrong?" Cedric knows if Sabrina growls like that, someone is going to be dead.

'Please don't let the fool step in front of her or else they will be dead within four seconds.' Cedric prays as he doesn't need Sabrina being thrown into jail for killing them and not having a good enough reason for it as well as he sees her eyes go red making him to be worried that the fool is actually going to be tortured first slowly and painfully before being killed by Sabrina.

"Someone from the Ministry or an outside party is trying to kill me." Cedric shivers as he can feel her magic is raging inside her making him to take six steps back.

"They're dead and I'm not going to save them. It's their funeral." Sabrina smirks as Cedric had just read her mind like that making Krum to wonder how Cedric knows what she is thinking. Cedric was first to go making him to be scared, but he knows to talk to the dragon in Dragon Language to calm her down as she had allowed him to take the golden egg making everyone to be shocked at that with Krum doing the same, but Fleur had to fight her dragon leaving Sabrina and her dragon. Sabrina steps out and feels her dragon is waiting for her and she calls out to her making the dragon to freak out at her scent.

" **I demand you show yourself, commoner!** "

" **Princess! Please forgive me for trying to attack you! I just want to protect my eggs!** "

" **One of the eggs is a fake and if you try to harm any of the humans, I wouldn't worry about your eggs 'cause I would be killing you if you harm them!** "

" **Of course, princess!** " The dragon had picked up the fake egg and giving it to Sabrina who took before bowing to the dragon making her to bow back and watch as Sabrina leaves the area. Sabrina has her family cover their ears as she has them sucking on lollipops again and this time it's to hear the merfolk speech coming from the egg for four whole hours as the black lake is the next one.

" **Come seek us where our voices sound  
We cannot sing above the ground  
An hour long you have to look  
To recover what we took**

 **An hour long you have to look  
To recover what we took  
Your time has come so tirey fools  
Last what you lost stays here to rot.**" Sabrina was furies as the goblet is going to be choosing what is taken from them making her family to step back from her by fifty feet as they don't want to be used as a target. Sabrina had asked Crouch to the ball as her family will be going together making him to accept and choose a new look just for the ball making Sabrina to smile as she and the girls pick out a new look with Ron not wearing the dress robe his mother had sent him as he can't wear that to the ball with his date look beautiful making his mother to back off. The boys are waiting down at the stairs as they know the girls are going to be taking their time getting ready as they check to make sure they look good in their dress robes before they heard wolf calls and whistling at someone as they looked up the stairs and had dropped their jaws at the girls making even the teachers and judges to drop their jaws.

Daphne is wearing a mermaid fitted dress in red and silver with her shoes being flat heels and with her hair being done in a Sleek and Modern Figure-Eight Over-braid with four fake flowers in the 'bumps' on the head. Tracy is wearing a ball grown with the front open until the middle of her thighs are showing with flat heel shoes on her feet as her hair is done in a Sheer Fantasy Single-Strand Twist Chignon making her boyfriend, Fred to beat ten guys for looking at his girl making her to kiss him to calm him down. Pansy was wearing a fitted short ball grown with pink short heel shoes on and her hair was up in a Young Spirit Asymmetrical Two-Strand Rope with the back of her head covered in braids to take the shape of her Patron. Hermione is wearing a floaty, periwinkle-blue material and her hair in an elegant knot at the back of her head with her shoes being short heeled.

Padma had on an India dress with her hair up in an Ingenue Halo Over-Braid with flat shoes on like the India people do along with her sister Parvati, but Parvati had it to her left, not the right. Ginny has on a beautiful blue princess prom dress with her hair being up in an Elegant Simplicity Asymmetrical Cluster of Twists with the back of her head being up in a ponytail with it in a braid being wrapping it around the base of the braid with short heels on her feet. Hestia and Flora are wearing a Masquerade ball dress with a design in the front of the top and on the front of the bottom part before stopping to the hips with the design being in the middle of the dress on the bottom with short heels and their hair in a Modern Glamour Two-Strand Rope with French Twist with two fake crowns on their heads on different sides of their heads.

Cho had on a Chinese dress with long sleeves jacket on and they have cuts to let you can see her hands with cherry blossom flowers and petals being on the dress with her hair up in a bun on the back of her head with fake flowers and has on flat shoes on her feet. Susan has on a Slytherin colored prom dress for Draco with her hair up in a High Society Roll with Four-Strand Braid and has short heel shoes on her feet. Hannah has on a white and pink mini prom dress with her hair in a Sleek and Festive Two-Strand Overlap and Four-Strand Round Braid with short heel shoes. Luna has on a white mini ball dress on with her hair being in a Futuristic Flair Looped Underbraids with shoes that look to be knee length high-heels, but are shorting in the heel making it a short heel knee length shoe.

Astoria has on a dress with dinosaurs called Compy with dragon wings on their backs while breathing fire and her hair is up in an Exotica Multiple Underbraids with short heels on. Serenity has on a four-tone dress of all four houses of Hogwarts with designs of the four houses being on the dress as well as it's all over her dress with her hair in a Sculptured Pattern Project Underbraid and her shoes are short heel ankle length shoes. Myrtle has on a princess grown that has vine designs done with fake gem stones on them and her hair was done like a princess's hair with short heeled shorts. Penelope has on a princess dress with her hair being in a princess style as she wears high heels on her feet with light make-up on her face making Percy to beat forty males when they were getting closer to his woman. Sabrina was most shocking one with her choose of 'dress robes' making everyone to wonder where she had gotten the dress.

Sabrina has on a full petals court trailing Medieval Renaissance grown Sissi princess dress Victoria with the trail being shorting to fully dance in with the sleeves resting on under her shoulders by four inches and her top is showing two inches of her chest with the flowers being replaced with pure laced pearled designs of vine designs all curlicue like the one on the dress that Rosella a.k.a Barbie as the Island Princess's ball grown dress with the petals being more like lily flowers and has white, orange, purple, indigo, blue, red, yellow, green and reddish-brown colored peacock feathers attacked to the back of the dress. Her hair was done up with white, orange, black, purple, indigo and red feathers braided into her hair on the left side which is braided to the top of her head with four inches hanging above her left shoulder with some of the hair braided by ten-strand wrapping a cross her right eye with small fake dragon flowers in the braid.

It reaches her right side and braided to the top of head where it is a pony-tail before going into a braid that is wrapped around the base and pinned there with the same colored peacock feathers pinned in the bun. Sabrina even has a con shell tied to her dress with holes in it to play music from it as well, too plus her shoes were short heels that reach to the middle of her cafes with finger-less elbow length gloves on her hands as well, too. Crouch was shocked as he has never seen a beautiful site than his cousin walking up to him as he gentile takes her hand and leads her to the other champions and their dates making them to be showed as on her right shoulder is a royal crown marking her as royalty which she hides with her mist flames to keep it a secret from everyone else as she doesn't want them to know making Crouch to rub her shoulder to calm her down as Dumbledore shows up.

"My dear, where did you get this dress? All the girls are getting jealous from it." Sabrina had made sure to speak loudly, so everyone can hear her as she answers Dumbledore's question.

"I personally made it, sir. Not bad for a beginner, don't ya think?" That had caused jaws to drop to the ground at that answer that Sabrina had just giving Dumbledore.

"HUUUUHHHH?!" Sabrina just nods her head before she started to talk to Cho who was happy to have a girl chat as Fleur and Victoria Krum has joined in as well making the guys to shake their heads at them as Dumbledore told them they open the dress making Sabrina to look at Dumbledore like he is nuts or something as she can't dance to save her life as she knows she can't as her magical creature blood won't allow it at all.

"I can't dance." The champions and their dates look at her as Crouch rubs her shoulder.

"My magical creature blood won't allow it as I got more than one inside of me and I can't dance 'cause of this." Sabrina was scared and Crouch had leaned into her ear.

"I'll lead and you follow. O.K?"

"O...K." It was time for the opening dance as they lead into the Great Hall before everyone starts to watch them as they dance with Crouch leading like he said he would making Sabrina to follow as she starts to get the dance by watching the others and slowly started to lead making Crouch very happy that she is a quick learner. Sabrina's family joins in on the dance making others to join as well as they had fun before it was time to eat making Sabrina to feel hungry for some apple crises and some bannocks as well with some green tea and chocolate cheese cake with cookies on the side. Crouch tried the same food as Sabrina and had falling in love with it making her to know that he will be asking to have some back home as he is going to have some house elves along with Mippy and Misfit, his two dear house elf friends, to making them for him as desert after supper. Sabrina can tell that it's going to be happening daily with each one on different nights making her to shake her head before ordering sushi with dangos and dumplings with miso soup and sobo noodles as well, too.

Dumbledore saw Sabrina having fun with her 'friends' and date as they each take a turn dancing with each other, he even saw Luna and Sabrina dancing with each other once making him happy that Sabrina has 'friends' she can count on in her life. McGonagall was angry as she is no longer head of her house and that Sabrina was the one to have her lose that position. McGonagall had an idea that might make Sabrina to creak and show her 'true-self' as she gets it ready for the next task without Dumbledore finding out. Sabrina and her family had fun and went to bed as dancing for sixteen whole hours was tiring that they slept for two whole days straight. Sabrina had made sure that if any of them is going to be throwing a party, to never dance or party for sixteen hours ever again. Crouch was in the same boat as he had falling to bed with Sabrina without knowing it and woke up to her face in his chest sleeping peacefully making him to crake a smile at the site before getting up and getting dressed as Mad-Eye Moody making Sabrina to miss his face as she wants him out, not hiding.

The second task is going to begin in two months making Sabrina to be prepared for anything as she does some research into what lives in the Black Lake making her to be more ready as she can handle anything in her path. Crouch was careful to making sure no one knows about him as he gets ready to move out to his new home, with his cousin Sabrina. Blaise had saw that Sabrina had did a marriage contract between him and Padma with eighteen children in eighteen years with a potion to help making him to love his Sky as Parvati had gotten one with her boyfriend, Lee with sixteen children in sixteen years. Flora and Hestia has gotten marriage contract with their boyfriends, Dean and Seamus, with six or eight children in six or eight years making them to love Sabrina for this as they know that Sabrina is looking out for them. George has been dating his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson and somehow Mr. Johnson had giving George permission to marry his daughter as a marriage contract had showed up for both to have four children in eight years making them to be happy as this gives them time to get use to being married.

Theodore and Ginny had been on two hundred dates right now and are enjoying their times together that Sabrina had set up a marriage contract for them with six children in six year. Serenity and Colin having twelve in twelve years making Serenity to be happy that Sabrina is the one to set this up as she wants to have twelve children with Colin. Cho and Cedric saw a contract of marriage from Sabrina for them to have four children in six years making them happy as Sabrina really knows how to look after them. Anthony and Susan has a marriage contract to have six children in eight years making them to honor Sabrina as both wanted six children and doesn't know when to start after getting married. Hannah and Denis have a marriage contract thanks to Sabrina as they need to have ten children in five years making them to wonder how Sabrina has managed to get THESE contracts passed their parents as she doesn't have the RIGHT to do those at all making them to wonder how she has managed to do this. Ron and Hermione were also thinking the same as they also have a marriage contract with three children in fourteen years making them to wonder how Sabrina is getting pass their families.

Pansy has falling for Zacharias Smith whom has the feeling of glacierly-waterfally-swamp flames with some feelings of desert flames making them confused to how Zach has four DWFs inside of him with Sabrina having Hermione to explain everything to him as she had made a marriage contract for them to have six children in eight year making them to know that Sabrina wants them to be together forever. Both Daphne and Myrtle had falling for Crouch making him to wonder how to treat them right and equally with Sabrina making a marriage contract for them to have eight children each in eight years making Crouch to wonder how Sabrina has managed to make the contracts go pass their parents.

Both Percy and Penelope have a marriage contract for them to have three to four children in six years making Penelope to be happy as she kissed the magic out of Percy making him to blush as everyone laugh at him in good manner. Sabrina had asked Ragnok for help on them as she wants them to be happy with each other and if she could find her own soulmate, no contract as she wants to do this properly for herself. The two months has passed and Sabrina was checks on everything and when she went to check on Luna, little Luna wasn't anywhere to be found making her to realized that Luna was what she would miss most as she promised she would look after her making her to be very furies as the next day, she stomped onto Crouch Sir's leg making the bone, the muscle tissue and blood vessels to come out of his leg making everyone to jaw drop at Sabrina.

"If ANY harm comes to Luna, I will PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Sabrina said as she walks to the end of the dock with fury still on her face making Krum to pale and sweat bucket loads as Sabrina looks like she is about to kill and he gives her lots of room with Cedric following him as Fleur looks at her and saw the fury still on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll get her back and I know you will make them pay for picking her." Sabrina smirks as Fleur knows how to make her feel lots better as Fred and George had created under water cameras to show what is happening down below making everyone to look excited at this as they placed the 'scene' in front of them. The caretaker had sounded the canon and all four jumped into the water making them to wonder how they're going to breathe, but Sabrina had gills on her neck with her swimming faster that any person or creature had ever done making her to reach the merfolks whom she punched in the face as they were about to harm Luna.

" **Back off from my child!** " Sabrina's magic had made the giant squid show up and grab both her and Luna after cutting the ropes before attacking the merfolks making them to attack the squid as Sabrina saw Krum get his sister and Cedric had gotten Cho, but Fleur didn't show up for her sister as Sabrina grabs her and found Fleur stuck by something before she hits them with a spectra spell to cause harm to them as Fleur swims up to her and Sabrina takes her to the surface making the meds to look at her scares while checking on Luna and Fleur's sister, Gabriella. Sabrina saw that Luna was cold and shivering, she took her towel off and wrapped both into it as Neville keeps everyone away from them as both Fred and George takes them away with Sabrina in first place once again for the second time in a row making Fleur to look at her. Sabrina kept Luna warm for six days as her body heat was dropping from being in that icy cold water making Sabrina to hate Crouch Sr even more for it.

Sabrina needs to be ready when she goes up against the Dark Lord as she knows he will try and kill her after coming back making her to train harder as she had made sure her family has gone to the six year spells, so they all can leave the school together and get everything ready for the defeat of the Dark Lord as she makes sure they can hold their own out there as Sabrina doesn't want to lose them at all. Sabrina had made sure that Crouch Sr gets arrested for using the Crucio on his own son after the tournament making sure that Crouch Jr is safe and already at his new place with a division under his leadership. Sabrina saw Luna getting much better making her to relax more, but was still angry at Crouch for what he did to Luna as she had made sure that Crouch won't be able to have any more kids thanks to her as she had hit him in the Holy Grail spot making him to hold his manhood as he feels too much pain thanks to Sabrina making sure he didn't feel the spell hit him there and she held it there for four hours killing every male egg he has inside him making Crouch Jr to laugh at his father as he is the only one to continue the family name.

Luna knows Sabrina is going to be meeting the Dark Lord after the third task as the cup is a portkey to where the Dark Lord is to complete the ritual to come back to the world as she warns Sabrina making Sabrina to promise to come back alive no matter what happens making Luna to nods as Neville holds her close to his chest like the others are as well, but Crouch had to stay hidden to keep others from finding out he is alive and he was shocked that Sabrina had over-ride the Dark Mark with her Sky flames making him free as the mark is fully gone. The third task has begin and Sabrina is already half-way to the cup and when she saw a sphinx, she knows she has to pass a riddle to continue on which she had studied every riddle in the world to make sure she passes any sphinx's riddles if she meets any of them of course. Sabrina walks up to the sphinx and bows in respect making the sphinx to be shocked before bowing back to Sabrina.

"What is your riddle, noble guardian of the pyramids?"

"What is orange, is a flame and in the Magical World, it's called something flames."

"Sky Soulfire."

"Correct, Sky Princess." Sabrina walks on with everyone, but her family being confused on the 'Sky Princess' part from the sphinx. Sabrina continues on and has found the cup right in the middle of the maze, but when she touched the cup, she was portkeyed to a grave yard with everyone watching the whole thing thanks to Sabrina charming her's with a 'Notice Me Not' Charm on them as a man has showed up with a 'baby' in his arms. Sabrina found herself pinned by a scythe from the skeleton behind her and the 'baby' was drop into a cauldron with the man speaking.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly taken. You will bring back your son." The bone was dropped into the cauldron before the man had taken out a knife.

"Flesh servant, willingly giving. You will bring back your master." The man had cutted off his whole right hand as it falls into the cauldron. The man turns to Sabrina with a new clean knife.

"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. You will bring back the Dark Lord." The man had cutted Sabrina's right arm before having the knife being stabbed into the wound to collect the blood before the man went to the cauldron.

"The Dark Lord shall raise again." The man had dropped six droplets of Sabrina's blood into the cauldron making her to hold in a cry as the cauldron bubbles and bursts into flames before a weird object is transforming in front of her making everyone to be freaking out as they see the Dark Lord…. BUTT NAKE! Sabrina was not happy with seeing the butt of the Dark Lord, but is happy she doesn't have to see his manhood…. until he turns to the man making everyone to look wide-eyed as the Dark Lord's manhood is nine inches.

"Rob me! ("Bloody moron can't dress himself?!" Ron shouted out making lots of people to nod their heads.)" The Dark Lord, Voldemort ordered as the man went straight to get his robes and dress his master before Voldemort had used his wand and had pressed it to the Dark Mark on his left arm which had called his Death Eaters to him. (AN: Same as canon.) Sabrina can see that Voldemort has only some of them as the rest is in jail which he needs to get them unless he breaks them out himself and he rather hide to regain his power and strength.

"My Lord. ("Lord my ass! He couldn't even dress himself!" Ron shouted out as people nodded their heads at him.) The child. ("Sabrina is not a child! She's a woman, you bloody hell moron! Someone get him some goddamn glasses to wear!" This time, it was Hermione who shouted it out making everyone to know that Sabrina is a woman as she had handled everything like it was a job.) You need to stop ignoring your special guest. ("More like 'Kidnap the special guest and use them to bring back the Dark Lord!' type of guest!" Draco was very angry as he wanted to punch something very badly and Astoria kissed him on the checks to calm him down which had him blushing up a storm.)" Voldemort turns to Sabrina and remembers her as he walks up to her making her to feel gross.

"Ah, Hayachiya! I had almost forgotten you were here."

"My name is Sabrina, you kusso pedophile chertov hundan hokipuka son of a motherless goat! ("Ouch! Mind me to never get her angry like he just did." "Agreed on that, dear brother of mine." Both Fred and George said as everyone can see that Sabrina can get very angry if anyone had used her real name than the one she is used to.)" Voldemort was confuse to some of the words she had said and one of his Death Eaters were foaming at the mouth.

"Don't call my lord a 'fucker who has sexual interest in/with children fucking bastard asshole' you bitch!" That had gotten Voldemort to wonder where she had learned those words.

"He is too a fucker as he is an idiot for attack me and my parents, is too a pedophile as if he didn't try and kill me he would have had sex with me on a daily bases, is too a fucking bastard as he is too high to think he is a god and he is TOO a asshole as he thinks the world is his when it's not! ("Ouch! Mind me to make sure that Sabrina has lots of sweets to calm her down with a sugar quill to chew on plus forty-eight million more for her as I have a funny feeling she is going to be chewing on her quills a lot after this." "Agreed, Daphne. Maybe we can get some for ourselves as well, too." Daphne and Myrtle said as they look to Theodore to find out how much that could cost.)" Sabrina shouted out making Voldemort to watch as this is getting rather good with his Death Eaters passing him the popcorn and butter-beer to drink as well, too.

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Think they'll add swear words in it?" Voldemort asked his Death Eaters as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Is too, cock sucker!"

"Swear word! Get me more popcorn and better-beer!" Death Eaters even got themselves some while everyone else was sweat dropping at what they are watching.

"Is not, slut!"

"Is too, Uke! Oh, and that means you're on the bottom!"

"Is not, wore!"

"Is too, Son of a bitch!"

"Is not, Pedo!" ("Ouch!" "Mama isn't even into children!" Hermione and Luna shouted.)

"Is too, man wore!"

"Oh, this is starting to get good!" Voldemort said as his Death Eaters agreed with him.

"Is not, cock hole!"

"Is too, son of a motherless goat!"

"That one took the cake!" Death Eater #four said as everyone agreed with him.

"Is not, Vamp bitch!"

"Whoa! Didn't expect that one!" Death Eater #six as he digs into his popcorn.

"Is too, human scum!"

"Now she's acting like a vampire. How long is this going to be lasting?"

"No idea." Death Eater #five and eight said together as they shake their heads.

"Is not, Werewolf bitch!"

"Is too, succubus toy!"

"Ouch! That's harsh on a man's pride." Death Eater #two said.

"Is not, dragon sacrifice!"

"Damnna it! That one would of hurted a woman's pride!" Death Eater #nine said.

"Is too, dragon dung cleaner!"

"That one had actually taking the cake and eating, too!" Death Eater #seven said.

"Is not, Dumbledore wore!"

"Fuck!" Every Death Eater said.

"Is too, Voldemort wore!"

"Ouch!" Every Death Eater said.

"Is not, Snape Slut!" ("Leave me out of this!" Snap shouted as everyone sighs.)

"Is too, Greyback bitch!"

"If he was here, he would have killed her for that comment and insult." Voldemort said as everyone agrees with him.

"Is not, vampire wore!"

"Is too, Lucius's sex toy!" ("Let us not drag my father into this!" Draco shouted as Astoria sits onto his lap to let him hold her.)

"Is not, centaur bitch!"

"Is not, dragon sluty wore!" ("Oh shit!" Everyone said as they watch this show down come to an end.)

"Is too, Dementor wore!" Voldemort couldn't believe this.

"You tricked me!"

"Oldest trick in the book and you fall for it!" Sabrina was smirking at him as Voldemort doesn't know what to do as he looks to his followers who shrugs their shoulders at him.

"O.K. Let's go back to why you're here, Haya… Sabrina. ("Close call for him, but it won't last for long." "Got that right." Ginny and Theodore said as they saw how close Sabrina was to calling him something else.)"

"I already know why I'm here. My blood was to be used to bring you back to life and then we fight until one of us is tired and if it's me, you would use the killing curse on me to kill me there and then, rule the Magical World, kill Dumbledore, kill the muggles, kill the muggle-borns and then make the Magical World become squibs as the intern breeding with other Magical Family members that are related to each other in some way will cause them to become squibs and then the world is dead as there is no humans begins, both magic and none magic alive." Voldemort was shocked and confuse as he doesn't know what to say.

"The Crab and Goyle families are the closes thing to becoming squibs as they don't have that much magic in them at all. Adding muggle blood or half-blood into the family will make the child more powerful and will save the family from becoming squibs."

"Still, I need you dead."

"Did I forget to mention that I'm neutral in everything?"

"Pardon me?"

"I just want to live my life, look after my 'friends', find a life partner and have a family. That's all I ever wanted plus to find out who is keeping me from finding out about my family as that's a crime and the goblins don't like that very much as lots of goblins in Gringotts had gotten killed for doing that. Ragnok, the Overlord had to personally kill them himself really." Voldemort doesn't know what to say as Sabrina is neutral in everything.

"Now, if you can excuse me. I must get back to my 'friends'." Sabrina had made the scythe move away from her and she walks to the cup.

"Oh, and everything here has been recorded thanks to these." Sabrina had showed off the glasses to Voldemort.

"Everyone has watched and seen you come back, so they're preparing to fight you as I won't be fighting as I got other plans to do. No one can tell a Lady what to do as once I was forced to enter, I become Lady in my family, but Ragnok won't let me have the ring until I am seventeen, but will let me take over the paper work only for my families each. Tough luck of staying hiding and no I didn't hide them, I just used a 'Notice Me Not' Charm on them, so I can see where I'm going in the maze. Chow, Riddle. Still don't know how we're related." Sabrina has touched the cup and was gone making Voldemort to try and figure out what she means by that. Sabrina was back with her friends and Luna jumps onto her as she had kept her promise of coming back safe and sound.

"Don't even think of asking me questions when even I don't know how we're related as I need to be seventeen to know and if you try to force a goblin to tell you, you lose your vault and money for life. And no, it's not a trick of the glasses. They just show you what we, champions, see with our own eyes." That got the Minster to shut his mouth and get everything ready to fight Voldemort. Sabrina plans for the next summer to learn Tai Chi Martial Arts with Tae Kwon Do, Sword Arts, Karate, Kung Fu and how to silently walk to make people freak out as they won't be able to hear them at all.

Sabrina and her family are now seventh years making them happy to leave the school as Cedric had went for one more year to be near them making Dumbledore to think Cedric wants more training for his mastery in each classes he has taken. McGonagall was getting angry as Sabrina had gone into seventh year making her so angry as she doesn't like Sabrina one bit as she had made her lose her Head of House position, had out lasted every abuse she had giving like changing the password every night, twice the amount of homework, anything she can think of to get her kicked out of school and now Sabrina is calling herself neutral in this whole war meaning she is not going to fight.

'I don't care what Dumbledore says, she has to die.' McGonagall though as she plans to have Sabrina killed during the summer by sicing Dementors onto her as she knows how much Dementors are for something so pure and Luna is the perfect target for them to eat. Luna didn't see it as she was seeing the future where Sabrina is free and has a family while being happy as she has never been happy before. Hermione has gotten everything ready for training with Theodore looking over the prices and how many classes they are allowed to have for each one.

Sabrina wonders if she will find love out there in this cruel world that she is living in as she looks at Luna who is taking a nap on Neville's lap making Sabrina to smile at the site before she saw Hermione and Ron going out to the village for a date like the others are as well, too. Sabrina can feel something is going to be happening and will keep her guard up to make sure her family is safe no matter what. Sabrina had made sure that everything is ready with Remus living with Sirius as Lord Black had welcomed back his cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black back into the family with his second cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and Ted Tonks was welcomed into the family making him very happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabrina and her family had been doing Tai Chi first as they are fast learners making some of the teachers to think that they are prodigies and had them learn one on one rather than as a group making Sabrina to accept it as one on one is a rather better as they have more training time and more time to fix their mistakes in the techniques to make them better more mastered. The whole summer learning Tai Chi before they turned back time to redo the summer to learn Tae Kwon Do which they also were called prodigies in as well making Sabrina to wonder why her and her family is learning so fast and had found out that the limits of their minds have vanished once their DWFs have been unlocked as their learning capacity had increase to let them learn more and quicker as well, too.

Sabrina had warned Dumbledore about their 'new' learning capacity making him to prepare the teachers, so they are warned ahead of time and Sabrina had tried a new technique to use with her 'new' found Chis which had allowed her to shrink her size to that of a grade-school girl making her family shocked that she had done a new technique by herself which she is planning to write down with other Tai Chi techniques as well as she is planning to mark them as a family techniques in the future as she has learned about family Tai Chi Martial Arts making her to think of doing the same thing as well.

Sabrina has been wondering how she feels being a child again, but she never had a normal childhood, so she just left it and continued to do her Tai Chi training with her other training as well, too. Sword Arts was completely different as they never knew what to expect and the way the teachers had them going proves them right as they had to have two summers of Sword Arts just to pass the mastery of it and allow to own one as well, too. Sabrina knows that Karate is completely different from Tae Kwon Do and they were called prodigies again in it making Sabrina to wonder if they can enter tournaments for this stuff.

Kung Fu, don't get Sabrina start as she has just had enough of the rapid moves she had to do to master that fighting style as she doesn't want to hear about Kung Fu ever again. To walk silently without anyone hearing them was something that Sabrina doesn't know about and she went straight to an expert that she has regret as he had them learning how by killing people which was not O.K with her thank you ever much. For four summers, they had to do the same training making them to really regret it as they had never been so tired before in their whole life.

They can't even tell if one of them is behind or not, so Sabrina had to teach them how to sense making it much more easier on them as they had sensed their magic, chi and DWFs making them to wonder if they can sense other things as well, too. Sirius, Remus and the Tonks had a hard time hearing them as they move so silently making them to wonder what they have been learning all summer. Sabrina knows that Voldemort won't stop until she is dead may she be neutral, light or dark and she doesn't like it, so she had asked Remus, the Tonks and Sirius to help them with their training making them happy to help out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina knows that this day was going to be bad as Umbridge, from the Ministry, is here teaching DADAs making Sabrina to wonder if the Minister thinks it's all a joke which it's not as Lady Bones is making sure to have all Aurors fully trained and use curses only if the Death Eaters tries to kill people making Sabrina to be happy that Lady Bones has gotten this cover as she doesn't want to fight in a war at all and she knows she can't just ignore this as Voldemort will try to find a way for her to come out and fight. Sabrina is in her grade-school girl form making lots of people to stare at her as they think she has been cursed to be a child again making her to laugh at them as they don't know her training as when she and her family had finished their seven summers, their bodies had changed to handle the changes that had happened to them making them to never do that again as they don't want to change like they did after seven summer redoes plus the ones they had done the previse summers included as well.

Sabrina has forty-eight F cups combined with the chest size of Maya Natsume in Tenjo Tenge when she isn't in her child form, but times two making her to feel that everyone is going to be staring at her double thirty-eight H cup firm and lifted chest, with her hair being the same length as Maya and she has a wooden sword with her, but left her three snake familiars back home as with eggs, the females will be over-protective of them and Sirius had payed someone to tell him that there is a basilisk under his goddaughter's home. Sabrina has on Maya's uniform from the anime that fits her perfectly and when she goes back to normal, she transforms just like Maya did in the first episode of Tenjo Tenge.

Sabrina also has lots of cosplay clothing for girls from different anime shows making her whole family to be shocked that she can fit into them still as she one time worn Pandora Hearts White Rabbit Will of the Abyss in front of them making them to take a picture and make a photo album of them so her children can see them for themselves. Hermione's hair went straight and her teeth had straighten thanks to Sabrina hitting her with a spell to fix them making Ron to keep kissing her for hours much to everyone's amusement.

Hermione's body looks a lot like a fifteen year old version of Aya Natsume making Sabrina to smile as Hermione looks shocked as her hair is the same length as Aya's, but brown. Neville's body had changed into one that Mitsumo Tayanagi has making Neville to use the same moves as him thanks to him watching how to do them and Luna used her illusions to help him out. Neville even has a wooden sword like Sabrina including everyone as Hermione had somehow gained the Dragon's Eye from the show and can use it making her someone you don't want to get angry at you. Luna looks more like her mother, but a younger version of her making Luna happy about that.

Daphne has grown her hair to where it is touching the ground with her height being above Sabrina's by a foot or two with her chest being the same size as Maya making Sabrina to wonder how everyone is going to be handling their new looks once they get to school. Blaise has increased in height and has gotten tattoos of both families with a family crest of both fused making everyone to know who he is loyal to with his hair being long like Kanda Yuu's from D-Gray Man with it up in a high ponytail as he has the aura of a powerful man coming from him making Padma to whine as every girl is looking at her man, but she stops when he kissed her on the lips in front of everyone making the girls to back off as Blaise is taking.

Parvati and Lee were happy as Parvati's parents had met him and Blaise with their blessings proving they like them as they worry more over their girlfriend's than anything else. Parvati and Padma had watched some Indian shows and their bodies changed to fit that of an Indian Goddess making them to wonder how they didn't get the extra arms. Lee's hair went straight and after watching D-Gray Man, he can make teases like Tyki making everyone to shiver as no one should piss him off. Lee has gained some muscle to his arm and legs making his attacks deadly and he is more deadlier with a sword.

Tracy looks more like Maya, but a fifteen year old version of her as her body, hair and chest look just like hers making Fred to carry her to the train to keep the other boys away from her. Fred and George had both grown out their hairs which reaches their ankles and has them in a low ponytail, both has some muscles and they have out grown Percy making him to be shocked. Both Colin and Dennis has grown and are now young man making the girls to try and caught their eyes, but their girlfriends won't allow it as they keep the girls away from their man.

Hannah has grown into a nice nurse figure making lots people to try and make her treat their ill family members making her to be angry and had them forget they had ever seen her as she only treats her family. Susan is the police officer of the family as well as the healer making her even more deadly as she can make sure no one leaves their rooms and can make people talk with one word: Death. Crouch has taken a division of his own with Sirius, Remus and the Tonks to help him out with the stuff for his division.

Myrtle has grown into the woman she should have been if she hadn't died making Sabrina happy as she knew it was right to make her her sister and she had her eyes checked and fixed making her to lose her glasses making her to be happy as well. Flora and Hestia had dyed their hairs different colors making Sabrina happy as they look different and their boyfriends, Dean and Seamus look more like body guards making them to be happy as both Dean and Seamus are working on a division for body guards and watch man plus guard dogs as well making Sabrina happy.

Cho looks a lot like a Mulan from Walt Disney Mulan, but with a bit more muscles to her arm and she has more training done than Mulan with Cedric being Shan from Mulan with a bit more muscles and has his sword on his right hip. Astoria looks like a younger version of her mother making Daphne shocked along with a wooden sword being attached to her back with her hair in a high ponytail. Serenity looks like the splitting image of her mother with her hair being long and her wooden sword is attached to her left hip.

Theodore is taller with his hair going to his hips in a low ponytail with his sword being attached to his back on his left side with some muscles on his arms and chest while Ginny has grown into a beautiful woman that Theodore had to start beating his follow man with a stick to keep them back. Anthony has grown into a man that can protect his girlfriend making her to blush from seeing so much muscle on his body with his hair going to his lower back. Pansy has lose her pug nose and looks beautiful making lots of guys to hit on her which had made her boyfriend, Zacharias go and punch them in the face making her to giggle at them as she kisses him on the check.

Pansy has gained a lot in the chest making her to worry that man will look at her there making her boyfriend to beat them all with a stick for it. Dean and Seamus had looked different making their parents to look shocked as Dean looks like a body guard while Seamus looks like a general in the army with both hairs going to the middle of their backs in a low ponytail. Zacharias's body had became a body of a boxer combined with a general look as his hair has out grown to go to his ankles with muscles and his cloth outline each part of his body.

Percy is shorter than his younger brothers, Fred and George as he looks like Nightwing from Young Justice and Son of Batman with Penelope looking like a mix between Starfire from Teen Titain: The Judas Contract and Batwoman from Batman: Bad Blood making lots of man to try and date her, but Percy has to kick his follow man away from her. Crouch has changed a lot with hair that goes to his lower back in a braid with no facely hair and he looks handsome making both Myrtle and Daphne to upper cut their follow weman away from him with his wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with black tight pants that fit his muscles and he has a black long jacket along with black shoes as he makes sure they get onto the train.

Sabrina is sitting on Ron's shoulder making lots of people to wonder who she is as they had never seen her like in that size before with Hermione holding Ron's hand while the rest followed them into a compartment to sit and talk. Umbridge doesn't know what to think of Sabrina when she saw her in her child form making her to wonder if it is a curse on her or something, but no way to tell as Sabrina looks like she is very happy to be in that form and left it be for now. Sabrina looks to Umbridge and knows she was thinking about her new size making her to wonder what Umbridge is up to as she looks at her books to complete school and leave to take care of stuff. Two months has passed and Umbridge has called Sabrina to her office making Sabrina to wonder what she had done wrong and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sabrina enters the room and saw lots of cats on plates making her to think that Umbridge is a cat woman and that she likes pink. Umbridge was sitting down on a chair waiting for Sabrina to come in and sit down which Sabrina did making Umbridge to start talking.

"What curse made you this size? We need to know, so we can counter it."

"It's not a curse. Ever heard of Tai Chi?"

"No."

"It's a fighting style that you use punches and kicks in and I use the 'chi' to shrink myself to look like this. It helps me out since I found out that my magic is very large, like Dumbledore's time four million, so my chis would also be the same size, so I used them to shrink myself to contain them."

"You learned a fighting style?"

"Well, if a muggle tries to rape me, I want to make sure I can defend myself, don't I? I can't use magic on them."

"True."

"Is that all? I got a four hundred word essay to write out with a couple of spells to practise for classes." Umbridge nods her head and Sabrina left the room and headed to her room to do as she had said making her to write more than four hundred words. Sabrina and her family kept their training going and others wanted Sabrina's help making lots of them to do her training making them to dodge colored changing charms with some stunners and hexes. Everyone had caught on when they saw the others on the floor, or scratching their boils.

Everybody had learned how to dodge, but by then they all had boils and they couldn't stand for an hour with Sabrina sending multiplying stinger spells at them as they all jumped up quick and started to move around the room making Sabrina to smirk as her family just shakes their heads at her as she is enjoying this too much. Did I forget to mention she is in her chibi form? Well, she is and is enjoying it all making many to shiver as they don't want to do anymore right now thank you very much, sir…... Ma'. Sabrina knows what they mean by sir, but it's ma' making them to really be scared for their lives as Sabrina is going to go all out on them to get them to where she and her family are at.

Sabrina had them to run away from Raptors with two pounds of flour bag to increase their speed while she is sending hexes and stunners at them making them to run for their lives as they can't take much more of this as Sabrina has a shit eating 'I rule the world, bitches!' smirk on her face making them to be afraid of her as they keep running as Hermione had warned them that Raptors are carnivores, meaning they eat meat making them to really run for their lives. Sabrina had them shooting spells for ten whole hours at 'Death Eaters' making them to increase their magic capacity along with all bonds on their cores to disappear as they keep shooting spells over and over again before Sabrina had them dodging her spells with four pound bags tied to their backs while they were shooting at 'Death Eaters' making them to almost past out as this kind of training is something they aren't use to at all. Sabrina had her family join in as well since the beginning making them to wish she didn't as she isn't doing any training, but she was as they saw she is was being chased by four herds of Compys making them to look shocked at the small dinosaurs as they had almost got Sabrina four times.

Sabrina had them doing push-ups with an eight pounds bag of flour sitting on their backs as they have to do two hundred punch-ups making them to realize that Sabrina is a Sadist, Insane Torturer Chibi Nutter without a wand, or S.I.T.C.N, as she can make things show up without her wand as they, the first years had found out she doesn't have one at all, are scared of her. Sabrina had them doing two hundred sit-ups with twelve pounds for flour tied to their arms, two hundred crutches with twelve pounds of flour tied to their backs, two hundred jumping jacks with twelve pounds for flour tied to their backs, two hundred sprints with twelve pounds for flour tied to their backs from one side of the room to the other which is a five hundred meter with Raptors popping up from both sides making them to go back to the other side as the spaces in between the two sides started to decreased making them to panic as they see the Raptors looking hungry which made them to hit them with stunners each time making Sabrina to smirk at them.

Sabrina had them dodging bites from a T-Rex with twenty pounds of flour tied to their backs making them to think of how to get by the heads without getting biting making thee to think quickly as the T-Rexes looked hungry if they are trying to caught them which made them scared as they don't know what to do and they saw Sabrina just go right under a hole with T-Rex's head popping up to bite her, but she punched it in the nose making it to whine as he pops back up making them to use their spells to get pass them which had made Sabrina to think of something harder for them to do. Sabrina had them running away from a herd of T-Rexes with fifty pounds of flour making them to split up as the older ones watch out for the younger ones and they all fired spells at the T-Rexes making Sabrina to smirk as the T-Rexes are magic proof making them to panic before one of them hits them with a rock that they conjured up to throw at them which had killed them making everyone to do that as Sabrina smiles at them.

Sabrina had them completely carrying six pounds of flour tied to their backs while running away from a Spinosaurs making them to wish they had never asked Sabrina for help as they run from the carnivore dinosaur that is right behind them and nineteen more had joined in as well making them to really run for their lives as they don't want to be dino food thank you very much. Sabrina had them swimming away from a Megalodon with ten pounds of rice tied to their backs and they can't complain if they need to swim for their lives as they can't believe she is making them do this stuff while she has a harder one to do which is swim away from FOUR Megalodons.

Did they forget to mention that she is shooting spells at them? Well, she is as they have to keep swimming for their lives here. Sabrina had them completely learning how to sneak around and do sneak attacks, but she and her family were the only ones able to do this and the others are panicking as they keep getting hit and keep making noises as well making her and her family to hear them. After six hours, they finally managed to sneak attach Sabrina together making her to dodge, but still get hit by spells making her prod of them as she makes sure they can sneak up on Death Eaters.

Sabrina had them completely wrestling again a grizzle bear, A GRIZZLE BEAR that looks to be hungry as she has to wrestle big foot making them to think she is trying to kill them while training them at the same time making them to which they really hadn't asked her for help as she is enjoying this too much as she has it on video tape and pictures as well, too. They really wished they hadn't asked her for help at all as they are really tired right now and Sabrina isn't letting them rest.

Sabrina had a small smile as she had them getting use to her training now as they are done training for today making them to have house elves take them to their rooms and bath them before putting their cloth on for bed as this is going to be going on a daily bases now with new spells to learn as well. When Sabrina and her family had heard that there is a prophecy on Sabrina and that is why Voldemort went after her and her family, she had walked right into the Ministry and went to see the prophecy that is on her making Sabrina to have company from the Aurors making her to just leave them be and when she had found it, she had heard words being spoken to her.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

"This is for a male and I'm a female. My parents didn't defied him three times nor did they fight him as they are neutral in the war. They talked to him yes, but they didn't defied him unless someone had put a curse on him to attack them. Voldemort left them be as he knew they were family in some way. Now, he is a monster that wants to kill me because of this person. I have no choose, but to fight my own cousin." Sabrina said as her name was erased from the prophecy and replaced with a '? ? ?' in her place. Lord Malfoy, who is pretending to be someone completely else, was there and he returned to his Lord with the news making Voldemort to wonder about what he had just heard from Lord Malfoy. Sabrina thinks of the people who hated 'Voldemort' and had found only one person making her to be very angry: Albus Dumbledore. Sabrina had sent a letter to Sirius about this making him to be shocked as Kreacher had brought Regular's body with him STILL alive making Sabrina to wonder how and why without an answer as she stares hatedly at Dumbledore making him confused along with everyone else before Snape and Umbridge heard her shouting one time.

"HOW DARE THAT FUCKING MAN FUCKING DO THAT TO VOLDEMORT! MY PARENTS NEVER DEFIED HIM, NOT ONCE! THEY WERE FUCKING NEUTRAL AND HE FUCKING ACCEPTED IT AS THEY WERE FAMILY SOMEHOW! IF I EVER GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HIM, I'LL KILL HIM! 'CAUSE OF HM, I HAVE TO KILL MY OWN COUSIN!" Sabrina was really angry as she sobs at the end as she shouted that last part making both Snape and Umbridge to look shocked as Sabrina was heartbroken at this making them to leave her alone until she has calmed down. Sabrina had cried herself to sleep making her family to worry as they had never seen her like this before and they don't like it one bit.

Luna had to crawl into her bed to let Sabrina hold her close as she calms down in her sleep. Sabrina keeps glaring at Dumbledore and McGonagall was getting angry, so she did something that would make Sabrina angry even more. Sabrina was working on her school work and had finished every spell that the seven years need to know along with her family making them to write just the essays and then take the tests that she didn't know what was going to be happening to her soon before the school year ends. Luna had seen where every horcrux is making it easier for Sabrina to get rid of them and joining the summer, she will get rid of them, but Sabrina feels like someone is watching her and she doesn't like it as they are hiding from her making her to wonder how they are doing this.

As the school year goes on and Sabrina continues the tor…training of her follow students with the older ones continuing it after she is gone from the school, Sabrina had felt funny in the stomach and when she went to see the nurse, Dumbledore was there with McGonagall making the latter to smirk at her making Sabrina to feel something is very wrong with her.

"Something the matter, Potter? Stomach not agreeing with you?"

"What did you do?"

"You won't ever find a man who doesn't want a woman who has someone else's child." Dumbledore had stunned her and the nurse had used magic on Sabrina's stomach and had to knocked out Sabrina making Sabrina to wake up four hours later with Umbridge, Sirius, Remus, the Tonks family, her family, Dumbledore, Snape, the Minister of Magic, Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom all in the same room as her. Before she could ask what is going on, she had hear four cries making her to stop and slowly turn to her left making her to see four tiny children: two boys and two girls wrapped up in a blanket with Dumbledore looking at Lady Bones with a 'I didn't do it. I was forced.' look on his face, but Lady Bones only saw a part of that face.

"If you didn't rape her, then who did?"

"I DID rape her, but I was NOT in CONTROL of MY BODY! I was talking to McGonagall when she hit me with a spell and I blacked out and I saw Sabrina beside me with McGonagall smirking at her making me to REALIZED that SHE had made me RAPE her. I made her forget as it was not right and I didn't want her to remember it as she knew I was not in control and I didn't want her to have nightmares of that day for the rest of her life."

"It'll teach her to be disrespectful to me during her first year! No man would want to be with her now! Her life is ruined like she did with mine!" McGonagall had to be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital who the nurses there had told them she had lose it after the sorting during first year making her to be locked up forever and Sabrina had gained the last name McGonagall by conquest.

"If you like Sabrina, whoever you fall for, they are welcome to blood and magic adopt them. I don't mind at all. I didn't want you to have nightmares of that day. I shouldn't have erased it from your mind. Forgive me."

"I forgive you." Sabrina said as she looks to her children, whom she is holding, and had picked out the names for them.

"James Hadrian Potter. Lily Hayachi Potter. Ariana Moana Potter and Toshiro Hyorinmaru Potter." Dumbledore was happy with the names and within his will, his four children will take over the Dumbledore Family with everything he owns to them and Sabrina. He sent the new will over to the goblins and they had it sealed until his death. Sabrina had to have a house elf get everything set as she has children that are going to be needing some sleep and when everyone else, but Neville, his guardians and Sabrina's guardians had left the room, Luna had spoken up.

"Mother, James has Cloudy-Lightningly-Sky Flames, Lily has Stormy-Misty Sky Flames, Ariana has Sunny-Rainy Sky Flames and Toshiro has Snowy-Sky Flames." Everyone was shocked as Sabrina explained about her Snow Flames she has and they are the eighth element to the Vongola which Max had told her when she showed him the flames. The nursey is ready for the children to be in with Toshiro crying whenever he is away from Sabrina meaning he can sense flames and didn't want to be away from her.

"This summer is going to be fun. You guys ready to head home?"

"Hai, Cielo-sama." Everyone had unpacked everything they had owned from their old homes and placed them in their new homes as Sabrina has the Tonks on a portkey to come visit if they want to go back home making them happy as Sabrina had made sure that they come visit every second or third day making them to laugh as Sabrina had really had liked them. (AN: Sabrina was in her normal form when she got raped as she can't go into her child form when pregnant)


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina had to bring her children with her when she went to destroy the horcruxes, but Toshiro had to be held by her making her to be tired as Toshiro won't let Sirius hold him, but when Luna holds him he goes straight to sleep making her to believe that Sabrina's flames are inside of them which calms little Shiro down making Sabrina to sigh of relief as she went for a good four hour nap which everyone laughs at her about making her to make them do that S.I.T.C.N. training again with Sirius and Remus plus the Tonks and Dumbledore to freak out about it once they saw it. Sabrina had found the Grant Ring and the ring tried to control her, but did a major fail on that as Sabrina doesn't allow anything to control her making the ring to give up and Sabrina felt a curse on the ring making her to remove the stone and destroy the ring in Sky Flames making it to scream before the flames vanished with the ring still there.

"One down, six more to go." Sabrina had allowed the goblins to remove the soul shard from her forehead which was going to be painful and she didn't want her kids in the room or to hear her. Two hours has passed and the soul shard has been removed and destroyed making Sabrina happy as that's two down and five more to go. Luna had found the cup in the dark art stuff the goblins had removed from the vaults and Sabrina had blasted her flames at it destroying it and somehow the cup survived the blast.

"Three down, four more to go." The locket as easy to get as Sabrina had it burned as Kreacher drops it and it was gone, but the locket had stayed making Sabrina to wonder why as there is three more to destroy before Voldemort is dead. Sabrina had found the Rowena's Lost Diadem in Hogwarts inside the Room of Lost Things making Sabrina to take home everything as house elves can fix anything making it two more horcruxes to destroy. The Dairy of Tom Riddle was easy and left only the snake and that one is near Voldemort, so they left it for another time as Sabrina needs to get her children back home and she needs to rest for a bit.

Sabrina has been wondering why Regular is still alive and how he survived when out of nowhere, Regular had bonded to Sabrina as a Sunny-Stormy-Cloud Flame user making her shocked as she doesn't know what to do and Hermione had to explain everything making Regular happy to be part of the family. Regular had tried to do the Patrons charm and his was a peacock phoenix making everyone shocked at this. Sirius doesn't even know what is going on and had taken the role of father to Sabrina making her happy as she spends time together with him to get to know him with Lady Black, Draco's mother, being the kind aunty to her making Sabrina happy to have a caring loving family.

Sabrina had made sure that every book in her vaults, copies of the books in Hogwarts and around the world that she doesn't have went into a library and the books form the Black Residents went into the library as well which had allowed Hermione to have a lot of books to read as she has copies of all of them, so she can move them into her library in her place and read them as this is not something you get so easily and Sabrina has nothing against it at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Sabrina had heard about animal boxes that use flames to release them and she had ordered some to fit with her family making them happy for this as they went to that person to have them made with who they are for making them shocked as they showed up the ones that were already made: Dolphins, Sharks, Whales, Horses, Cats, Dogs, Wolves, Peacocks, Monkeys, Bulls, Birds, Mythical Creatures, Dinosaurs, Insets, Foxes, Bears, Mammals, Reptiles and hybrids. Sabrina had felt a Mythical Creature Hybrid was for her and she found a Unicorn Pegasus making her family shocked as a second one has showed up in her hands called a Chinese Hungarian Fireball Horntail Dragon making Sabrina to be shocked at this as both had became rings and Sabrina had put them on her left hand making everyone to be shocked.

Hermione went for a Leopard and a Black Panther which can become a hybrid, Ron went for a Leoger with a Lionger, Ginny went for a Peacock Phoenix and a white mare, Theodore went for a black stud and a wolf dog. Anthony went for a shark and a killer whale, Cho went for a white wolf with a red bull, Cedric went for an Allosaurus and an occamy. Susan went for a dolphin and a white peacock, Hannah went for a small monkey and a griffin, Draco went for a dragon and a black wolf, Astoria went for a roc and a swallow, Serenity went for a hawk and a aquilpos (Which is a small dinosaur), Dennis went for a compy (Compsognathus is the full name) and a grey wolf, Colin went for a T-Rex and a gorilla, Dean went for a hippogriff and a liger, Seamus went for a rainforest wolf and a lemur.

Hestia went for a sparrow and a chimaera, Flora went for a titano boa and a dragonfly, Myrtle went for a shark and a whale, Crouch went for a sphinx and a raven, George went for a raijin and a thunderbird, Fred went for a scorpion and a dire wolf, Blaise went for a kaijin and a raccoon, Pansy went for a hyena and a white tiger. Tracy went for a hippocampe and a firebird, Lee went for a spider and a bat, Padma went for a fox and a bear, Percy went for a hawk and a horse, Penelope went for a liger and a sparrow, Parvati went for a komodo dragon and a polar bear.

Daphne went for a theasestral and a panda bear, Luna has a megalodon with a humpback whale and Regular has a fire lizard with a snow leopard. Sabrina and her family were happy with their animals that they paid double for them before they left the building and went back home. A sorting person was doing a hit when they felt a pull towards somewhere and they are going to find out what it is. Sabrina went home to her children when her animal rings glowed having the animals to show themselves and look after the little ones making Sabrina happy as she goes for a nap.

Sabrina wakes up to her hatchlings crying and went to feed them as she knows they are hungry making her to make sure each one has some motherly time with her or have all four of them together with her as Sirius and Lady Black helps her out, or more like Lady Black since she had a child herself, as she is slowly getting use to being a mother. Sabrina saw that a year had went by and now her children are a year old making her happy as she plans a big birthday party for them making her family happy as she had made sure they had remembered this day for life as she makes sure everything is set and ready as all four had gotten four hundred presents each making them to squeal at the toys they have.


	14. Chapter 14

Sabrina had been doing nothing, but training as she needs to make sure that everything is set and with her being sixteen now, she has one more year left before she can get the information on her family making her happy as she sees her children are walking for the first time making her want to cheer at them as she sees they were walking to her with Luna filming it.

"Oh, they grow up so fast." Sirius said as he looks at the little ones on the floor walking to their mother with little Shiro walking behind the others. Sabrina had hugged each one and had made sure they have one cookie each making them happy to have a cookie as they always loves cookies, but not as much as they love their mother. Luna was happy to film this as they can watch it over the years when they are all grown up as Draco looks at the money for the family making him to worry as Sabrina has made sure to keep to the budget, but McGonagall was stealing from her making her to lost her vault and be giving to Sabrina. Sabrina loves spending time with them and Toshiro, little Shiro has his Snow Flames out already and is slowly using them to make it snow in the house much to his excitement and joy. Sabrina couldn't get mad at him for wanting snow as she knows naming him after Captain Toshiro Hisugaya and his Zanpakutou, Hyorinmaru was a mistake as he likes the snow a lot with winter as his favourite season.

Sabrina has always knew that Toshiro would be special, but this is different as Toshiro had made sure that it's not cold in the room and his siblings can have fun as Luna and Crouch keeps an eye on them during that time. Sabrina saw that Remus and Nymphadora are dating making her happy as she smiles at them before she went back to her kids as they need some motherly time making her to wonder if they will ever find love in this world as she plays caught with her kids making Sirius happy to see this as he had taken a picture of it. Hermione has gotten lots of research done making Sabrina and everyone else to wonder why she had did so much research as there is a meeting with Sabrina's animal boxes keeping an eye on her children.

"This meeting is now in order. Hermione, what did you research that had made you go this crazy?" Sabrina pointed to four small red waggles making Hermione to rub the back of her head as she starts to talk about it to everyone there.

"Let's just say I wanted to know more on the flames and this research as the answers to that." Hermione had gotten everything set up to show her research making everyone to wonder what she has.

"Okay; we'll start in the middle, with the Flames of the Sky. The most famous Sky Flame User was Ambrogio Selinunte, commonly called Giotto Vongola and the founder of the Vongola, which later because the most influential Mafia Family in Sicily. Giotto was a bastard son of Raphael Maltese, a wizard who raped a young witch called Maria Selinunte back in sixteen-eighty-one. Maria was then taken in by a couple who belonged to a minor branch of the Potter Family and left her son with them when she went on to marry Christopher Potter, the then-Heir Potter, five years later. Giotto grew up in rural Sicily, founded a vigilante group to protect the locals from the gradual collapse of law and order and took on the name 'Vongola' aged eighteen, naming himself after the group he had founded." Hermione paused. All the information so far had been dug up by her alone to understand everything about the DWFs. Now it was time for her to move on into speculation and extrapolation. Tapping the orange stripe on the board, a colour sketch appeared, showing a tall, blond-haired, orange-eyed man wearing a white cape.

"Giotto Vongola is still considered the pinnacle of everything a Sky is and should be: calm, strong and accepting with a keen intuition and considerable natural charisma. The Sky Attribute is therefore considered to be Harmony: a Vongola Sky understands, accepts and influences those possessing any other Flame-type. Vongola Skies are also expected to have one Guardian of each Flame-type, who collectively assist with the running of the Famiglia, family in Italian, and the protection of their Boss. In the Mafia Skies are therefore expected to lead, to reach out to others and put others at ease by accepting them as they are." Hermione tapped the screen again, making the sketch vanish.

"However, as well all know, being a Sky does **not** mean a person is automatically a gifted leader and it certainly doesn't make them a pacifistic live-and-let-live doormat." She paused until the chuckles had died away from everyone as she can tell that was funny, even the Tonks, Lady Black, Regent Regular Black, Lord Black and Remus along with Crouch was laughing at that.

"Being a Sky does not make a person charismatic, although the Harmony attribute does grant them a certain level of insight into others' motives and behaviour. It also does not force them to accept the actions and motives of others; rather the Harmony attribute makes a Sky into a natural diplomat, enabling them to explain people's behaviour and motives in terms that others can easily comprehend. A strong Sky can also use their Attribute to subtly push their own agenda upon others through the Harmony aspect, forcing those others to resonate with them rather than changing their own resonance to fit others' expectations. Therefore a more accurate summation of the role of the Sky is that of Comprehension: a Sky's Harmony enables them to immediately understand the position and intent of those they encounter. What use they put that understanding to depends on their own situation, personality and agenda. Next are Storms." Hermione tapped the red stripe, bringing up a sketch of a pale, magenta-haired and red-eyed man with a red tattoo covering the left side of his face up to just under his eye and a rather sullen expression.

"This is Luigi of no known family, called G; a childhood friend of Giotto and later his right-hand man. He was hot-tempered, street-smart, impetuous, fiercely loyal and relentless against his enemies, but also a bit naïve and not particularly subtle. Vongola Storms are therefore expected to be 'continuously at the heart of the attack, a furious storm that never rests'. Regardless of this Storm Guardians are also frequently tapped to be right-hand men or women of their Boss, which isn't always as good a fit as it might be." Another tap had the sketch of the pink-haired Storm vanish.

"My research shows that Storms tend to be persistent; it may possibly be their attribute of Disintegration manifesting to drive them forwards in spite of hindrances. They stick stubbornly to their chosen course of action until they have cleared all the obstacles from their path. They are driven, sometimes to the point of obsession, and have little patience for those who are less dedicated or lacking in vision. Rather than relentless fury, a Storm is actually most gifted with Motivation or Ambition: they set goals for themselves and will not rest until those goals are fulfilled. They are also willing to work incredibly hard in the face of continual opposition to pursue those goals, disregarding the opinions of others and meticulously exploring all possible avenues of advancement." That last comment prompted a sustained murmuring among Hermione's audience, which the young woman had took advantage of to drink some water.

"Next up are Clouds," Hermione said clearly after setting her glass aside, silencing the whispers as she tapped the screen to bring up a sketch of a distinctly Malfoy-ish blond with a scowl wearing a black coat. Draco wonders if they could be related with him being a squib only making him to wonder about that as he plans to check his family tree on the Malfoy side to find out.

"This is Alaude Le Tellier, high-ranking member of King Louis XIV of France's covert intelligence group and a minor wizard trained from childhood to serve his king. A loner of considerable personal power and deliberately emotionally distant from anyone that might compromise his loyalties, he is considered to be part of Giotto's Guardians despite never actually aligning himself with the Vongola's interests. His operation in Sicily was definitely sanctioned by the French King, as Louis XIV had a claim on Sicily through his wife and with the gradual fall into ruin of Spanish territories under Charles II of Spain, gaining good will with the local powers and maintaining order was certainly worth keeping an agent in place for. Most of that however was unknown to the Vongola; they simply believed Alaude was as loyal and devoted to Giotto as the rest of the Sky's followers despite his preferring to maintain an emotional distance and the appearance of independence. Therefore a Vongola Cloud is expected to be 'aloof and drifting, protecting the Family from an independent standpoint and whom nothing can ever bind'. Again, a fallacy founded on the unique personality and circumstances of a single notorious individual. Research suggests that rather than Detachment, the primary Cloud quality is Loyalty.

Specifically that each Cloud decides fairly young what is they wish to devote their lives do and then spends the rest of their life defending it. It might be a specific location like a town, a concept such as justice or even a faith. However in defending whatever they have pledged themselves to Clouds are single-minded, ruthless and relentless. They have a lot in common with Storms that way, except that Storms **pursue** where Clouds **protect**. Clouds are generally more given to thinking their way around obstacles than ploughing through them, which is another major difference from Storms." Hermione made the picture of the medieval Cloud vanish with a tap, then tapped the indigo stripe on the left-hand edge of the screen to bring up a picture of a well-dressed, indigo-eyed aristocrat with blue-green hair.

"This is Daemon Spade, Spanish-Italian aristocrat of the minor Spade family" –Hermione pronounced it as 'Spar-deh' as the surname actually meant 'swords' rather than having anything to do with gardening tools or card suits–"and probably the most infamous Mist in Mafia history. He underwent a drastic personality change after his lover was murdered by enemies of the Vongola and is believed to have forced Giotto Vongola to step down in favour of his younger and more militant half-brother, Ricardo Zabini. However before then Daemon was the epitome of a well-bred, well-educated and reasonably moral aristocrat who despised many of his fellow nobles for being utterly useless wastes of space and failing to do their duty to their vassals and society. The Vongola ideal for Mists is 'to create something out of nothing and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with deceit'.

Mists are therefore considered deceitful above all, as likely to betray an ally as destroy an enemy and are subject to constant low-level suspicion. None of which does the Mafia any favours, as being treated like that would make anybody act out. A more accurate term which Mists embody is Belief: anything a Mist believes in, they can Create. They are shaped both by their own beliefs and the beliefs of those around them, making them volatile and occasionally unbalanced, but above all Mists are artists and like artists everywhere, they are temperamental and given to strong emotions because it is in expressing themselves that they create masterpieces." Another tap vanished the portrait of the Mist and Hermione took another sip of water before walking to the other end of the whiteboard.

"After Mist comes Rain, which is where things get interesting." This sketch showed a Japanese man in traditional samurai dress of the Edo period.

"This is Ugetsu Asari, or Asari Ugetsu as he is properly called in the Japanese manner; a man who somehow managed to leave Japan around sixteen ninety-five, violating the Sakoku Edict of sixteen thirty-nine which banned Japanese persons and ships from travelling abroad. Most amazingly he them managed to get back **into** Japan twenty-five years later with Giotto, two fellow Guardians and a few family members of said Guardians despite foreigners being banned from entering Japan and Christians being heavily persecuted, although by that point the laws concerning foreign literature had relaxed a bit." Hermione with great difficulty prevented herself from going more in detail into Ugetsu's background; that was more personal interest that strictly Flame-related.

"Ugestu was friendly, easy-going and soft-spoken, with a calm manner that made him an excellent peace-keeper within the Vongola. He was also a musician and preferred to avoid violence whenever possible. The Vongola ideal for Rains is 'to square the accounts and wash away the blood spilled; the Requiem Rain'. This a very limiting perspective, as it implies that Rains are only useful **after** everything has gone wrong when their skills and Tranquillity make them the best people to send in at the beginning, to prevent things going wrong at all. Rains are sensitive to undercurrents, particularly emotional undercurrents, enabling them to find the path of least resistance to a desired goal. A Storm will power through obstacles, a Cloud will strictly follow the route their priorities sets before them and a Mist will create a whole new way, but a Rain will meander casually through a political minefield without ever faltering. Rains embody Empathy: they are aware of the emotions of others and act accordingly, either to calm and put others at ease or to provoke and enrage. They are less aloof than Mists, who while sensitive to others are more self-contained. What a Rain does with that Empathy is a matter of personal choice, just as a Cloud chooses the focus of their loyalties and a Sky may put their Comprehension to any purpose their see fit." The portrait of Ugestu vanished at a tap and touching the green stripe brought a very different sketch up.

"This Lampo Ruffo, fourth son of Domenico Ruffo, Prince of Scaletta who was a member of the Sicilian parliament and a very wealthy land-owner. Lampo on the other hand was a spoilt coward, utterly ignorant of life outside his father's estate and very lazy." The sketch showed a rather handsome young man with green hair, blue eyes and a winning smile.

"Records suggest he ran away from home because he was bored, got rescued from bandits by Giotto's group and then joined the Vongola because he didn't want to return home in disgrace. However Giotto made him fight on the front lines, which Lampo did regardless of never having been trained. Records say Lampo fought 'with hidden ferocity', which suggests he was terrified out of his mind and acting on instinct in the hope that he'd survive to the end of the fight." Hermione took a quick sip of water; she really did not approve of this little slice of Vongola history at all really that she had to add into this to help understand the flames more.

"Since then the Vongola has described Lightnings as 'taking the damage to the Family like a lightning rod', which has prompted the Mafia to train their Lightnings as meat shields, suicidal berserkers and sacrificial lambs. The way they are treated is barely a step up from cattle and is definitely a step **down** from how they treat their pets: brainwashing from early childhood is the norm and female Lightnings are taught that their value to their Family lies exclusively in their ability to produce a good number of Lightning-natured children. Most die before ever reaching thirty." Hermione paused again, breathing slowly through her nose. Ranting would not solve anything.

"The truth is that Lightnings have incredibly quick processing of sensory inputs; in any situation where a mixed group are surprised, the Lightning will react first, not out of impulse but because they have already taken in all the facts. Their choice of action may be more or less sensible, but that is a personal matter. If the Lightning **knows** that it will take their fellows a little while to catch up, it only makes sense that they will draw hostile attention to themselves: they are aware and prepared, which the others are not. However a more violently minded Lightning may simply attack rather than stall for time. Therefore the primary quality of Lightnings is Responsiveness, which they can apply in any way they see fit and to whatever field pleases them. Of course speed is no guarantee that the response is appropriate, or even that they've drawn the right conclusions, but that is beside the point. Last but not least, Suns." Hermione called up the sketch of a large, burly black-haired man wearing a cassock and a red stole.

"This is Padre Maeleachlainn Benítez Ní Lochlainne, better known in Mafia circles by his prize-fighting name of 'Knuckle', a Spanish-Irish priest and former bare-knuckle fighter. A powerful athlete, he killed an opponent in a fight aged seventeen, was instantly appalled and entered the Catholic Church, eventually becoming a priest and being sent to Sicily to serve. The church he was sent to was in an area under Vongola protection and he fought alongside them on numerous occasions, although never for more than three minutes at a time. He had also used his old stage-name rather than 'Father Malachi', which was what he was referred to in Church records and correspondence. That it had gone unnoticed was pretty unbelievable. The Vongola states that 'by destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun which shines brightly upon an area', which implies that any Sun disinterested in physical combat is somehow inferior. However the true quality of Suns is Persistence, which is somewhat helped along by their Attribute of Activation: Suns don't generally get bored with whatever it is they have chosen to do with their life.

They apply this gift to everything and anything, which means that Suns are likely to do well even in areas that don't come naturally to them, simply because they refuse to give up. Many Suns go into athletics because poorly-managed Flames in their bodies make them energetic, but that does not mean that physical combat is the only way they can serve their Families. The same goes for healing, which is frequently considered to be the only other acceptable method for Suns to 'destroy misfortune'." Hermione tapped the screen for the last time, making the sketch vanish.

"The various Flame-types all share some attributes with those adjacent to them on the colour spectrum, although Sky is the odd one out as it shares aspects of **all** the other types. However Flame-type, Attribute and Quality are only a small part of what makes a person an individual, so generalisations should be avoided. Cultural background, family history and early experiences all shape a person as much as their innate personality does, so putting people in boxes based on their Flames is a really poor strategy. Now, questions?" (AN: 'Giotto' is a common diminutive of 'Ambrogio', but Giotto's surname and the names and backgrounds of the other Guardians belong to Insane Scriptist and Umei no Mai. I'm just borrowing it from them really. I asked, so don't say I stolen it) Sabrina and her family was shocked with the 'Flame Explanation' class from Hermione that they didn't know what to say as Sirius, the Tonks, Lady Black and Remus doesn't know what this is about. Sabrina had called for Daphne to go next as she had saw lots of Squibs, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods working for them making her to wonder where Daphne had gotten them.

"As you can see, I had hired Squibs, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods here 'cause they needed work and with the wards, two out of third of them can use magic here and they can raise their children with magic, so they don't fear it. Their families had moved in with them as well making it easier to protect them from the Dark Lord." Daphne said making Sabrina to nod her head and the meeting continued before it ended with Sabrina falling asleep with her children in bed with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabrina had Dumbledore over to see how the school year is going and he was happy with how she is living making her to smile as she had told him how it started making him to be excited as Sabrina really wanted her 'friends' near her and he approves of it much to her amusement. Sirius and Remus had kept the kids away from Dumbledore like he requested, so they don't see him. Sabrina had respected his wishes and the kids were wondering why they couldn't see their guess.

"Hatchlings, the guest was for me alone and it was one of my old teachers just checking in on me since I left Hogwarts at age fifteen. They wanted to see how I was doing."

"Hai, Kaa-san." All four said making Sabrina to smile at them as she plays tag with them as her animal boxes, which she had named now Yui and Yue, had joined in as well making the children to laugh and giggle. Ted Tonks had gotten killed by a Death Eater making Sabrina to hiss at this as she had the Death Eater on trial for this and he was placed in jail for life with his vaults going to widow Mrs. Tonks making Andromeda happy with this as she makes sure to save it up for her grandchildren making Tonks to blush as she looks at Remus.

Sabrina saw that the Black Family has a pregnancy potion to make you pregnant without a man needed to do the deed with you making Sabrina to think as she wonders if she would have to use it someday as Voldemort won't stop anytime soon. Sabrina wonder how Lord Malfoy had gotten out of jail making her to question the laws as Draco isn't staying in Malfoy Manor which is where the Dark Lord is staying at. Lady Black had stolen all of her ex-husband's sperm so she can get herself pregnant and make Draco a big brother much to his excitement.

Eight months later and Lady Black had nine children making Draco very protective of them along with Astoria making them to giggle at him as he won't let anything touch them and they are for the Malfoy line since it's from Lord Malfoy's sperm making it easier to have the line continue as all nine are males much to everyone's shocked minds as Lady Black doesn't understand how that can happen unless Sabrina made a potion to have her have males which Sabrina grins at her before leaving to look after her children making Lady Black to laugh at her.

Voldemort had someone go and kill Dumbledore at the school making Sabrina angry as she summons the wand and hides it in her home to keep it safe from him. Everything Dumbledore owns had went to Sabrina and her children making her to look outrage as she is so planning to kill Tom once and for all. Sabrina was getting everything ready so she can kill him as Dumbledore had planned to see her next summer to have a small talk making her to be outrage at Tom.

Sirius didn't like the look on her face and had sent Lady Black to calm her down making Sabrina to be easier around as the children need her right now and she plans to kill him next year. Voldemort shivers as he feels coldness going down his back making him to think that someone is out for his blood which is very true. The person had almost found them if something didn't block the location proving that someone has a ward up, which thanks to knowing a wizard, and they need to wait for it to go down.

Sabrina can feel someone is outside the wards, but isn't a danger to her family making her to ignore it and look after her children. Sabrina saw that another year had went by and now her children are two years old making her happy as she plans another big birthday party for them making her family happy as she had made sure they had remembered this day for life as well. She makes sure everything is set and ready as all four had gotten another four hundred presents each making them to squeal at the toys they have.

Sabrina had saw that most of the gifts, sixty hundred each, were from Dumbledore whom had brought them two months before his death so the kids can have some muggle toys as well making her to smile at the thoughtfulness he had. Sabrina wonders what it's like to be free and explore the world again with her children, but she needs to deal with Tom and that day is slowly ending making Sabrina to smirk. Dumbledore had left the Sword of Gryffindor to Sabrina whom had kept it in a case in her office with her parents painting, which is fifty meters long and wide along in the area as well too, inside the office as well on the wall making her to be able to talk to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabrina is seventeen now, she has all the information on her family as she went to get the test done before Voldemort gets to the bank. Sabrina went to Ragnok's office as that's the more private spot to have this done with Sirius and Remus there as well as Sirius has gained custody of Sabrina since her seventh year which was when she was fifteen years old.

"Heiress Potter, are you ready to see your information?"

"Yes, Lord Ragnok. I am." Everything was done already, so now all they have to do is look at the information which had shocked everyone greatly as they can't believe the information that they are seeing making Sabrina to wonder what is going on as she can't believe she has these families, these **FAMOUS** people in her family making her to wonder where and how they had gotten married into the Potter Family as she can't believe she is related to them and she can't believe her children are included as well in her information, too.

"What the?"

"How in Merlin's name?"

"I don't believe it."

"I don't think I can handle this."

 **Name: Hayachiya Sabrina Lily Rosemary Potter**

 **Parents:**

 **Mother:**

 **Lily Ann Potter nee Evans nee Donovah- deceased**

 **Father:**

 **James Fleamont Potter- deceased**

 **Children:**

 **James Hadrian Potter-Dumbledore- Alive**

 **Lily Hayachi Potter-Dumbledore- Alive**

 **Ariana Moana Potter-Dumbledore- Alive**

 **Toshiro Hyorinmaru Potter-Dumbledore- Alive**

 **Ancestors:**

 **Males:**

 **Merlin Emrys**

 **King Arthur Pendragon**

 **Salazar Slytherin**

 **Godric Gryffindor**

 **Females:**

 **Morgan La Fay**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Helga Hufflepuff**

 **Properties: Potter Castle, Camelot, Slytherin Island, Godric Cottage (Damage), Rowena's library, Potter Manor, Black Residents, Helga's 4 homes (Manor, Cottage, Mansion and Penthouse (AN: The first one in the history of Penthouses)), Hogwarts**

 **Magic:**

 **Wordless: five thousand%**

 **Wandless: five thousand%**

 **Wand Magic: zero%**

 **Mind Magic: eighty thousand%**

 **Soul Magic: fifty million%**

 **Abilities:**

 **Natural resistances to all poisons**

 **Mastery of Sky Flames**

 **Mastery of Guardian Flames**

 **Mastery of Snow Flames**

 **Metamorphosis**

 **Wolf-Shifter**

 **Magical Free Lancer (Can do anything with magic without any limits)**

 **Languages: Multilingual, Parseltounge**

 **Clans:** **Potters,** **Blacks,** **Gryffindor,** **Ravenclaw,** **Slytherin,** **Hufflepuff,** **La Fey,** **Pendragon,** **Peverell,** **Emrys** **Fleamont,** **Donovan**

 **Vaults that can be claim:,** **Potters,** **Blacks, P** **endragon,** **La Fey,** **Gryffindor,** **Ravenclaw,** **Slytherin,** **Hufflepuff,** **Trust Vault,** **Peverell,** **Emrys,** **Fleamont,** **Donovah ,** **McGonagall** **Dumbledore**

 **Titles:**

 **Lady**

 **Princess**

Everyone was and is still really going to be shocked even more 'cause right at after the titles was known alive family members of Sabrina. Sabrina doesn't know what to do as everything is shocking as she doesn't know what to do making Sirius and Remus to hold her hands as they look at the information as she is starting to panic inside as she doesn't know how much more she can take from this as she sees the next part of her information

 **Family Members:**

 **Mother: Lilly Ann Potter nee Evans nee Donovah (Deceased)**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

 **Son: James Hadrian Potter (Alive)**

 **Daughter: Lily Hayachi Potter (Alive)**

 **Daughter: Ariana Moana Potter (Alive)**

 **Son: Toshiro Hyorinmaru Potter (Alive)**

 **Godmother: Lady Alice Longbottom (Alive, Hospital, Coma by one of the forbidden spells)**

 **Godfather: Lord Frank Longbottom (Alive, Hospital, Coma by one of the forbidden spells)**

 **Uncle: Lord Sirius Orin Black (Alive)**

 **Uncle: Lord Remus John Lupin (Alive, Werewolf)**

 **Godmother: Lady Amelia Bones (Alive, Britain** **,** **Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)**

 **Godfather: Peter Pettigrew (Alive, Imprisonment)**

The Overlord was even more shocked when it shows what Sabrina is heir to making him to be ever shocked as Sabrina doesn't even know about this at all really as she is too shocked to talk as she is starting to leak flames and magic making Ragnok to panic himself as she isn't going to be handling this every well as she is very close to destroy everything in her path or in front of her right now.

 **Heir (Thirteen)/Lady (Two) to:**

 **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by Lord Sirius Orin Black the day Hayachiya Potter was born and by birth right from grand-mother Dorea Potter nee Black**

 **The Most Noble house of Donovah by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by birth right and conquest**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of La Fey by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell by birth right**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys by birth right**

 **The Most Noble House of Fleamont by birth right**

 **The Most Noble House of Grant by conquest**

 **The Most Noble House of McGonagall by conquest**

 **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dumbledore by will**

 **Hogwarts by birth right**

Sabrina was slowly starting to lose it as she is shocked on all of this and needs help to understand it and what it means for her in her life as she can't figure out what to do with this which Sirius was quick enough to caught on and promise Sabrina that he would tell her everything once they all got home. Remus was shocked as there was more and when they saw that Sabrina has magical creature blood inside of her, they were shocked the percentage she is.

"This can't be right! It just can't be!" Ragnok nods his head at all three as they looked shocked at the rest of the information on Sabrina which is her Magical Creature Blood Test that they had done to know what percentage she is and now they are really shocked as Sabrina has too many inside of her making her to wonder how she had gotten all of them inside of her.

"I'm afraid so, Heiress Potter." Sabrina can't believe what she is reading right now as she looks at it still shocked from the last information she had read and now she is reading her Magical Creature Test making her to think someone really hates her and this is the proof of it as she doesn't know if she should believe it or not as she really wants to know who hates her out there in the world for this to happen to her right now.

Thirty-nine percent Basilisk Lamiae, with 'extinct Proto-Magical Being' in brackets after it; an extra marker proclaiming 'Heiress' and an explanation that she could use her magic and allure a man with it before capturing them and coil around them then couple with them, captivate and hypnotise others with her voice if she so chose and therefore needed to live somewhere with decently caves in warm regions or mountains.

Twenty percent Veela, with 'Magical Being' in brackets; she apparently has the markers for pyrokinesis and shape-shifting, but had those for 'Allure', making her to wonder if she will ever control it. The notes mentioned 'strongly fire-natured' and 'likely to be competitive, aggressive and inclined to emotional outbursts', which made her snort.

Ten percent Avalon Dragon, with 'Element Sorceress' in brackets; she has the markers to breathe fire and to fly with her control other dragon wizards or witches at her command as Avalon Dragons were the high royalty in the dragon clans around the world. How did she get Avalon Dragon blood inside her or did one learn to shape-shift into a human to have a child? Yep, shape-shifting is there so she can go into a full grown dragon if she wanted to.

Eight percent vampire, with 'Superhuman Strength' and 'Nocturnal' in brackets; she has the markers to demonic energy and is weak to fresh water, garlic, sun ray and possess a extremely high fighting ability. Sabrina had wonder why she needed blood and went into the forest to drink blood of trolls and giants so much and even when pregnant, she had to drink six times the amount making her to drain the trolls and giants up like a prune.

Four percent goblin, with 'Blacksmith abilities' in brackets; very misfit and cunny, goblins have the power to lift enormous weapons with ease, goblins love to craft things and sell them, but if a human male captures their fancy, they will find the right opportunity and rape them before they bring that human back home with them as their forced husband. Sabrina doesn't know what to think about this as she doesn't want to force any man home with them.

Ten percent elf, with 'Natural Hunter and Healer' in brackets; very prideful and aggressive, elves live in forest and would stay away from humans. Elves with ears that go to the side and has a bit that folds downwards to the front of the ear are known as high royalties and have more magical powers than other elves do. Sabrina wondered how she can hide from the world right now as she isn't going to be able to look anyone in the eyes ever again after this and she knowns that she has the metamorphosis ability and that's to shape her hair and eye colors plus turn into an animal.

Four percent human. **Four percent**. That was negligible compared to the combined ninety-six percent 'magical being'. She was so far off human that she was another species altogether and might actually have **less** in common with regular human beings than said human beings had with monkeys. She wasn't even a **quarter** human; no wonder she had some trouble understanding how people felt about certain things and why they did things like pacifism.

Two percent Dementor, with 'Hover above the ground and Negatively alter atmosphere' in brackets; she can cast ice on the ground where ever she was angry and can steal people's happiness from them before stealing their soul, but 'cause of her not being a full Dementor, she can steal only 'knowledge' from people making her to be shocked.

Three percent Fae. The fuck?! In brackets was 'Magic Elemental', which suggested that Fae were formed entirely of magic and therefore not really physical beings at all, which **did** fit in with the older and nastier fairy tales she had read once before. The specifics were unclear: Fae heritage was apparently hard to pin down and inclined to change spontaneously according to the personal inclinations of the person inheriting it, so while she had markers associated with Álfar and Maere lineages they did not actually have any specific effect that could be documented…other than making her capable of wielding magic that can make things REAL.

Sabrina isn't human as she is only FOUR percent human and know she doesn't know what to do as Sirius holds her close and rubs her back to calm her done. Ragnok explained the wolf-shifter part as Sabrina is a twenty generation werewolf, she can shift into a wolf form and just be classified as a shifter making Sabrina to be a bit happy about that part. The pinned sheets looked a bit more complicated and unfamiliar technical phrasing cropped up in the very first sentence, so an in-depth read-through would probably need to wait until Ragnok had made a copy with translated medical and scientific terminology.

"Is there ANYTHING that I DON'T know about, Ragnok?"

"Except that your royalty in each magical creature you have in your blood? Your children, princess, are quarter human as whoever the father is, he has no magical creature blood what so ever in his family line." Sabrina sighs a sign of relief as she is happy about that part and with fourteen families to continue plus one of her kids will have to continue the Dumbledore line, she is going to be needing to mix her own potion with the one from the Black Family to have more than one kid.

"Thank you, Ragnok. For helping us with this." Sirius said as Ragnok nods his head.

"Would you like copies of any of this, for your own records?"

"Everything, please plus the medical stuff all translated as well please, Ragnok." Sabrina had told him. The Overlord had a goblin make a copy of everything and then there were two copies; Ragnok handed the second pile to her, suggesting it was probably the copy that is translated for her to read alone.

"You also have full control over your Allure, so you don't have to worry about that." Ragnok went on.

"Allure?" Did that mean what Remus thought it meant? Ragnok side-eyed him.

"I'm **sure** you've noticed that regular women and a proportion of men stare, drool and can't seem to resist pawing at Sabrina," He said dryly.

"That's Allure. It runs on magic, so Sabrina has it under control and doesn't need help with it." So that is why all the strangers panting after her had actually **stop** without her having to scare them all to death.

"Can I have the rings, please?"

"Of course, princess." The rings had changed to fit her hands, but she wants a staff to carry them around better and a staff that is two feet taller than her showed up and the rings went into the slots with the Hogwarts ones went in the middle of the staff as the top of it was big enough to hold four times the amount of rings Sabrina has. Sabrina had shared only three fourth of her information as she doesn't want them to freak out about her not being a quarter human.

Everyone else went into their Magical Creature inheritances and everyone was shocked was an understatement as they didn't see this coming at all. Luna is a Fairy-Elf-Fae making Sabrina to wonder how until Luna explains that her mother was a Fairy, her grandfather on that side was a half-fae and her grandmother was half-elf, half-fairy making everyone to be shocked. Draco was a dragon Veela making Sabrina to wonder how that works out as Blaise is a siren-fae-veela-titian on his mother's side as they are in the family and that side is huge with over eighteen hundred family members on that side with him as the prince of a magical country.

Neville is a nymphs, a nature spirit with nature elemental blood inside of him and Hermione is a full-blown elemental with all five elements and can combined some of them together. Susan is a fae-fairy healer making her to wonder how she had gotten that. Hannah being the same, but with veela blood making her shocked. Theodore has vampire-fairy blood making him to wonder how that had happened as Ginny is a fairy-fae-siren-lamiae making Sabrina to wonder how THAT had happened. Pansy has siren-angel blood making everyone to wonder how a holy being had mated with a mortal as Daphne has veela-falling angel blood inside of her making Crouch, who is a quarter Metamorphosis and half veela, to be shocked at her with Myrtle having succubus-lamiae along with the same magical creature blood as Sabrina, but the Dementor blood making her none-human which is something you don't get. Astoria has veela-falling angel-Avalon dragon blood making her a princess as well, but she had told Sabrina that she doesn't want it and she can have the throne making Sabrina to smile at her before Astoria hugged her mate.

Serenity has veela-siren blood inside of her with Tracy as well, too making everyone shocked as Serenity and Astoria are too young to have theirs come in unless it's something to do with their bodies growing and magic thinks they're seventeen years old. Lee is a dark veela-dark elf-dark fae-dark siren making Parvati to look shocked as she and Padma have veela-siren-dragon blood inside of them making everyone to wonder how so many of them have veela blood inside of them. Zacharias has dark veela-dark elf blood inside of him making Pansy to wonder why so many veelas are showing up in the group, Fred and George has dark siren-dark fae blood inside of them with some lamiae blood as well making them to wonder why Ginny has siren blood only. Ron has dark siren-lamiae-dark elf-dark fae-dark fairy blood inside of him making both Fred and George to wonder how their nieces and nephews will turn out if they have that and elemental powers to boot as well, too.

Dean has dark fae-dark fairy blood inside of him making him to wonder where both had came from, Seamus has fae-siren-veela blood inside of him making him to wonder if his mother had magical creature blood inside her family. Percy has dark siren-dark fae-dark lamiae-dark fairy-dark elf blood inside of him making him to be very shocked as he doesn't understand what is going on. Penelope has fae-fairy-elf blood inside of her which is something she didn't know about until now as she wonders what her and Percy's children would be like. Flora and Hestia both have dark fae-dark veela-dark siren-dark elf blood inside of them wondering if the family had done something to have them to be a part of the family.

Angelina has joined the group joining the sixth summer with misty-stormy-sun flames and she has siren-veela-fae blood inside of her making George to be shocked as he doesn't know what to say making Angelina to know that he is completely speechless. Colin and Dennis both have fairy-fae-elf-veela blood making them to wonder how that has happened making Sabrina to think squibs had gotten married into their and Hermione's family making them to have this magical creature blood inside of them. Cho had dragon-veela-fae-elf blood inside of her confused as to where they have came from as no one in her family had married nor had them before, Cedric has dragon-veela-siren blood making him to be completely shocked as he didn't expect THAT to happen as he wonders why he has them and Anthony has werewolf-vampire-fae blood inside of him making everyone to turn to him.

"Greyback is my grandfather with grandmother being a vampire while father was a fae and mother was a vampire werewolf to boot." Anthony answered making Remus to be shocked as he looks at Anthony.


	17. Chapter 17

Sabrina had made sure that her kids stay here while she go do some adult work making the kids to pout at her as she smiles at them.

"Behave for your baby-sitters, now. I have lots of work to do and I can't have you get lose or hurt now, can I?" Sabrina asked as her hatchlings don't want her to leave them or to leave them behind making her to giggle at them as she knows they wanted her to stay with them and play with them, but she has work to do and she needs to complete it and she won't let her little ones get hurt because of it.

"Hai, kaa-san." All four said as they look at their mother as she hugs them tightly before she leaves the safety of her home and goes out to fight. Tonks has her mother to keep an eye on someone for her while she and Remus helps out making Sabrina to head there first to check on the place to be safe. Sabrina was six hours away from the place the Tonks lived and she tries to get to the house, but she was stopped by forty Death Eaters making her to fight them which had cause a massacre.

The bodies were blown to pieces with their heads having so many holes with their lower jaws gone, their muscles were ripped to sherds, some were pulled apart from their legs being pulled in two different ways making them to be spilt down the middle as their guts, internal organs were falling out of them blood spilling everywhere. The blood vessels were torn as the pulling was too much for them and they snapped causing them to lose a lot of blood as Sabrina keeps going.

Sabrina had used her magic to help pull them apart one by one as they all scream in pain and begged for their lives as Sabrina need to check on Andromeda as she has a bad feeling about something and after taking care of the Death Eaters as if they were nothing, but a pile of ripped flesh for wild wolves to feed on with no cloth on, Sabrina continues to the Tonks Cottage.

Sabrina has been running to the cottage as her magic had picked up something before she went straight there unknowingly by apparition and saw Andromeda get badly wounded 'causing something inside of Sabrina to snap and she lose it as her magic had snapped like it had broken two bajillion things off her core before she had striked and body bonded them. She went to cheek on Andromeda who pointed to the closest and Sabrina went to the closest to see a crib with a month old baby boy whom she knows thanks to the scent of Remus and Tonks being on him as she gentile picks the baby up and brings the little one to Andromeda who smiles at the baby.

"I'm…... sorry…... Teddy that…... I won't…. be here…. for you…... Forgive…... me." Andromeda says before dying making Sabrina very angry as war has gone on long enough and she went straight to the man she has bonded and starts to interrogate them to know who had sent them as there was a lot of blood flying around and Sabrina had made sure to keep Teddy clear of the blood as she doesn't need him to be covered in it as all the man's body was slowly being torn apart from the inside.

The blood vessels were pulled, the muscles torn as well with the internal organs exploding inside the body before Sabrina had pulled the arms and with one good pull all the blood has come out with the organs just lying on the floor before she had headed to her school where the war is happen and she will end this war one way or the other. Her house elves had moved Teddy's stuff into her home as she walks to calm herself down a bit as Teddy had woken up and was hungry making Sabrina to summon a bottom of warm milk with some sugar and flour to make it thicker as she bottle feeds her godson as she walks to the school making Teddy to be tired as she burps him and changed his dipper before continuing to the school.

Sabrina had sensed lots of magic and knows she smells blood making her angry as she apparition where everyone is and they all stopped as she had showed up with her magic in the air making everyone to chock on air as they can't breathe as the magic as too heavy for them to breath in and they can't move 'cause of how heavy it is making them to wonder who it belongs to. The Dark Lord had never felt this much magic before in his whole life and he looks to the girl in the eye before going wide-eyed at her as he can see only one person who dares to get in the way of his plans countless times: Hayachiya Potter and he saw her with a baby in her arms making him confused until she looked him dead in the eyes and he saw lots of emotions flowing in her eyes as she has had enough of him and he is going to be paying BIG TIME.

"What do the man always say?" Luna asked as every male knows the answer to that one and has made Sabrina smirk at the answer of all the males, though her male guardians, Neville and his male guardians weren't scare nor are they answering the question that Luna had asked as they know the answer and they don't fury, piss off, angered or rage their girls or Sky at all really.

" _ **NEVER FURY A WOMAN UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!**_ " All males shouted making Sabrina to smirk bloody as she looks at the Dark Lord.

"You are sssso dead meat, _Tom!_ " She said as she gives Luna Teddy whom she coos over as he is asleep still before Daphne spoken up.

"Where are your panties?" Everyone was wondering why Daphne was asking that question.

"Garden gnomes had stolen them and is right now playing caught with them." Sabrina had point to the said garden gnomes who are playing with her panties making all the males to blush at this before the gnomes saw them and left the area. Sabrina beginning to transforming into her MC-self making everyone to be shocked at what she is. Sabrina's lower half became that of a huge snake with ice underneath as some Dementor blood had gotten into her blood stream from her scare, her ears became long to the side as they become elf like with the tops folding in the front before stopping as they look like little small folds, her teeth became goblin like with her K-nines becoming vampire like with basilisk's teeth and goblin teeth added to the K-nines.

Sabrina's jacket was off and everyone can see her top ends under her breast with the shoulder blades showing in the back only before giant dragon wings had came out of her shoulder blades with feathers on them, her eyes went red then yellow before becoming half and half of both then fused together making her eyes to become orange with her eyes having slits of both a lamiae and a vampire, her skirt were four inches from the top of her thighs and her hair was up in a twin ponytail buns to keep out of the way. Sabrina has scales under her eyes, at the ends of her fingers, on her arms and stomach while her nails were really long making everyone to wonder what she is.

"If you are wondering what I am, I'm a veela feathered dragon winged vampire bassssilissssk lamiae goblin fae Dementor elf with me being only four percent human." Everyone was shocked as they had never heard of the magical creature like Sabrina had said as she looks at Voldemort who is very much scared of her before she strikes the Dark Lord making him to flinch and panic as she is very fast and he couldn't see her move at all really.

"Thissss is the end for you, you sssstupid idiot!" And the Dark Lord dodged by moving to the left and Sabrina had drained Lord Malfoy of his blood making him to be a dried up prune as no one has seen this before. Voldemort had to dodge countless times with him losing more and more of his followers as Sabrina drains them of their blood making them to panic and the Dementors were scared of her remembering what had happened in her third year of Hogwarts. Sabrina had nicked Voldemort forty times before she followed him into the Dark Forest and took her sweet time with him as she pulled his arms and legs away from his body, drinking the blood from them, then tossing the limbs to wolves who are hungry. She then used her magic to stop him from bleeding to death as she made sure to have some fun with him. Sabrina slowly pulled out a dagger and slowly cut chucks of flesh from his body as Nagi went to save him, but Sabrina stabbed her in the head killing her before she went back to torturing her cousin.

Sabrina had cutted his eyes out, cut his tongue, removed his ears and slowly being to butcher him after cutting off his manhood and balls. Sabrina had removed so much of his flesh that he doesn't look like a human begin anymore. Voldemort had never felt so much pain before and when it was all over, Sabrina made his heart stop which had killed him as she left him for the wolves to eat. Back with her family and finally clean of the blood with Teddy in her arms, they headed home with none of them being dead as the school needs to be fixed and with one snap of her fingers, the school was fixed with upgraded wards, sensors for dark arts to alert the Aurors and sensors to bullying that allows a teacher or a perfect to stop it. Remus, Sirius and Tonks had died and Regular with Crouch had lived making her happy, but still sad as all Death Eaters were put back into jail and their heirs had taking over the families. Sabrina had welcomed Teddy to his new home as she explained to her children that Teddy is their god-brother making them god-siblings making them happy as they promise to look after Teddy making Sabrina to smile.


	18. Chapter 18

A twenty-one-year old woman is looking for some books from a book store to read when she bumped into a male wearing a jacket with long black pants that have a yellow line going down on the sides, blond hair that is covering his eyes with a small princess tiara to the right side of his head, the man looks to be twenty-six, has storm flames and is bonded to a Sky. The woman had remembered the feeling of someone outside the ward and realized it was this person.

"Five years ago, why were you at the wards?" The man hide his shock as he didn't expect to meet the one that he had felt and he also didn't expect her to asked that question at him at all as she looks him in the eyes, well almost since they were hiding by his hair, making him to feel she is someone you don't want to piss off which reminds him of his own Sky back home. How are they connected he will never know as he answers the question.

"I felt something there and I choose to wait. Names Ramsiel, but my friends call me Belphegor or Bel." The man said making Sabrina to giggle at the 'Belphegor' nickname part which Ramsiel smiled at.

"Sabrina, but in a world that I'm part of it's Hayachiya which I hate as I have always been known as Sabrina." Ramsiel looks confused, but didn't push it making Sabrina to smile as she was happy about that.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. What are you doing in a book store?" Sabrina was happy to change subjects as she doesn't want to force on her name and she likes this much better. Ramsiel is trying to figure out why she would be happy with the change of subject, but didn't push it as she had felt better about the change which he won't change as she does look happy about it.

"I was looking for some books to read to my kids and I can't seem to find the right ones." Ramsiel helped her pick out the books, which in total was forty, and she went to pay for them. Ramsiel had gotten some books, a crystal rose with a crystalized storm flames around it in an unbreakable glass ball with sky flames inside the rose and a cellphone to contact him with. Ramsiel had giving her the gifts making Sabrina to wonder if Ramsiel is courting her from the way the gifts are inside the box, Ramsiel must be courting her.

"Are you asking to court me, Mr. Ramsiel Belphegor?" The way Sabrina called him that, the way Sabrina had said that, the way Sabrina had actually word the name had made him shiver as he heard his name and nickname be used in the same line as if they were his real name. Why doesn't he see her as a threat and why does she feel like she is looking into his soul right now just by looking into his eyes? Focus, Bel, focus!

"If I may, of course." Ramsiel had never thought that this woman, this Sabrina, knows about courting and had asked that question. Ramsiel has been wondering who she really is, but will allow her to tell him herself when she is more comfortable around him. He really needs to get her more gifts as she looks like she had fought in a war or something. Oh, how far the truth was from what Bel is thinking right now as she did fought in a war.

"You, Mr. Ramsiel Belphegor, may court me." Sabrina has to leave since she is going to be late for the meeting making Ramsiel to leave as well as he is on a job. For the past four months, Ramsiel has been buying very expensive gifts for Sabrina making her to be shocked at most of them as she remembers her family's reactions to them and her hatchlings as well, too. The second day after meeting Bel, Sabrina had gotten a bourka of roses of red, white and pink with thirteen rocking horses and a rocking dragon that was purely made by an expensive wood from another country.

Sabrina was happy as Teddy, Toshiro, James, Ariana and Lily seems to be enjoying them as they play with their rocking horses/dragon making Sabrina to be happy as Bel seems to know that kids mean more than one and he got her extra. The third day, Bel had sent Sabrina some stuff versions of Mythical Creatures he had researched with stuff dangos from the song Big Dango Family making Sabrina happy as her children had enjoyed them greatly before falling asleep on a bed size dango with a dango blanket to cover them with. The fourth day, Bel had sent for her family to see a concert that had gotten the little ones excited as it was in a fair, a big one that can hold fifty million people and they have VIP seats in the front making Sabrina to be happy.

The rest of her family had brought their own VIP tickets to go with Sabrina as her children had fun with their aunts and uncles winning them prizes and making sure they also have goldfishes for pets which were placed into a hundred by hundred length tank with fake plants and everything else for the tank making the little ones to be excited to have them as there is sixty goldfishes with the tank being connected to other tanks to allow the goldfishes to travel to from path ways of small tunnel tanks connected to other tanks.

The fifth day, Bel had sent six baby minks over as pets making the children to gentile hold them as the minks lick their faces which Sabrina was laugh at as Luna had taken a picture of. Teddy had named them Remus, Nymphadore, Albus, Sirius, Valana and Bella making his siblings to smile at the names as they like them as Sabrina had tears in her eyes at the reembrace of four names. The sixth day, Bel had sent Sabrina packages of different kinds of plants and some were magical making Neville to be shocked as some he knew were very expensive and were from another country.

Sabrina to allow Neville to grow them and to look after them with a giant gazebo with a bed in the middle to fit the whole thing to allow her and her kids to sleep outside and Luna had added path way stones to walk on while Susan had added wards to keep the place from having snow and coldness enter the garden making Neville to hug Sabrina before he went to plant them. The seventh day, Bel had sent Sabrina an expensive pearl necklace with a ambler and emerald as the center price with a ruby as the third center piece making Sabrina to be shocked at how much it must of costed making Draco to look up the number and found it was sold at forty million dollars meaning in gallons it's forty trillion gallons making Sabrina to be even more shocked as she places it in a safe to keep it safe. The eighth day, Bel had sent Sabrina some weapons making her to know he wants her to be safe and she had placed them up on display so everyone can see them. The ninth day, Bel had sent her expensive clothing like gowns of a princess, nobility clothing and he had even sent her a real crown that he had asked someone to make for her making her to be shocked as she had never had a crown before and now she does and she is planning on using it.

The tenth day, Bel had sent Sabrina recipe books from around the world making the house elves to be happy with the new food they can make as Sabrina smiles at them and handed the books over to them making them to be excited for this. The eleventh day, Bel had sent her a two hundred inch flat screen T.V for her room making her shocked at the size of it as the muggle-borns place it the T.V on her wall. The twelfth day, Bel had giving Sabrina a whole movie theater that had gone bankrupted and he had brought it for her making her shocked as she had never expected that as the place can be transformed into a safe house making Sabrina to send ten goblins, forty muggle-borns, forty half-bloods and Sabrina had sent Hermione, Tracy, Serenity, Colin and Dennis as they have been to a theater before and they have turned it into a safe house with healers and a cafeteria full of healthy food. The thirteenth day, Bel had sent Sabrina a pregnant white panther with her mate as they are the last of their kind making Sabrina to keep them safe and have a vet look after them until they are more healthier and the mother had giving birth to her pups. The fourteenth day, Bel had sent Sabrina four love doves making her to wonder where he is getting the money from as she can tell that he is spending a lot on her.

The fifteenth day, Bel had sent ten pit pulls and ten mighty puppies which will be trained as guard dogs making her kids to pout as they wanted a dog making Sabrina to have her family to have their animals out which had her kids to squeal and forget the puppy issue which Sabrina sighs of relief for. The sixteenth day, Bel had sent Sabrina four hundred goats to milk as goat milk is more rich and thicker making the house elves happy to have more work as they take the goats and had built a barn for the goats. The eighteenth day, Bel had sent clothing for the little ones all the way up to teens making them happy as the cloth were amazing as Sabrina doesn't have to worry about cloths for her children.

The nineteenth day, Bel had sent four million blankets that are a bit heavy which Sabrina and her children had use to keep warm on very cold nights. The twentieth day, Bel had sent Sabrina four million pillows with them being from small to large making Sabrina to wonder if Bel knows that she has too many pillows and blankets as she has fourteen of them before he sent more to them. Sabrina had made sure that they aren't expensive and allowed her children to play pillow forts with them making them to smile and laugh as they have lots of fun and Sabrina knows some will get destroyed so she will fix them up with 'Repaire' to repair them.

The twenty-first day, Bel sent two point two billion children books with some adult books for Sabrina making her to be shocked as her library had just became full and she needs another library to hold more books in as her kids have one for themselves with Sabrina needing one for herself and for her books from school. Sabrina wonders what she is going to do with so many books, but knowing Hermione she is going to be looking through all three and start living in the library making Ron to get the same books for her making her to love Ron even more.

The twenty-second day, Bel had sent Sabrina four million bars of chocolate that can be used for cooking and four point four million different kinds of sweets making Sabrina to wonder if Bel wants her to be hyper from this. (AN: I won't be typing in the rest as I can't think what else to give as I don't know how the courtship actually works) Sabrina had never been giving so many gifts before and she was shocked as Draco found out that Bel had spent over two bazillion dollars on Sabrina making her to wonder where the money had came from as she looks at him joining their courting dinner night. Sabrina is wearing the same dress from the Yule ball, but fixed it up to look proper for the date with her hair being in the same style as she had worn joining the Yule Ball, but no feathers added into it.

"This place is amazing. I personally never been here before. I have you to thank for that, Mr. Belphegor." Sabrina said as the restaurant that they are eating at is very expensive and the prices on the food was really high proving that only nobles or royalties can come here to eat. Sabrina wonders if Ramsiel is royalty and if so, she doesn't mind marrying him.

"It's really nothing, Sabrina and please, call be Bel." Bel said making Sabrina to giggle as he loves her laughs. Dinner was great and Bel even took her out for a movie as well making her to enjoy herself as Bel never left her side. A couple of man tried to take her away from him, but when she kicked one of their knees in, Bel was shocked at her strength as the man is howling in pain.

"Trying to take a woman who is being courted by another man is very rude. That might be in the past, but my family is very supportive of it as they were the ones to be the first ones to begin it in the first place, so back off." Sabrina holds onto Bel's arm and both walked away as Bel tries to figure out who Sabrina really is. Bel saw a twenty year old woman who jumped onto Sabrina who giggles at her making Bel to wonder if Sabrina knows her as she hugs her back.

"Yes, hatchling? What had gotten you so excited?"

"Mother, Neville and I are expecting twins!" Bel was shocked that the twenty-year-old woman had called Sabrina her mother as Bel wonders why Sabrina had called her 'hatchling'.

"Really? That is shocking news. You didn't tell him yet meaning you wanted me to be the first one."

"Hai, Cielo-sama." Bel was shocked that Sabrina has Sky flames, but there is more to her as she looks to him.

"This is my daughter-figure as I promise to look after her as her mother died when she was little. Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood. Hatchling, this is Ramsiel Belphegor, but he likes to be called Bel."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Luna curtsy to him making Bel to think she is of noble blood, which is true, with her marrying someone of noble blood, which is also true.

"The pleasure is all mine, me lady." Sabrina giggles as she saw how Bel is treating Luna. Luna saw that this man, Bel is her mother's soulmate and she needs to make sure mother finds out on her own as Sabrina had to go back home.

"I promise one day you can come to my home as long as you bring your Sky and his Head Sky as I feel they are bonded." Sabrina said as she kisses him on the check before leaving with Luna whom was smiling at Bel with an 'I trust you with mother' look on her face making Bel to know he was her approval to continue to court her mother.


	19. Chapter 19

Sabrina wants to bring her whole family making them to nod as Bel sent her an invitation to the Vongola Ball and was welcome to bring anyone she wishes making her to bring her whole family and her kids as it's only fair to bring them along as well. Sabrina knows Teddy is going to be freaking people out as he had changed into a mini male version of her making lots of people to wonder if he is hers, which is true just not by flesh and blood, as Teddy had known Sabrina wasn't his real mother, but she treats him like her own son as she is his godmother.

Sabrina plans to introduce Bel to her children making them to behave for her as they meet Bel, who might be their father in the future thanks to Luna explaining in one of the meets that Bel and Sabrina are soulmates making Sabrina to groan and rub her temples as she didn't expect that at all from her hatchling who is smiling innocent at her making her to stop her from doing any illusions making Luna to panic as she loves doing them. Sabrina is wearing the same dress from the Yule Ball with the feathers in her hair this time as she had found out that Blaise is her cousin ten times removed and Zabinis wear feathers in their hair making Sabrina to do so with the dragon flowers being placed as a hair clip to place in her hair on the left side of her head as she places her veela, owl, black hawk and love dove feathers in the dragon flower's spot and wait for Bel's reaction which was a gasp and an 'Ushishishi' laugh from him.

"I didn't know you wear feathers in your hair, Sabrina." Bel saw Blaise with feathers in his hair as well making Bel to wonder who he is which Sabrina was quick to introduce to Bel.

"Bel, meet Blaise Andrew Zabini. He is my cousin ten times remove. One of my family members on my godfather's side since his great-aunt was my grandmother had married a Zabini ten generation ago and she was removed from the family. I just found out there is some Zabini blood inside of me making me to wonder who else I am related to." Bel nods as he shakes hands with Blaise.

"You remind me of my boss." Bel said as Blaise looks at him confused as he tries to figure out what he means by that unless his boss is a family member of his that he didn't know about as that is a bit common in families as there is different branches of the family around the world, but the Zabinis stay in one place unless his boss is a Zabini, then…

"If he has feathers in his hair, then he is a Zabini as well as all Zabinis have feathers in their hairs." Blaise said as Bel tries to think about this as his boss could be a Zabini as they are magical like him and Sabrina said in the world she's from, she is called 'Hayachiya' making Bel to widen his eyes as he looks to Sabrina with a shocked look.

"You're Hayachiya Potter?" Sabrina looks angry at that name making Blaise to step away from her as Bel can feel her KI raising pass what his Sky can do making him to wonder what he said to make her this angry. Sabrina calms down a bit to answer the unasked question making Bel to wonder if there is something he should know about before he starts talking about stuff.

"My name is Sabrina as I hate that name. It's alien to me. I was known as Sabrina for five years as my adopt muggle aunt, since mother is a pure-blood witch was adopted by the Evans who are pure muggles, never told me my name. I rather forget the past and move on into the future." Bel was shocked that he is courting Hayachiya Potter and she doesn't like her name making him to wonder if she should change it legally.

"Sorry, just wanted to clarify if I was thinking right that you are Hayachiya Potter. I'm sorry, my lady." Sabrina saw Bel means it and smiles at him.

"It's fine. I never got use to my real name as I don't like it since it is alien and still is." Bel smiles as he kisses her on her cheek.

"I understand. Oh? And who are these little ones?" Sabrina saw her children with Teddy changing to look like a mix between Sabrina and Bel making Blaise to laugh as Bel looked shocked at this.

"The one who had changed their looks is Edward Teddy John Lupin-Tonks-Black, my godson and adopted son as I worry for my family first before myself. The others, I rather talk about it in private, but their mine by flesh and blood. The father said whoever I marry is welcome to blood and magic adopt them." Bel nodded to show he understands.

"The oldest is James Hadrian Potter. The second oldest is Lily Hayachi Potter. The third oldest is Ariana Moana Potter and the youngest is…." Sabrina saw that her youngest one isn't there, but did see him playing with a cat four mm away from her making her angry as she doesn't like it when he does that all the time as she panics if she can't see him.

"TOSHIRO HYORINMARU POTTER! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, YOUNG MAN!" Bel saw a small boy running back with a storm flame animal, which is a house cat, in his arms as he looks up at his mother. Bel couldn't believe his eyes as the child has white hair with teal eye color and he has the feeling of snowy-sky flames making him to wonder how that is possible unless the father had white hair natural and was born with it and the teal eyes might by from the grandparents or somewhere down the line.

"Gomenisa, kaa-san." Bel was shocked that the child knows Japanese already making Bel to wonder who Sabrina really is if she has her children learning different languages already and she looks like she can understand them as well meaning she had taught them or something as the child looks to be a pro in them if the way he said it.

"Behave now. Bel, this is my youngest of my double twins here. Toshiro Hyorinmaru Potter." Bel saw that the child wanted to play with the cat more and not meet new people meaning that the child doesn't like people that are strangers to him and can trust his mother to make sure no one can harm him or his siblings making Bel's respect for Sabrina to raise even more for her right now.

"Mosha mosha, Bel-san." Bel couldn't believe the way the child is acting proving that his mother had made sure they treats others with respect making him to honor her even more as no one had teach their kids like that unless you are a noble or a royal family making Bel to really know if Sabrina is royal or noble in blood or else he would be shocked that a commoner knows such manners. Bel really is going to be wondering this for the rest of the night unless he gets some answers and he won't demand them as that is wrong to do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little snow dragon." Toshiro had actually laughed and ran into Bel's arms that were opened as Bel's flame animal, a mink, had showed up and Toshiro holds his hand out making the mink to smell and land onto the cat making it to hiss at the mink, but it licked it's nose and curls itself on Toshiro's shoulders before licking Toshiro's cheek making him to laugh as he pets the cat calming it down and making it to purr at the touch.

"Toshiro really does have a way with animals. My own flame animals are wrapped around their little fingers." Bel was shocked, but saw Toshiro laughing at him and he tickled him on the neck making him to beg for mercy which Sabrina smiles at with her children. Luna and her husband, Neville Longbottom had showed up making Bel to see the noble man.

"Bel, this is my husband. Neville, this is Bel." Bel had never seen a muscled man before and Neville surely takes the cake as he looks like he can punch someone's head off their necks with only one punch or kick someone it the stomach and leaves imprints of his leg or foot if he is kicking with his foot flat against the person's stomach making Bell to shiver as this is a man you want to mess with.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Bel really was shocked at this is a noble man and he looks like someone that can really kill with a single punch or kick making him to be careful of this man as he doesn't want to die thank you very much and it's almost like Luna knows what the his thinking as she giggles at him making Neville to look at her confused before looking back at Bel.

"A pleasure it is as well to meet you, my lord." Bel finally found his voice as he can't believe that he didn't answer fast making him to wonder what is wrong with him as Neville has that feeling of a Earth and if Sabrina is a Sky, then this Neville fellow is her Earth making Bel to panic on the inside making Sabrina to feel it and call out to Bell as she doesn't see his Sky or the Head Sky to his Sky anywhere.

"Bel, I hope I'm not being rude, but where is your Sky and his Head Sky?" Bel was thankful to Sabrina for getting him out of there as she doesn't know she had saved him from embarrassing himself in front of three nobles making Sabrina to actually feel it and wonders why Bel is feeling pressured like he is unless he isn't use to someone like Neville as his aura is very powerful for a Earth as Skies are the ones who are supposed to be that strong and she is, just hiding it to keep Bel from fainting on her.

"Pleasure follow me as you're all very much the first group to enter the ball room. I'll be bringing you to them personally making them to wonder who I'm bringing. Sabrina, I hope you don't mind if I tell my Sky that we're engaged? If I don't tell him that we're courting, he'll misunderstood and I don't want that." Sabrina can understand as Skies are protective of their guardians and worry that the person they are dating will harm or hurt their guardians making Sabrina to know where Bel is as she had picked out by herself her and Neville's guardians' lovers.

"Skies can tell if someone is lying and I don't think it's very much right to lie to your Sky, Bel. Tell the truth and try to explain it to him the best way he can understand it." Bel never could understand Sabrina as she looks to be someone who had picked her guardians' lovers and Neville's guardians' lovers as well as she had picked Neville for her Luna making him to wonder if she knows who is perfect for whom as she looks to be someone who understands love better than anyone.

"Alright. Shall we?" Bel holds out his arm for Sabrina as he wants to be respectful and walk her into the ball room making her to giggle at him as she takes his arm and kisses him on the cheek making him to blush as there is lots of people here making him to feel their amusement and enjoyment of this making him to wonder if there is a way to get back at Sabrina for this.

"Please lead the way." Bel had lead them to the entrance and the guards blocked the path making Sabrina to be angry as she looks them in the eye making them to sweat and Bel saw this making him to smirk as he can feel their fear of her as she is very powerful and their boss isn't that powerful compare to her as they don't know what to do about this as they sweat buckets of sweat.

"This woman is my girlfriend and the others are her family. I personally had sent an invitation to them as I want my Sky to meet them." The guards moved out of the way and Bel lead them to an older man with scares on his face and a young looking man in his twenties with seven/five people that have guardian flames while there is seven people who are next to the young man's group. Sabrina to wonder who the cloak man is as he feels familiar to Sabrina for some reason. There is another young man beside the young man on his right making Sabrina to wonder how both are working together like her and Neville as they work together all the time. Sabrina doesn't know why the scared man looks bored or why the young man looks tense just from seeing her as she looks to Bel's Sky.

"Trash, who are they?" The scare face man said making Sabrina to step up and make the man look to her who sees a war veteran making him to wonder what is a female doing fighting in the war as she is too young to be fighting in the war. The young man can feel she is very dangerous and very powerful making him to be tense even more and will watch how this turns out as his tutor saw his shoulders tense before looking to the woman who had stepped up to the scared man.

"You must be Bel's Sky, correct?" No one talks after that as they don't know what to say as she looks like someone who can take care of themselves like they have been for so long before for nine years before four years got added to it as she looks like she had lost someone between those two different years making Bel's Sky to wonder who she is.

"Yeah…... So?" Sabrina didn't like how he responded to her as Skies don't call their guardians trash or anything like that. They supposed to be their homes, their safe heaven, their family and this man isn't feeling like home to Bel making her to feel angry at the man whom felt it and was shocked on the inside at how powerful and strong she truly is making him to wonder where Bel had found her or where they had met as she is someone you don't pick a simple fight over with.

"Skies become the homes to their guardians, welcoming them home after everything they went through. The fact you are calling your storm 'trash' means you don't see him as family, you don't see him as your guardian, you don't see him as someone importing to you and you don't see him as anything, but trash which Skies shouldn't do as finding a good guardian is very hard." Sabrina said making the scared man to look shocked as everyone else was as well, but Sabrina's family as they smiled at her.

"Why do you care, woman?" Sabrina gentile smiles as she feels that he didn't have a normal life and was treated as 'trash' making her to feel sad, pity, understanding and most importantly knowing making him to look confuse as his mouth is opened a bit with his eyes looking into hers as if she is showing her life to him which is almost true as her eyes have that feeling in them. Sabrina holds out her right hand, that has a nasty scare on her hand to arm that had made everyone to gasp at it as she had gained it from another Dementor and this time it had used both hands to get to her mouth and this was in the war back at Hogwarts, and her Sky flames had came out as they were close to being white as they are four times light orange and were so powerful, so strong and so warm that it made them to gasp. The flames had looked like it was used for war, which it was as Sabrina had used it to tear apart the Dementors and werewolves as Anthony had talked to his grandfather making the man to step down and Anthony is in control of the Greyback Pack with them living with none-werewolves making everyone to welcome them with open arms and heart.

"'Cause I'm a Sky as well." The scared man was shocked at this woman is a Sky and her flames are more stronger than the tenth boss or his or even the shrimp's flames making him to wonder how she has them THIS powerful. Bel had never seen flames that powerful or that strongly as he wonders what else she is hiding in the past making them to wonder who she is. The cloaked person had felt flames this powerful before and it was to his little sister that he had bonded to before his parents had died and they had gone to two different families. He felt her flames vanished and knew she was dead, but why does this woman remind him about his sister? He needs to know as she might know where her body is buried so he can show his respects to her.

"Excuse me, but what is your name? It is rude to not introduce yourself and your guardians, miss." The cloaked man asked making Sabrina to look at him as she can feel that feeling again and she doesn't know why as she answers the question as she might get some answers from him which would be very fair to both of them and everyone looks like they forget to introduce themselves as well to her.

"Sorry about that. My Name is Sabrina, not going to tell you my real name as it's alien to me." How can a name be alien to her as the little ones with her looked a bit angry at her and they don't know why until they shouted something making everyone to be shocked as they couldn't believe their ears when the little ones said it at all, but Sabrina, her family and Bel can.

"Kaa-san! You told us to never hide who we are and yet you are!" All five children said making everyone to be shocked that she is a mother already as she is only twenty-one years old. Why get pregnant at age fifteen?! Even Bel's Sky looks angry and furies as she should be looking after her children and not fight at all period, but she did making him to furies as who was the dame fuck who started the fucking war?!

"Let's just say war was going to be happening and I needed to have heirs for my families as I'm the last of my lines. I was fighting since age fifteen after having my four hatchlings. I killed so many people that I just wanted the war to be over, but I made sure to spend as much time with them as possible. All four have Sky flames with secondary and third flames. My little Shiro has Snowy-Sky flames like I do." Everyone wasn't happy she had to fight in the war as she should be looking after her children, staying safe and being protected at all cost, not fighting a war at all.

"What was the war about?" A carefree man asked making Sabrina to wonder how someone had managed to get him as a Rain Guardian and not have him killed at all in the line of duty making Sabrina to think they had trained them very well to keep them from dying on them as the Storm Guardian looks like he doesn't like the guy making Sabrina to wonder if they have gotten off on the wrong foot somewhere.

"The man wanted me dead since I was the only thing in his path. I killed him four years ago, so he's gone. He was also my cousin until someone had done something to him. I had no choose, but to fight as he would have killed me if he had ever gotten the chance. The war was about the fate of you guys and my people. I'm not normal as I can do things no one else can. That's all I can say without the Minister knowing about it which I would be killed for breaking the law." That made everyone to look angry as they were furies.

"May I know your names?" That got everyone to snap out of it and Bel's Sky went first, but didn't do a good first impression on her making her to letcher him on how to properly introduce yourself and your guardians as people expect you to be proper, to be respectful and to be honest to who you are talking to as Sabrina would never do that without a reason of course.

"Xanxus of Varia." Sabrina looks at him and then looks to Blaise who nods his head before looking back at Xanxus.

"Looks like I had just found your long lost uncle, Blaise." That got Xanxus to look shocked as everyone looks between Blaise and Xanxus.

"Uncle?!" Xanxus said shocked as he doesn't understand what she means by that at all.

"Mother had a half-brother and he looks like grandfather, Lord Zabini until I took over as my uncle is the real lord and prince since the Zabinis are royalty in a country called Sabina and it's a magical country actually. Mother would be happy to see you, uncle. Sabrina is also my cousin ten times removed." That got Xanxus to look shocked.

"Did he forget to mention that there is sortingly over eighteen hundred and sixteen Zabinis right now alive?" Sabrina said making Xanxus to look weak in the legs as he doesn't know what to say.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola Family. My guardians: Kyoya Hibari, cloud guardian. Yamamoto Takashi, rain guardian. Mukuro Rokudo, half mist guardian. Chrome Dokuro, half mist guardian. Lambo Bovino, lightning guardian. Ryohei Sasagawa, sun guardian. Gokudera Hayato, storm guardian and right hand man." Sabrina smiles as Tsuna had done a better job than Xanxus before Hibari looks at her.

"Hai, Hibari-san?" Sabrina asked making the man to see respect in her eyes making him to like her a bit as he raises his tonfas at her.

"How good are you in a fight?" Tsuna looks shocked as well as looking scared as Sabrina looks confused by Tsuna's reacting as Hibari seems to be ignoring his Sky and waiting for her answer which she was about to give if Tsuna didn't start talking as she had heard a letcher voice when he said his Cloud Guardian's name before going into an apology voice for what Hibari asked.

"Hibari-san! I'm very sorry about him, Sabrina-san. He just likes to fight a lot." Sabrina can tell Hibari didn't like that as he was about to hit his Sky, but Sabrina giggle making everyone to look at her as she thinks this is all laugh as she had glee in her eyes and Bel wonders how she can giggle about this at a time like this as Xanxus wonders if she wasn't scared to be hit by the Could Guardian.

"It's really fine, Tsuna-san and it's 'chan' since I'm only five years younger than you." Tsuna blushes as he nods his head before Sabrina turns to look Hibari in the eyes making him to see her eyes had lots of fighting in there, but only to sorting things making him to wonder why she doesn't like fighting like he does as he enjoys it yet she doesn't proving she doesn't want to fight at all period.

"If I were to fight, it would be to only protect my family and children. Bel is included as he's courting me." That got Xanxus to snap out of it and demean answers which Bel tries to explain with Blaise helping. Hibari wanted to fight her, but once he blinked, everyone had saw she was close to his nose making him to flinch before he felt a weapon near his neck and saw a scythe blade was on the back of his neck making everyone to look shocked at her speed and how fast she was.

"I would be careful, herbivore. You might lose to a real apex like me. Bel can tell you I'm more stronger than a normal woman would and should be." Sabrina said as she walks back to her spot making everyone to be shocked at her. Everyone snapped out of it when they heard someone giggling at them and turn to see a long hair blond twenty year old laughing at them making Hibari to be ready to hit her.

"Hatchling, don't giggle at them and you don't hurt her, herbivore. She is going to be a mother as she is sortieing pregnant." That got Hibari to stop and stand down as he doesn't want to face the fury of the man who is holding the 'herbivore' close to his body as he has a 'I dare you' look in his eyes making Hibari to feel how powerful he really is as he is equal to Sabrina making Hibari to back off quickly.

"Enma Simon of the Simon Family. My guardians couldn't make it as they are sick. Tsuna had invited me here with his guardians to protect me." Sabrina was happy to meet him as she can feel the Earth Flames coming from him as she had meet another Earth with hers shaking his head at her with amusement on his face making everyone to look confused at this.

"Pleasure to meet another earth flame user. I only have meet mine, you're the second one." That got everyone to wonder who her earth is as Neville laughs inside his head not knowing it is him making Sabrina and Luna to do the same as everyone wonders why they are holding their laughs in as they wondered if they said something funny or something.

"Yuni, onee-sama. Reborn, the sun flame user. Colonnello, the rain flame user. La Mitch, the rain and cloud flame user. Skull, the cloud flame user. Fon, the storm flame user. Verde, the lightning flame user. Viper, or Mammon as he likes to be called, the mist flame user. I have Sky flames inside of me." Yuni said making Sabrina to gentile rub Yuni's head. Sabrina saw Reborn holding a green gun in his hands, but one touch and it went back as a chameleon making Reborn shocked as his partner, Leon, as he is rubbing against her thump before she gave him back.

"I believe it's right to introduce everyone on my side. Bel, can you introduce your follow guardians afterwards?" Sabrina said as everyone wanted to know as that's lots of people she has on her said as Bel walks over to Xanxus and stands near his follow guardians making everyone to wonder how Bel can listen to her if Xanxus is his Sky.

"Yes, me lady." Bel said making Sabrina to smile as she makes sure to start with her guardians before going to Neville and his guardians as the extras are going last making everyone to wonder how she is going to introduce her people to them. Yuni saw how and she doesn't know how to respond to that as Sabrina looks really strong for a twenty-one year old.

"Fred Weasley, storm guardian and right hand man. George Weasley, lightning guardian. Hermione Weasley nee Granger, cloud guardian. Theodore Nott, my rain guardian. Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, my mist guardian. Hannah Creevey nee Abbott, sun guardian. Neville Longbottom, my earth. Blaise Zabini, Neville's glacier guardian. Draco Malfoy, Neville's mountain guardian. Pansy Smith nee Parkinson, Neville's swamp guardian. Daphne Crouch nee Greenhouse, Neville's waterfall guardian. Tracy Weasley nee Davis, Neville's desert guardian.

Susan Goldstein nee Bones, Neville's forest. The extras we both have are: Anthony Goldstein, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Nott nee Weasley, Astoria Malfoy nee Greenhouse, Serenity Creevey nee Davis, Colin Creevey, Cho Diggle nee Chang, Cedric Diggle, Lee Jordon, Padma Zabini nee Patil, Parvati Jordon nee Patil, Regular Black, Crouch Jr, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Flora Thomas nee Carrow, Hestia Finnigan nee Carrow, Myrtle Crouch nee Warren-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-La Fey-Pendragon-Peverell-Emrys-Fleamont-Donovan, Denis Creevey, Percy Weasley, Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and Zacharias Smith." Everyone, but Yuni was shocked as everyone, but Sabrina is married as they heard the 'nee' meaning the females are married.

"I and Neville have more rights to our guardians than their parents which is something that all Skies and Earths have. I did match maker and this is the ending results we have right now." Everyone was shocked that Sabrina would go match making on her and her Earth's guardians making them to wonder how the match making didn't go wrong on her as they look happy being with each other.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Zacharias has four DWFs inside of him." Hermione said as everyone was shocked at that.

"Really, Hermione?" Sabrina asked as everyone turns to Hermione making the girl to ignore them.

"Well, if I recall. You have Sky flames, Snow flames and Guardian flames making you more stronger than us." Cedric said making everyone to look at Sabrina who also ignores them.

"Neville has the Guardian flames as well as he has been working his butt off." Everyone looks at Neville who is ignoring them.

"But you're the more stronger one since you had them from the day you unlocked them which was six? Eight years old?" Neville said making everyone to look to Sabrina again.

"Seven. They must have been unlocked when I was five years old and I didn't use them until I was seven years old." Sabrina said as everyone doesn't know what to say to that as Sabrina had them since she was little, and she didn't get any guardians during that time is something no one can understand unless she was looking for the right ones as like she said: Finding good guardians is hard to find.

"Onee-sama, what's your FULL name?" Everyone doesn't know if Yuni has a death wish or she's that stupid.

"I guess I can let it out, but no one ask me any questions that are personal. Got it?" What's so hard to trust people unless you still have enemies, or you don't want to be attacked or something as Sabrina looks to be completely paranoid about this information being leaked to the outside world making them to wonder why. Why be paranoid about it when you have lots of people to look after you? They will never know the answer to that question anytime soon really.

"Yes, ma'." Everyone said as Sabirna takes deep breathes to calm herself down as she looks like someone who is about to have a panic attack or something making to really be curies about her now as she is more clam now and is about to answer the question Yuni had just ased her which is something she doesn't looking she wants to answer.

"My full name is: Hayachiya Sabrina Lily Rosemary Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-La Fey-Pendragon-Peverell-Emrys-Fleamont-Donovan-Grant-McGonagall-Dumbledore. Two of the names are by conquest since I defeated the last members of that family and the last one is private as I don't want to talk about it really." Sabrina said making everyone to be shocked at her name.

"You need fourteen heirs to those families, don't you?" Tsuna asked making everyone to realized how many births that is, and she has double twins and a son right now, so she needs nine more children which is something no one would wish on any woman as most won't survives and she survived having them. Just why does she have fourteen families to continue and not have someone else to do it for her?!

"Yes, and I'm the last of my family with onee-sama being married to her shared husband, she's going to be continuing his line. My four little ones will be taken on their father's family line when the time is right. Teddy will be continuing the Lupin, Tonks and Black Family line if I or Regular don't have any heirs for the Black Family Line. I'm Lady of all fourteen families as well as Lady Dumbledore from his last will, Regent Lupin and Regent Tonks from Teddy's parent's wills." Sabrina said making everyone to be shocked.

"That's too much paperwork!" Tsuna shouted as he is very much scared of paperwork thank you very much from Hibari and Mukuro fighting all the time making both to sort of feel guilty about it as Tsuna is getting more tired since the paperwork got larger and larger making them to think about not fighting each other anymore if it keeps their Sky from feeling this tired.

"I also have divisions that I check over and families to look after as they are under my protection and have my people to worry about as well." Sabrina said making everyone to gasp as she doesn't have any time to rest or sleep. What kind of woman actually does that much work and still manage to get up in the morning?! What kind and how does she not feel tired from it all?!

"We tried, but no luck." Fred said making everyone to look at her guardians as they look liked they had tried to stop her, but failed majorly which is something you don't get as they should have tried harder to stop her from doing too much paperwork as she looks like she could collapse any minute now which is not true as she actually takes pep me up potions to get all the paperwork done.

"She wants to finish the paperwork before going to sleep." George said as everyone looks to Sabrina as she doesn't look like she regrets doing lots of paperwork as she actually enjoys it as it keeps her busy and she enjoys it too much as she always needs to keep her mind off of this from the past that keeps coming back to hunt her life as she doesn't want that.

"Mother is what you call a workaholic as she needs to get the job done." Luna said as everyone turns to her as she had just called her Sky her mother making them to wonder if she was adopted or something as guardians usually call their Skies boss, not mother or sister making them to wonder what bonds those two have to actually allow Sabrina to let Luna call her mother.

"I let her call me that since she lost her mother when she was little. She needs a mother-figure and I have became that mother-figure for her." That explains everything, and Sabrina seems to be taking good care of Luna until she got married and is now going to be having her own children soon making them to wonder how both got so use to calling each other mother and daughter?

"Um, are you part of the Mafia?" Tsuna asked making Sabrina to giggle at him as everyone wonders what it was that Tsuna said that was funny as she giggles at their looks before she answers Tsuna's question.

"Magicians is my family. Neville's is Creatures. Together it's Magician's Creatures. We work together as a team, so you could say that the two of us are the ONLY friendly Mafia Family you had ever met really." Tsuna and Enma was shocked that they would combined their families like that.

"What's the point of the name?" Enma asked as Neville looks to Sabrina whom had lifted her scared hand and they found out why.

" _Lumos!_ " An unbreakable ball of glass shows up with a bright light in the ball.

" _Nox!_ " The light went out and Sabrina had thrown it at Tsuna whom dropped it and the glass didn't break at all.

"Unbreakable glass and that answer your question to one of the names. The second names is 'cause we have unusually blood inside of us." Tsuna picked it up and when he said 'Lumos' it went on and when he said 'Nox' it went out.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Everyone turned to Mammon who walks up to Sabrina.

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina was really wondering who this Mammon is as he is very familiar to her and she just can't seem to place it as he feels like someone she should have known in her life, but never got the chance to do so.

"I'm a wizard. My sister and I were sent to two different muggle families. I was born when our parents were eleven and my sister was four years younger than me. She was my Sky. I know I have a niece, but don't know where. Your Sky flames reminded me about my sister." Mammon said making everyone shocked that Mammon had a sister and never mention it to anyone as if he was protecting her or something.

"How so?" Sabrina was cruises as she had never been compared to another Sky before and this might help her to figuring out who this Mammon person is as she can't shake the feelings off about him making her to wonder if he was family or something.

"Her Sky Flames were the same color as yours." Sabrina thinks before she saw Mammon lift his hood to show her his face. Three purple triangles were under each silver/golden eye (AN: I went for odd eye), his hair is dark blue, his skin is pale, and he looks like he was looking for his niece from the way the purple circles are under his eyes.

"What is your sister's name? Angelina is working in a division to look for missing people and she hasn't failed once since she is the leader of the division, Mammon-san." Mammon knows his sister is died and he was a niece, so maybe by telling her the name of his sister, she might know where his niece is in the world as he wants to know her.

"Lily…... Lily Potter nee Evans nee Donovan." Sabrina was wide eyed as this man is her uncle as tears fall down her face making her family, her children, Bel and their host shocked/confused (the children, the host and Bel) when she said one word making Mammon to be shocked as he can't believe he found her and she was standing right in front of him the whole time.

"O-Oji-san?" Mammon nodded his head and Sabrina thrown herself at him as she cries into his chest making him to hold on to her as he isn't going to be letting her go anytime soon as he finally found his niece making him happy as she is almost like Lily, but has different hair colors making him to wonder where they had came from, but will ask later as he holds his niece in his arms.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! Oji-san! Oji-san!" Mammon held her close making everyone shocked as Mammon also had tears coming out of his eyes as he had finally found his niece and now he is a great-uncle. Mammon made sure Sabrina was O.K first before letting her go as she looked like she had lost seven family members, which is true, and Mammon doesn't know that.

"Feeling better now?" Sabrina nods her head as she had never cried so much before and she did in front of everyone as she has an uncle in her life now and wonders why he had never showed up in her information four years ago and wonders if no one had known about him at all really which would explain why she didn't know about him until now which is a huge surprise to her.

"Hai, oji-san." Sabrina said as she wraps away the last of her tears and Hermione helped fix her light make-up she had place on her face. Bel doesn't know what to do and when Mammon turns to him, he froze and waited to be killed as Mammon looks like he is going to be killing him for dating his niece without telling him, but he didn't know, so that was fine, but courting her was another matter to deal with right now.

"What's with this courtship?" Bel looks like he is about to be killed by Mammon making everyone to shut up as an angry Mammon is a dangerous Mammon and you don't want to mess with the dangerous Mammon at all really, but Sabrina doesn't feel like that as she managed to calm him down enough to talk to him as she makes sure to explain the courting to him so he can understand why Bel is courting her.

"Oji-san, he had brought me lots of gift during it and just two months ago we had our courtship dinner date. He wanted to find the best restaurant that he can, and he did, he even took me to the movies." Mammon was more calmer now as Sabrina has him calmed down making everyone to release a breath they didn't know they were holding in as they looked like they were going to dead if they didn't release it soon and Sabrina calming down Mammon was enough to relax themselves as Mammon is really something you don't want to mess with.

"I also saw her snap a guy's knee outwards with the muscle tissue, blood vessel and bones coming out. With one strong stomp." Bel added making everyone to look at Sabrina shocked as she didn't mention this when she talked about her court date to her family and Lune didn't even see it in a vision making her to wonder if her mother didn't want anyone to know what had happened on the date.

"It was rude to try and take me away from Bel during the courtship." That got Mammon to look for the bastard later and charge him lots of money as the laws state you can't take a woman who is in a courtship and take her from the man she is courting. This man must have been a muggle and is in a muggle hospital making his job must more easier as he plans to visit him and get lots of money from him.

"Point taken, Sabrina." Mammon said as he looks at his niece and saw that her hair is in unusual colors making him to wonder more about it and that her skin is pale making him to wonder what had happened to cause this to happen to her.

"Mother, are you going to explain to him your MC inheritance or that you 'tortured' your cousin before feeding him to the wolves?" Luna said making Sabrina to release a lot of KI and magical pressure as she doesn't want to remember what she did to her cousin making Neville to realized what Luna had done along with the others before backing away from her making Mammon to wonder why until he felt her KI making him to sweat worse than the others.

"Hatchling!" Sabrina said with an angry furies commanding voice making Luna to flinch as she knows that tone all too well: Don't bring 'HIM' up ever again.

"Care to explain or do you want to wait?" Bel asked slowly as to not get her anymore anger than she is right now making her to take ten deep breathes before she was calm enough to talk again as Luna stays behind Neville as she didn't like the way her mother shouted at her making Neville to keep her safe as Sabrina may be calm now, but she will be angry again if she sees Luna and will letcher her for four hours straight.

"I don't want to talk about it period, Bel. I don't want to remember what I did, and I don't want to remember THAT war!" Sabrina said as Mammon holds her close to his chest as she calms down even more as Bel had never seen her so angry about some war that had happened four years ago making him to wonder what is going on in the war to make her to not want to talk about it.

"Not everyone wants to remember wars, woman." Xanxus said making this a bit worse, but Sabrina looks to have red eyes making Xanxus to wonder if it was the drink or something else as she had two different eye colors before and now she was red eyes making him to wonder what is going on with the woman as Bel had picked someone that is a mystery.

"He's right, Sabrina." Yamamoto said as he smiles carefree making her to wonder how he will feel after going to war and having to kill lots of people to stop it as she doesn't want to remember what she had done in the war as it's something she can't get rid of, not even a happy life can get rid of it as it keeps coming back to hunt her life on a daily bases which she doesn't like at all really.

"I rather finish the war by talking to the two parties." Tsuna said making Sabrina to smile in her mind as Tsuna would do that, but Voldemort and Dumbledore wouldn't sit down and listen to a muggle talking to them like equals in a room as Voldemort would of killed Tsuna and then would of killed Dumbledore before fleeing the room and the scene of the crime making Sabrina to wish Tsuna would learn more about the wars.

"But _war_ shouldn't be the legacy children receive." Their eyes, but Sabrina's family's, went wide at that. They can't talk about war now as Sabrina looks to be smaller than her age and height. Mammon was holding Sabrina close to his chest as he wonders about something, but choose to not talk about it as she needs some time not remembering the war.

"Ne ne, Sabrina. Remember that one time you got rid of a fraud that was teaching at our school?" Sabrina growled, an actually growl, before her eyes went into a darker red. Mammon knows that red and stills holds onto her as if she is about to leave to kill someone or do something she will regret later on in the day as she really wants to kill someone right now and make it very painful and very slowly as she kills them on the spot.

"Lockhart had it coming, I personally knew who actually did what he had writing in his stupid story books and he stolen that from them. Glad he had gotten the Dementor Kiss for that and raping Hestia." That was enough to make Xanxus growl as he doesn't like child abuse or rape to a child.

"Dementor?" Everyone else was confused as they had never heard of it before making the magical ones to realize this as Sabrina answers them.

"A dark creature and let's just say, I killed all of them, but the ones in the Ministry." Sabrina was shocking her uncle with some much to think about. Had he taken her and her parents in, they would have been happy together and he would have kept them safe.

"Onee-sama, can Mammon live with you? It might help to calm him down. If he had found his sister, he would have taken you and your parents home with him to protect." Sabrina hugs her uncle while nodding her head making him happy to have her as he makes sure that everything is alright.

"He'll freak out when he sees mother's home. Bel will also freak out as well." Luna said as she steps out from behind Neville as he holds her hand to keep her close to him as Sabrina might just letcher her when they get home after this party.

"Luna love, you're seeing the future events again. Aren't you?" Sabrina said making Neville to know she doesn't remember what Luna said as she looks to be surprised about Luna seeing the events right now.

"Yes and I can see that mother is rather happy with lots of kids, her uncle having a woman of his own, Bel had married mother and the world is happy." Sabrina had to laugh gentile as she rubs Luna's head.

"My little fae seer hatchling, you know just how to make me happy." Everyone was shocked that Luna is a seer as they can't seem to get it around their minds at all really.

"We rather keep it a secret to keep others from using it." Neville said as they nodded their heads.

"Sabrina, allow me to introduce my follow guardians. Fran, the mist guardian and both Mammon and Mukuro's student. Lussuria, the sun guardian and Xanxus's main doctor as he doesn't trust anyone else really to look after his wounds and health. Levi, the lightning guardian, and he tries to please Xanxus while calling him boss. Stupid octopus."

"NANI?!" Levi shouted as Bel smirks at him before continuing like Levi didn't speak up at all.

"Squalo, the rain guardian and a swordsman while being the right-hand man since Xanxus had found him first. The cloud guardian had betrayed Xanxus eighteen years ago and now we don't have a cloud guardian. I'm the storm guardian and I trust Xanxus to keep me in check as I sort of lose control when I see my blood." Bel said making Sabrina to wonder why a guardian would betray their Sky.

"I know someone who has cloud flames and are looking for their Sky. I can bring him over if you like, but a fair warning, he's NOT a normal cloud guardian. He's bloody since he had to kill his own parents to protect his seventeen younger siblings. Are you interested in him? Will you protect his siblings? Will you treat them like family?" Sabrina said to Xanxus making the man confused on why he would kill his parents to protect his little siblings.

"Why kill his parents?" Sabrina had a look that says nothing good about the parents at all period making Xanxus to have a bad feeling about this.

"They tried to kill his siblings with rat poison, cuts to the throat, metal shovel to the head, starvation, beating to death which failed, ect, ect, ect." That got Lussuria to accept quickly making Xanxus to know that the little ones are going to be looked after.

"The siblings MIGHT be flame active as well or not after what they went through." Sabrina had also warned making Lussuria to nod as she makes sure they can come over to talk if they like.

"What about us? Are we, the Vongola and Simons, allowed to come over as well?" Gokudera asked making Sabrina to look at her family before giving an answer.

"Yes, you are and since you don't know where we are, hatchling will teleport you to the place in the town square as some of the members have their own homes while the others stay in the hospital as they need special treatments. Hannah and Susan are both healers while Susan is also the police force, which she is the leader of, as she takes great care to keep the place safe for those we protect and Hannah is a lawyer, which she is the leader of, making the cases easier to finish in only an hour. I'm the judge in those courts." Mammon was shocked that Sabrina is the judge and wonders how will she does her job. Tsuna doesn't know what to think as Sabrina is a judge, a Sky, a protector, a mother and she is dangerous from the way his hyper instincts are screaming at him.

Reborn saw Tsuna leaning into his ear and whispers something making him to nod at him as he too notice how Sabrina is too carefree and seems to be hiding a lot of things that she can't say without being killed and if Mammon is her uncle, than she and her mother should have been a mist, not a sky at all. Reborn is really going to be looking her up as there is something about her that he doesn't like, may she be Mammon's niece or not. Mammon gave Reborn a one eye glare and sent a couple of illusions at him as it shows what he will do to Reborn if he touches Sabrina. Reborn just nods and backs away four steps to calm him down.

"What does 'MC' mean?" Lambo asked making Sabrina to look at the fifteen year old boy in the eyes before Mammon answered for her.

"Magical Creature. Most wizard families would add them into the family to have strong powerful children to keep the family magic alive." Mammon said making everyone confused.

"I have more than one MC blood inside of me and I'm only four, FOUR percent Human. Still don't like that percentage." Sabrina said making her family to know she really doesn't like it at all.

"And if she mates with a human, the children will be more human and so on and so on if they did the same." Hermione said making Mammon shocked as if she is only four percent human, then what is she?

"She's a veela feathered dragon winged vampire basilisk lamiae goblin fae Dementor elf, Mr. Viper." Luna whispers into his ear to only let him know making him shocked.

"O...K. Guess some came for her father's side than?" Mammon doesn't know what to do with this information as he never heard of someone with more than one or two Magical Creature blood inside of them and his niece has eight Magical Creature inside of her making her basely none human in general.

"No. All of them had come from my father's side, but the Dementor did not." Mammon was confused like everyone else.

"Third year, mother had gotten scratched by a Dementor, which had it's own blood on it's hand and I believe all of it went inside of mother, and the wound had went straight down to the skull. Ice had covered the wound and if magic was used, it caused the scar to be worse. During the war four years ago, a Dementor left the scars you see on her right hand and arm to give her a kiss which sucks the soul out of your mouth and you don't pass on while your body is an empty with nothing, but darkness as you slowly become one of them. Mother had killed it and the others that were with her during the war." Luna said making everyone to be shocked as they couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"Well, the other guests will be arriving soon. Why don't you make yourselves at home and we can socialize together to get to know each other better." Tsuna said making Sabrina very happy as her, Bel and Mammon sent to sit down at a table with her children following her. Mukuro was looking at the Weasley twins before looking at Hibari and Gokudera who were also look at them and at Mukuro before he pulled them to the side to talk.

"What do you think? The twins look a lot like prankers, but they also have this powerful aura around them. I can't minds head or tails of it." Mukuro said as both Hibari and Goukudera agree with him, but don't know what to do about it at all as they don't have enough information on them to figure them out yet. All three heard two voices behind them making them to stay still as they voices sound annoyed by them.

"Maybe it's 'cause we…"

"…Don't want to be…..."

"…...Figured out, gentleman." All three turned around to seeing the Weasley twins there with a frown on their faces.

"We preferred to remain a mystery until it's time to reveal what we can do."

"We preferred to remain in the shadows until it's time to leave the shadows." Both left them and went to talk to Skull who was happy to do some pranking with them, even Lambo wanted to join.

"They're right, you know." All three turn to seeing Fon walking to them.

"I can sense they have done years of training, yet had fun as well proving that their Sky cares for their happiness. The way they look to her, the way they came in and the way they were trained proves that they went to protect their Sky even though she can look after herself. Hibari, you know that with a apex as a Sky, that they have became a apex as well, too, right?" Hibari thinks as he realized what Fon is saying.

"She has been training them since she had met them and had made sure they still had fun at the same time." Fon nodded his head.

"Correct, da zhizi he pu li mo yun houyi. (Great nephew and descendant of primo cloud)" Hibari tries to figure out what Fon said, but only Sabrina and her family had figured out what he said and they had shouted it out in shock.

"GREAT NEPHEW AND DESCENDANT OF PRIMO CLOUD?!" Hibari was shocked that Fon was his great uncle and he was related to the Primo Cloud Guardian. Draco found out that Primo cloud is a Wizard Malfoy making Hibari his family member, but his hair is black meaning someone had kept marrying blackletters and Fon is a family member as well, too. Tsuna looked at each of his guardians and was freaking out badly.

"HEEEEEIIIIIII! WE'RE THE DESCENDANTS OF THE PRIMO GENERATION?!" Reborn couldn't calm Tsuna down as his flames start to come out, but once Sabrina had giving Lily and James over to Mammon and had allowed Bel to take Ariana with Teddy sleeping in Neville's arms, she went over and touched Tsuna's forehead and her Sky flames had showed up making Tsuna to calm down before falling into her arms as he sleeps.

"How can they be descendants of the Primo Generation?" Xanxus asked confused as they might look like them, but no one knows if the other guardians ever had children of their own really.

"Giotto, his rain guardian, his cloud guardian, his sun guardian and I believe one descendant of his mist guardian had went to Japan with their families as well too and that is how five elements were in Japan while three were in Italy. Chrome is the second descendant of the Primo Mist like Mukuro is, but Mukuro and the others look just like their ancestors while Chrome doesn't unless you count the pineapple hair style. Which I'm not saying as a bully, Mukuro!" That got everyone to wonder about the Simon Tenth Generation.

"Them as well if Enma looks like his ancestor which he does." Sabrina said making everyone to look shocked.

"Hai." Sabrina had pass Tsuna onto Reborn who had picked him up bride-style as Tsuna curls right into Reborn.

"He needs some sleep since he was tensed when he saw me and he saw me as a threat which made him to keep an eye on me until he realized that all eight of them are descendants of the Primo Generation." Sabrina said as she walks back to Bel and Mammon as everyone else just looks at her while Reborn sighs and looks at his student. Tsuna is sleeping peacefully and looks to be having a good dream making Reborn to have a small smile on his face since he knows Tsuna has been busy with paperwork and had completed twenty months worth of it making Reborn to wonder what he is up to. With Sabrina, Bel and Mammon, Sabrina was explaining some of the stuff she doesn't want the others to know about.

"What do you mean a professor had made your headmaster rape you?" Mammon couldn't believe that the bitch had done to his niece making him furies as it's no wonder Sabrina had gotten pregnant at age fifteen years old. Bel was more furies as Sabrina was forced to carry someone's child and their not her soulmate's at all making him want to kill the woman.

"Imperio can make people do what the caster wants, but they can see what is going on." Sabrina said as her children are asleep with Luna resting her head on her shoulder.

"Not right and you were a minor." Mammon said making Sabrina to look at him as she wasn't even a minor like her uncle thought she was as she was actually a major.

"Actually I was a Major since the tournament in fourth year was meant for adults only, I got to claim the titles early 'cause of it." Bel was shocked as she shows them the information making Bel's eyes to widen.

"You're a princess?" Bel was shocked as he couldn't believe she is a noble from her family, but she is a royalty making it hard to see a royal noble is in front of you and Sabrina just nods at him as Mammon looks at how many vaults she was as it is writing down for them to see it.

"Sky Princess actually. Most likely from mother as the Donovans had married a couple of Muggle Royalties a couple of times making me a royalty as well 'cause of this." Sabrina said as Bel looks shocked as Mammon made him even more shocked with him added information in as well.

"True, but they had stopped as they don't want to rule the counties they have been marrying into which is every country, but the magical ones." That got Bel to realize he is courting a high royalty.

"I'm already a high royalty 'cause of the Avalon Dragon blood I have inside of me, so this makes me a Neo High Royalty." That got both to look at her more shocked. The other guests had arrived and Tsuna had woken up five minutes afterwards with Reborn to hide him from them as the guest started to talk to everyone including Sabrina and her family as the woman squealed over her children making them to be respectful to them which had made the woman beg if their children could marry them.

"I'm deeply sorry, but unfortunately my children will be finding their own lovers when they are much older and if it's done by contract, they won't be able to feel the love for or from them. Please accept my deepest apologies for not accepting your offer." Sabrina said while curtsying to the woman in front of her and that had gotten so many of the guests to be shocked at her and couldn't believe how she is treating her children. The party ended ten hours later and everyone saw Sabrina and her children sleeping with Mammon and Bel keeping an eye on them making everyone to see a sweet site before they left the ball room.

"She must have been tired." Fon said as he looks at Sabrina sleeping with her children and Luna joining in as well as they aren't use to this parties and they get tired very easily very fast.

"Well, lots of stuff she had to complete before coming here and it only took four days to complete it really." Both Fred and Hermione said making Bel to wonder how she can handle it while looking after her children.

"Her children are in her office with games and toys to do, but most coloring books as she does paper work." George said as Bel allows them to pick her up along with her children.

"I'll teleport you guys in six days, so make sure you have enough stuff for a month as I believe Sabrina wants to make sure that Bel and Mammon know where they're going to be living as Sabrina makes sure that our lovers live with us." Luna said as everyone nodded their heads before Sabrina and her family had left.


	20. Chapter 20

Sabrina had gotten everything ready as Bel will need to sleep in another room until they are married making her upset, but having her uncle here is making her to feel overwhelmed by it as her mother has a brother making her feel very happy as she had her mother and father's paintings in her office and she is planning to let Mammon see them making her father to be overwhelmed at having a brother-in-law making her mother to laugh at him. Her children are in the playroom and Sabrina had felt the wards alert her to someone inside the wards making her happy as she can feel everyone's shocked. Sabrina was outside her home when they got to it making them shocked as she lives in a very huge place as no one can afford to live in a place like this making Sabrina to laugh in her mind.

"You live here?! How much did it cost?! No one can live in a place like this if it had costed them lots of money!" Tsuna said as Mammon nods his head while Reborn slaps Tsuna in the back of the head for asking that question.

"Oh, it cost fifty trillion dollars to get this place sent up. Uncle, how much is that in gallons?" Sabrina had asked Mammon as he thinks in his head as he knows muggle money and wizard money better than anyone.

"Fifty bazillion gallons." Mammon said making everyone to be shocked at how much it had costed her.

"What's with the elevator?" Chrome asked as she can see an elevator is right in the middle of the two towers making everyone to see it and look to Sabrina for answers.

"It leads to the second one. You see how the bottom is my home?" Sabrina said making everyone to see what she means, but is confused as to how she can pay the mortgage on this thing.

"Yeah." Everyone said together making them to look at each other.

"The building on top holds lots of divisions inside with tubed escalators to bring them down from their divisions. Then the elevator brings you to the second one that looks like my home and we, me and the division leaders, have our meeting up there." Everyone was shocked at this and they don't know how they had done it as well.

"You can thank the workers that had built this whole place for us. Right, Ragnok?" Sabrina said as she looks behind her as a short person walks to her making the others to look as well.

"Correct, princess." Everyone saw a short person walking over to them making them shocked at their pointed ears and sharp teeth.

"Time is money..." Ragnok started as Sabrina continues.

"So don't waste a goblin's times." Sabrina finished making everyone to be shocked at seeing a real live goblin, but Mammon. Sabrina saw the looks and was laughing making Ragnok to laugh as well as everyone blushed.

"Come, the princess needs to give you all a tour of the place and how her home was built is very easy. Magic and copy the home before building the second building on top of it then used magic to have a cement ground to place it on and then place it on top. Sabrina is planning to bring you all up there anyway. Please excuse me, princess." Ragnok said as he bows to her making her to cruise to him.

"Thank you for coming, Ragnok. May your vaults over fill with gold and jewels while your enemies are slaughtered for their greediness of their greedy hearts."

"And may you find peace and happiness with your family, princess." Ragnok said before having Luna teleport him back to the bank.

"You know to make a goblin happy, don't you?" Hibari asked as he never got the chance to fight him making him to be upset in his mind as that goblin could have been a great fight really.

"I do have four percent goblin blood inside me and I am their princess. Ragnok is the Overlord, the king of the goblins while I'm their high Overlady, the high queen of them and ever since I had my children of my own five years ago, that had marked me as their high queen in their bank, so I own Gringotts thanks to that. I let Ragnok rule and run it while I look after my family." That had gotten everyone to flip out as they had never heard of it before.

"In the Magical World, anything is possible really. Now, let's get on with the tour. Shall we?" Sabrina had showed them everything and when she led them to her office, Mammon saw his sister and brother-in-law.

"My little Sky?" Mammon said making Lily to see her big brother making her to have tears coming out of her eyes as she is very happy to see him even though she is dead and just a painting.

"Oh, my mist! I miss you so much!" Lily said as James looks between them with confusing on his face as he had never seen Lily like this before.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but who is this?" James asked as Lily wraps her tears away before answering her husband's question.

"Oh, James. Let me introduce you to my blood brother, Viper Salazar Donovan." James was shocked as he had never knew his wife was related to Salazar.

"Related to Salazar?" James asked as Lily nods her head at him making Sabrina to laugh in her head at as James is so going to be shocked when answers with words.

"Well, he is my hundredth great-grandfather as his three times great-granddaughter had married the Lord Donovan during that time." Lily said making James to look 'sick' and 'pale' as he looks like he is going to be needing a chair pretty soon.

"I think I'm going to faint." James said making Sabrina to laugh as she can't believe her father can't handle the information like this making Mammon and Lily to look at James before looking at Sabrina.

"Can paintings faint?" Reborn said as he had never seen this before and he doesn't know what this means for everyone as they can't figure out how a painting had come to life like this.

"No, they can't." Mammon said as everyone looks at James who is very much weak in the legs and had falling onto his knees making Lily to knee down by his side making Mammon to see the love she has for the man she had married.

"Well, I'll leave you to talk to mother and father can stay if he likes since he is going to hear more about his brother-in-law's life." Sabrina said as she closes the door and brings everyone to the elevator to go up.

"It looks like the one down stairs, but different." Sabrina said as everyone can see the outside through the windows and was very shocked at how high it is making some to feel faint like Tsuna who has never been this high before in a build as he holds onto Reborn making him to see Tsuna is scared of the building and is feeling faint.

"Well, I wanted this place to be a meeting room only and they made look more like a house with a kitchen and a living room and one huge meeting room." Sabrina said as everyone looks around the place before heading back down.

"The divisions are busy, so we can't go up there. Did hatchling show you guys the town?" Tsuna was feeling must better now that he isn't looking outside and is looking inside the building. Reborn had made sure to keep Tsuna's face pointed at his chest when they go back down as Tsuna still looks pale.

"If you mean Luna, no. She brought us to you since it was wrong to keep a host waiting." Tsuna said as Sabrina laughs at that.

"I wouldn't mind waiting as you will be staying for a month. You need to get use to the town and you won't know where everything is." Sabrina has brought them back down making Reborn to keep Tsuna's face looking at his chest before bringing them outside and showing them around making them shocked at so many buildings and restaurants and bakeries and clothing shops, ect, ect, ect making them to wonder how big the town is.

"The town is fifty bazillion acres wide, length and area making it to be very big as you can tell, all the families that I am protecting lives in this town and have opened shops. Some magical, some not and some are in between both. They have became my people once the news of me being royalty had come out and how many families I have had came out making them to call me their queen. I know Bel is royalty, but I don't know how he feels about me being royalty myself." Sabrina said as Bel looks to her not knowing that's how she feels and he answers honestly.

"I don't mind as I thought 'If she is royalty, I wouldn't mind marrying her.', but we don't know each other that very well, so I'll wait until you are ready for the next step which is engagement, me lady." Bel said making Sabrina to laugh as no one had ever said that to her before and she wraps tears from her eyes making Bel to know she was laughing to hard and that tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Bel, you are too much of a charmer." Bel smiles as Sabrina laughs as he kisses her on the check. After the tour of the town, Sabrina had giving them lollipops as when they suck on it, they will learn a new language making them shocked as learning a new language would be that fast.

"Just make sure to be near lots of people who are speaking the same language as you will be needing to know a lot."

"What's around your neck?" Mammon had showed up after talking to his sister.

"Oh, a time turner. It stops me from physically aging as me and my family had used it to do lots of training. It was five year ago, as we board the train to go to school in Scotland, that our bodies had changed on us. We still have the pictures of those days and let's just say that we had too much fun learning new things." Sabrina said as shows them to the photo album making Mammon to be shocked that she had been living in the woods and forest since age six making him very angry until he saw the first day of school with the school letter in the photo album as well.

"As you can see, I had always made sure to document everything I do and see. Lots of photo were taking by my family as we do things together. One of them was pranking the whole school and hiding in the Dark Forest when the pranks were happening in the school making them to try and figure out what happened when we were inside the forest. We had lots of fun and we all blamed Fred and George for getting us into doing pranking with them since they were the pranking princes of Hogwarts while the Marauders, all four of them, were the pranking kings of Hogwarts really. As a daughter of one of them, I have became known as the Marauder's Princess." Bel and everyone else was shocked at that as they wonder what else she had gotten into at school.

"The pictures will tell you." Was all Sabrina had said as everyone keeps turning the pages and was going wide eyed at what they are seeing making them to wonder how she and her family are STILL alive after what they went through as one of the moving pictures had shown them running away from giant spiders. There was even pictures of what Sabrina had done to some of the students at Hogwarts and there was videos and she even including her family into it as well along with what she did to the Death Eaters and to Voldemort making them to pale as she is a woman you don't mess with at all in your live time, even Hibari was shaking along with Mukuro as they hugged each other shocking everyone at this.

"Woman, you are scare." Xanxus said as Sabrina looks to him and she saw he was actually impress making her to think that's his way of saying she's he's best friend.

"It's that your say I am your best friend?" Xanxus blushes making everyone to look shocked at him.

"Yes." Sabrina giggles as Xanxus looks so cute with his blush making him to blush even more before she calms down while everyone else was shocked at Xanxus.

"O.K. Just remember. I might NOT have Blood Type AB in me, but if woken up far too early like say two? Two thirty or three o'clock in the morning, I will get the personally of a Blood Type AB person, so don't go waken me up at that time. Fred and George did that 'cause of the Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban making me to, well, I sort of killed half of them with the other half badly wounded to the point they might die from blood lose from the so many wounds that I had placed onto them." How can she make so many wounds on someone and have them be close to death? She had to of made the wounds very deep to cause that too happened to them really.

"I hate them since I lose five family members 'cause of them while their lord had made me lose two of them." Mammon was shocked as she doesn't look like she had lose any family members, but her parents.

"Who, onee-sama?" Yuni said making Sabrina to ruffle her hair gentile as she knows she is just a child cruises about her new onee-sama.

"Uncle Remus, Aunty Tonks, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and both of my parents when I was fifteen months old." Mammon couldn't believe Lily was killed fifteen months after having Sabrina making him to wish he was there and had killed Voldemort himself. Everyone else was shocked at what the war had costed her as they wish they could reverse it to bring them back.

"I had to move on since I have children and a family to look after. No point in staying stuck in the past." Bel knows she is forcing herself to move on as she doesn't like she has been getting any sleep 'cause of the nightmares she's been getting lately making to be him angry at the war. Mammon knows Sabrina needs to cry over it, but she isn't and she is trying to get over it by herself and he knows she needs someone to be there for her.

"Mistress, lunch is ready." Raindrop said as she pops into the room shocking everyone as Sabrina smiles at Raindrop who is four months pregnant with Dobby's child.

"Thank you, Raindrop. Take four to five months off as with a child, you will need to look after them." Raindrop smiles as her mistress always makes sure she is fine as Dobby will be worried about her as with a child, it takes more out of her and she loves her mistress.

"Yes, mistress." Raindrop popped out of the room and Sabrina had brought them to the dinner room where her kids were waiting for her to eat.

"They learned to wait for me before they eat as it won't be the same without me." Bel and Mammon had sited beside her while the others had taken a sit before lunch had started making them shocked at the food as the food was meant for royalties only.

"Please, eat." At that everyone had started to eat enjoying the food as Teddy changed into a mix between Bel and Sabrina shocked everyone as Sabrina laughs at them while Teddy grins.

"His father was a marauder, so he is a Marauder's Prince 'cause of it. He likes to do that to prank people a lot." Mammon looks at Teddy and smiles as Teddy's hair went red before he looked away.

"His hair and eyes can change color as well, but the hair changes to his mood. Just now, he was embarrass that he got caught off guard by oji-san smiling at him." After lunch, Sabrina shows them the backyard where Teddy, James, Lily, Ariana and Toshiro goes and play with Yui and Yue making everyone to be shocked at the animal boxes she has.

"Mine had became rings and went onto my fingers." Sabrina went on a hammock and laid down on it with Bel joining her and both went on their side and she went for a nap making Bel to join her.

"He's the right person for mother." Everyone turns to see Luna standing there as she is holding a two year old's hand before Toshiro gentile leads them to Yui and Yue making Luna to smile at the site.

"Bel is mother's soulmate and she needs to know it alone, but I can see she won't. Mr. Viper, you will need to tell her yourself." Luna said as Mammon knows what's going on with Luna.

"You saw the future." Luna nodded her head as she sees another event making her scared for her mother.

"Yes, but a great evil will try and take mother away from Bel and will turn her against everyone, even her own children. We can't allow that to happen." Luna actually was scared when she said that making Mammon on his guard along with the others.

"When will it happen?" Mammon is detriment to keep Sabrina safe no matter what as Luna looks into it before answering Mammon.

"Six years from now. He wants mother for himself. The Vampire King as mother is the queen to each of her magical creature blood, but high royalty to the dragon blood." Luna said as the king will want her mother even though she has kids of her own, he won't take them in if they aren't his own.

"I won't allow it." They saw Bel was actually awake.

"If we tell her, it make help to making a potion to show each other's memories." Bel said as Luna knows there is one to let lovers know each other better in the Magical World.

"One is created, just needs six drops of blood to contain the memories inside and you will see all of them in four hours max." Bel nods as he actually went to sleep making Sabrina to curl up more into his chest. Bel and Sabrina had woken up six hours later with all five children sleeping in between them making Sabrina to kiss each one on the forehead waking them up. Bel and Sabrina had taken the potion and after four hours, Bel had gotten protective of Sabrina making her to be happy as she can feel his love for her making her to love Bel even more.

Sabrina knew that Mammon had added his blood as well into it so she can see his life making her to know him more as Mammon had taken the potion with Sabrina's blood in it allowing him to see her life making him to know her more so he can help protect her. Bel and Sabrina were enjoying themselves as the children always make Bel feel like he is their father making Mammon to smile at the site. Sabrina was walking around in the muggle world with her family and their guest in the forest for a camping trip when a huge gang of killers showed up and Sabrina was in her small from sitting on Ron's shoulder as she can see sixty killers has forty people with them that wanted to be free from them as they are about to be killed making Sabrina to step in.

"Well, looks like we have a child in the forest boys!" Sabrina was getting angry as she looks to the leader of the gang.

"I may look like that, but I'm twenty-one years old!" The killers just laughed at her making her to smirk a bit as they stop laugh.

"Ah, well. If you say are saying the appearance is bothering you…..." Sabrina had a smirk on her face as she is going to enjoy this as the people with them are the people she is protecting.

"…...I'll make it a little easier for you." She pulls on the ribbon in her hair as it's come out making them to her hair was really long as it is touching the ground with ten mms being on the ground.

"Haaaaaaha!" Sabrina has her wooden sword in front of her as she is so going to be using them to make a clearing to camp at.

"Here it comes!"

"Oh, the moment we've been waiting for!" Everyone, but Sabrina and her family looked to be confused until Sabrina started to change right in front of them all.

"Hump!" Her chest went out to look to be big breast, her arms lengthened to that of an adults and her body shot up with the top of her kimono top going up with the shelves resting below the shoulders with some of her breast and cleavage showing themselves and the skirt goes to the top of her thighs with her legs lengthening to that of an adults making everyone, but her family to be shocked.

"Guaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The killers were shocked as they had never seen anything like this before making them to look shocked at Sabrina as she holds her wooden sword in her left hands while having it out to her right side.

"Now…... /Full master of the Grant Goushin style, Hayachiya Sabrina Lily Rosemary Potter is here." Sabrina is kneeling down on one knee with the other one bent while looking at the killers making them to look stunned by her as they had never seen anything like it before.

"Boss, what do we do?"

"No clue boys as this is something I had never seen before." Sabrina's family smirks, but the children as they are being brought into the forest to look around and see if they can find any magical creatures inside with Neville and Luna making Sabrina to be grateful to them for this as she doesn't want them to see this side of their mother/godmother.

"Grant Style tough chi training, number twenty-three… Physical control of this level is a piece of cake… For a master of my caliber!" Sabrina said making Fon to realized she had made those techniques herself making him to know that she is very dangerous if she can make her own Tai Chi techniques herself as he had never seen this before proving she has made it herself.

"I'm rather busy today…. I'm sorry, but I will end this very quickly." Sabrina's body was moving very quickly as she is shooting to the killers and with a swing of her wooden sword, she had made each body to remove two hundred trees with only a swing of her wooden sword making everyone, but her family to look shocked as twelve thousand trees were removed from the area and Sabrina had the trees floating in the air with the tree trunks as well for fire wood and the forty people they had apparited back to her home and the killers woke up and went to kill Sabrina.

She went into a blood state where she transformed her wooden sword into a REAL sword and started to chop them into billions of pieces making her guest to look shocked as she is moving too fast for them to keep up with her before they saw her being covered in blood which Hermione and Ron was quick to clean her up as her children, Luna and Neville were going to be coming back in ten minutes.

Bel had never seen anything like it and he was the only one to keep up with her as she slashed through all of them making him to feel aroused by it which everyone had saw making them to be shocked while Sabrina kissed him on the lips with blood still on her mouth making him to pull her away and they can hear moans coming from the brushes making Mammon to know Sabrina had gone too far with that move. The camping trip was fun, expect for the part of Sabrina killing sixty killers in front of them as they headed home after a week as Sabrina and Bel spent lots of the time playing with the kids making Mammon to smile at that.

A week later and Sabrina sighs of relief as she thought she was pregnant and she wasn't making it easier for her as she needs to wait a bit longer as Bel doesn't know how to be a father and she needs to get Lady Black to help him with that. The month was up and Bel wanted to stay with her like Mammon is going to be making Sabrina to be happy about that, but Xanxus was pulling on Bel's jacket making him to whine as he was teleported away by Luna who was laughing at the whole scene the whole time as Sabrina shakes her head as Bel really did want to stay with her and her kids as they are his family.


	21. Chapter 21

Sabrina and Bel were courting for a whole two years before Bel posing to Sabrina for her hand in married making her happy as the Vampire King can't touch her now making her happy as she accepts making him happy as the wedding will be in a year to make it easier and the Vampire King was not invited as he would try and kidnap her joining the wedding. Mammon got the chance to give his niece away as her parents couldn't give her away themselves as she gets the wedding dress ready for the day as she is going to be making it herself which would shock everyone, but Luna had told them that already making Lussuria to help out.

"I say you need to add some red into it." Lussuria said as he looks at the dress that Sabrina is working on.

"Would rubies work?" Sabrina asked making Lussuria to squeal as that would look prefect on the dress.

"Oh yeah, they would!" Sabrina smiles as she adds some in the lace before looking back to Lussuria.

"How about some sapphire to add some blue into it?" Lussuria can't stop and handed a whole box full of them.

"Oh! You know your fashion senses, don't you?" Sabrina smiles as she remembers her Yule Ball dress she had made for her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I did make my Yule Ball dress myself." As the day draws nearer, Bel was starting to get cold feet and talks to Mammon to calm him down as he doesn't want to leave Sabrina making Mammon to understand.

"Just do what your heart is telling you."

"It's telling me to be there for her. It's telling me to stay by her side."

"Then if I was in your shoes, I would do just that." Bel was thankful for talking with Mammon as he goes to the alter to wait for Sabrina since today is the wedding and Sabrina has gotten her dress done making Lussuria surprised at her dress. Sabrina has Ginny, Yuni, Hermione, Tracy, Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Myrtle, Angelina, Hannah, Susan, Astoria, Cho, Hestia, Flora, Pansy, Penelope and Cho helping her with her make-up before she had to walk down the alley with Mammon giving her away in her father's place.

"Mother, you will be fine." Luna said as Sabrina looks at her 'daughter'.

"And Bel is going to be doing the blood and magic adoption of your four kids plus adopt Teddy making them to have a father in their lives now." Hermione said as Padma gets Lily and Ariana with their dress as Fred gets James, Toshiro and Teddy with their tuxedos as they get ready for the wedding. Toshiro is the ring bearer while being the youngest ring bearer in history really. Lily being the flower girl with Ariana being the youngest maid of honor with James being the youngest man of honor. The music had started as the bride-maids and grooms-man walked down the alley as her family was there with Tsuna, Enma, Xanxus and their guardians up in front.

The bride song had come on and Mammon gentile took her hand to bring her down the alley as everyone stands up looking shocked at her dress and Bel eyes and mouth was opened wide as her dress was almost the same as her Yule Ball dress, but it's form fitting and her curves are being shown to everyone making them to be shocked as she has her hair being the same as the Yule Ball day in fourth year with the fake dragon flowers and feathers. Sabrina is freaking out inside as she doesn't know if she can handle this making Mammon to hold her hand tightly, but still gentile to calm her down as he makes sure she breathes and stays calm as she doesn't need to panic on her wedding day.

"Calm. Breath. In. Out. Repeat." Mammon said to help calm Sabrina down as they get to Bel hold was holding his hand out for Sabrina making her to blush as she sees him in a tuxedo. Sabrina has taking Bel's hand as she stands side by side each other as the priest talks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in his face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in fear of God. Into this Holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." No one spoke up and the priest continues.

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confuses it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

"None father." Sabrina said as she makes sure her children are on her side so it will be an adoption as well as a wedding as well, too with the blood and magic adoption being done at Gringotts with Lussuria being the godmather to them all with Ginny being the godmother and Theodore being the godfather to Lily with Hermione and Ron being the godparents to James with Fon and La Mitch being the godparents to Ariana with Luna and Colonnello being the godparents to Toshiro and with Sabrina being Teddy's godmother/mother, Bel has became Teddy's godfather/father making Teddy to call Bel papa.

"None father." Bel said while inside being an adoption father/godfather is going to be a shock in his system as he doesn't know how to be a father at all making him to wonder how her family and her handled being parents like they did, but he saw how Draco's mom had make sure that everyone is O.K with their kids and nothing is going wrong in their families meaning she is the one helping them out.

"Belphegor, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou lover her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in heath, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Bel never looked so serious making the priest happy at the serious of Bel is to this marriage.

"Sabrina, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou lover him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in heath, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Sabrina was a bit scared, but she won't leave Bel's side in her life.

"Who give this Woman to be married to this Man?"

"I, Mammon, her uncle give this Woman away in her father's place as he had dead when she was little." Sabrina was happy that Mammon could give her away for her father when he couldn't.

"Then shall they give their troth to each other." Bel and Sabrina turned to each other before Bel gentile took Sabrina's right into his.

"I Belphegor take thee Sabrina to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto plight thee my troth." Bel said before Sabrina could say anything making the priest hear the seriousness in Bel's voice.

"I Sabrina take thee Bel to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto plight thee my troth." Sabrina said before the priest could say anything again making the priest hear the seriousness in Sabrina's voice.

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"BLESS, O Lord, this ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The priest gave Bel the ring from Toshiro as Bel turns to Sabrina's right finger and puts the ring one making her to blush as the priest thinks it's blush that she has on and didn't see it.

"Let's us prey."

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this our daily bread. And forgive us our trespass, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from Evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

"O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life, Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made (Whereof this Ring giving and received is a token and pledge,) and ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Sabrina said as the priest saw Toshiro hold the ring out for him to bless the ring before giving it to Sabrina.

"O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love. Honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen." The priest had handed Sabrina puts the ring onto Bel's right ring finger. Bel takes their right hands together.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." The priest turns to the company.

"FOREASMUCH as Belphegor and Sabrina have consented together on holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have giving and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by give and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Bel and Sabrina kneel down while the priest says one more blessing.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in life everlasting. Amen." Bel and Sabrina stands up as the priest looks to them.

"Sir, you may kiss your bride." Bel and Sabrina turns to each other as Bel lifts the veil and kisses Sabrina on the lips gentile making Sabrina fall under Bel's spell before Bel pulls away making Sabrina want to whine, but stopped herself as she remembers she is in front of lots of people who are looking at them. Sabrina pretends to be shy now making everyone to aww when Bel wraps on arm around Sabrina pulling her closer to his chest. The batch party was a great hit, but Sabrina to still be nervous about dance making her scared before Bel gentile pulled her onto the dance floor and place her hands where they go before slowing moving in a slow dance.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Bel asked as Sabrina keeps counting in her head as she doesn't want to step on his feet.

"Yeah, up until the dancing part. Remind me to learn more to get better." Sabrina said as she keeps counting in her head making Bel to see she had never dance like this before and had only learned a bit of dancing.

"Don't worry. I'll teach since I learned from a little age. Our honeymoon is only two months, so the little ones don't miss you that must. I know I'm going to be getting some alone time with them to get to know them better." Bel said making Sabrina happy as she can learn more and get better at it before she giggles at what Bel said about the alone part of her children.

"Don't worry. Toshiro already taken a liking to you. He even started asking if tou-san is coming over to visit." Sabrina said making Bel shocked as he couldn't believe Toshiro is calling him father already. The batch party ended and Sabrina had thrown the bourka of flowers into the air as Chrome had caught it making her to blush as Hibari shows up behind her making Mukuro want to kill him, but one look from Sabrina had made him stop from killing Hibari making Hibari to smirk, but Sabrina sent cold chilling shiver down his back from the grin she has on her face making him to stop as Chrome nods her head at her.

"In six months. We need to know how to work our first time." Chrome said as she looks to Hibari making him to give in as this is her first time getting married to your boyfriend.

"Fine by me, carnivore." Bel took Sabrina to Rome, Egypt, Hawaii and France making Sabrina enjoy herself as Bel had taken them on an amazing journey through them.


	22. Chapter 22

After two months of the honeymoon, Bel and Sabrina had came home with lots of gifts for their kids as they made sure to have gifts for them as they did promise to bring them gifts and the Vampire King had backed off for now, but Luna saw that he will come for her if she isn't pregnant in three years making her to feel rushed which isn't right. Bel would allow her to be a mother again when she is ready making her to be happy as her kids jump onto her and Bel making them to smile at them.

"Welcome home, mother. Father. I hope your honeymoon was O.K." Luna said making Sabrina to smile at her as she was happy Luna was looking after them until they got back home.

"It was amazing and thank you for keeping an eye on them." Sabrina said making Luna to smile as she shakes her head. Bel was happy to have Luna call him father as her real father had just died a year before the war had start making Bel to feel sorry for her. Toshiro is on Bel's back with Teddy in his arms as Sabrina has James on her back and both of her daughters in her arms as both walked home. Sabrina was feeling sick in the stomach making her to wonder why for the past two months making her to go see Hannah, but once Hannah told her she had pass out making Hannah to call Bel making him to run over making Hannah to explain why Sabrina had fainted making Bel to be shocked as he isn't ready to be a father yet even though he had adopted James, Lily, Ariana and Toshiro as his blood and magic children with Teddy as his adopted son.

"How... How long is she?"

"Four months, Bel." Hannah said making Bel to be shock as he doesn't know what to do making Hannah to send a message to Lady Black making her to help teach Bel what to do making him very happy to have some help as he doesn't know how to look after babies. Sabrina woke up and saw Bel was in the room making her shocked as Bel holds her hand making her to feel a bit better about it as she can't know how Bel would feel about being a parent this early in the marriage life.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. I can handle it and I don't want to lose them." Bel said calming Sabrina down making her happy as Bel helps walks her home and making sure she doesn't work as they don't know how many as it was just a pregnancy test to find out and they don't know how many they are having making the children to cheer to having younger siblings which had made both Sabrina and Bel happy that they were excited to be older siblings. Sabrina was having a hard time trying to not do too much work since she is pregnant and she is having a hard time with her kids as Bel looks after them with Crouch trying to keep her from her work as the Vampire King had backed off completely making everyone happy that Sabrina is safe and sound. Sabrina is getting tired of not doing anything as Crouch won't let her at all making her frustrated at him.

"Why can't I do my paperwork?"

"I'm not stopping you from doing them. I'm just stopping you from doing anything else as you need magic for them." Crouch said making Sabrina to sigh as she works on her paperwork as Snowflake brings her food and drinks. As Sabrina works on her paperwork, Hermione checks on her as she brings her reports to Sabrina to see and sign before leaving to file them like ever division leader needs to do for their divisions. Bel saw Sabrina holding her stomach and was also holding the wall with a wet spot under her making him to quickly call Luna who teleported both of them and Sabrina to the hospital division where Hannah was waiting for them. Four hours later and everyone (Tsuna, his guardians, Enma, his guardians, Xanxus, his guardians, Bel and Sabrina's family) all heard fourteen cries making them to wonder why until they saw Luna looking shocked as they looked to her.

"Mother had a potion to help families out there in the Magical World to have more than one heir and she must have took four bottoms accidentally." Luna said as Bel looks shocked as he doesn't know what to do to look after fourteen babies making his adopted children to cheer as they sworn to protect them making Bel to be happy about that. Bel saw Sabrina was very tired, very pale and very skinny making him to panic as Mammon holds him back from running over to her as Hannah, Susan and the hospital division looks after Sabrina and after four hours, Hannah walks over to them.

"Sabrina is fine, but very weak. We are going to be getting her some blood to go back to normal. She didn't have any at all during her pregnancy making it harder for her and why she had them so early. She was only six months long only and that's not something you get."

"Will she be O.K?" Bel asked worried for his wife as he looks to her on the bed making him to worry more about her as Hannah nods her head.

"Yes, but she will be needing at least forty or eighty trolls worth of blood to get her back to normal. Likely, we have found some and they harm muggles, so we are going to be sending her there and she will take them on as vampires can be at least eighty times stronger when they need blood. She'll be done in four, six hours max as she sucks and lots of blood just flows into her mouth." Hannah said as Bel and Mammon looks after the children until then and five hours later, Sabrina had came back with red eyes and blood on her mouth and cloth making Bel to get horny, but the look she is giving him was not something he wants.

"Um, Hannah?" Bel said with nervousness in his voice as Hannah looks to him confused.

"Yes?" Hannah asked as she sees he is tense and scared of something or nervous of something that is in front of him.

"Is this normal?" Hannah saw Sabrina and was shocked at what she is looking at.

"Um, no. It's not. It just means she needs some of her mate's blood to help clam her down and with me near you, she will attack me and so I'm leaving you be. Note: Don't run or else she'll kill you. All female vampires are like that." Hannah left and Bel saw Sabrina was close to him making him to wide eye as she looks at him before she slowing leans into his neck and bites into his neck making him to moan before he learns into her as he feels pleasure that he had never felt before making him to wonder why he is feeling it. After ten minutes, Sabrina removes herself from his neck and licks it clean which heals up making Bel to wonder what's going on before Sabrina pulls herself from his body and he saw she was back to normal and was looking up at him making him to feel like he should be the one to comfort her from any negative thoughts in her mind.

"Don't worry. I actually felt pleasure from that and I don't know why."

"Soulmates and destiny mates as well." Luna said making both to turn to her as they both looked confused.

"You're soulmates in the Magical World, but destiny mates in the Muggle World. No one can beat that, not even the Vampire King as a Seer of his is seeing this right now and now after father dies, he can't take you as you found the one you would kill for." Sabrina smiles as Bel cleans her face up making her to giggle which had made Bel to smile as he holds his wife close to his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Twelve years later….

Nineteen children were playing in the backyard with three animals keeping an eye on them as they roam around in their big backyard as other children, their childhood friends are with them as they play with other animals keeping an eye on them. The only adult near them has brown hair, a brown mustache under his nose with brown eye and muscle body from doing so much muscle training to keep his boss from harm and her husband, the parents of nineteen children.

"Edward Teddy John Lupin-Tonks-Black, James Hadrian Potter-Dumbledore, Lily Rosemary Potter-Dumbledore, Ariana Moana Potter-Dumbledore, Toshiro Hyorimaru Potter-Dumbledore, Belphegor Potter-Black Jr, Sirius Orion Potter-Pendragon, Remus John Potter-La Fey, Nymphadore Dora Potter-Gryffindor, Andromeda Nim Potter-Ravenclaw, Alexander Ann Potter-Slytherin, Albus Jack Potter-Hufflepuff, Daisy Raindrop Potter-Peverell, Velvet Zoe Potter-Emrys, Alice Silvia Potter-Fleamont, Alex Dre Potter-Donovah, Eric Jeffry Potter-McGonagall, Rickard Tobies Potter, Erica Jane Black and Brooklyn Rei Pendragon! Your parents are home!"

"COMING!" Some shouted from the trees they were climbing, some shouted from their pool, some shouted from their mountain and some had shouted from underground as their mother was an amazing woman with their father being an amazing man. They came from where they were in their backyard to their bodyguard as their friends went home to their parents. They saw their parents were back from a four month meeting with the Vongola, Simon and Varia making them to be left alone for that long, but their great-uncle never stopped playing with them. Teddy, James, Lily, Ariana and Toshiro knows their siblings have Snowy-Stormy-Sky flames, but only four have come out with Snowy-Sky flames and only three have come out with Snow Flames, no Sky flames.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Alexander was the first one to hug his parents as he was the first one to get to them. Sabrina has grown more into a young woman as she still looks like she is twenty-one years with Belphegor looking like he is still twenty-six years old after twelve years of marriage and fourteen kids with five being Belphegor's adopted children and Sabrina's four biological children with her adopted godson.

"Hi, hatchlings. Did you behave for Crouch?" Sabrina asked as she hugs Alexander making him happy as it's been a long time since he last saw his mommy like this.

"Hai, kaa-san." They all said as Sabrina and Belphegor smiles at them as they have news for them.

"Kids, me and your mother have an announcement to make." Bel said making the kids to look at them with confusing on their faces.

"We, me and Bel, are expecting double quadruplets and twins." The kids were shouting in excitement at being older siblings making Sabrina and Bel to smile at them as they saw their kids jumping up and down in excitement. Sabrina and Bel had a late lunch with their children as talk about their new siblings and hopes they're equal in both gender making both Sabrina and Bel to be happy that they like the news of having siblings to look after in their lives.


	24. AN

Thank you for reading this story and I hoped you like it very much. As the author of this story, I hope everyone had enjoyed this story. I have another crossover, but Harry is a male and is with Ginny with kids early, but no sex scene. I hope you enjoy it as I got lots of other stories typed I have typed on my computer in a document on my desktop and some I'm still working on them, but I might post them after completing them all.

The stories I have typed on my desktop are the following below in list form:

Naruto (Three story)

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Two story)

Pokémon (One story. Might do more than one)

Harry Potter (Two stories)

KHR (Two stories and the one I have typed up which is called **The Female Vongola Boss and her guardians (Different from the Anime)** cause I can't finish it nor can I remember the chapter since I had reposted another chapter over it)

Crossovers (Eight stories)

Attack on the Titans (One story and Eren's a female in this one)

One Piece (One story and Luffy is different)

Macros Delta (One story and my first one ever)

Danball Senki Wars (Three stories)

Bleach (Three stories max)

Scooby-Doo (Two stories)

Young Justice (Two stories)

That all I have for now and I will go back to my stories and some I will be editing, but don't know when. Thanks for reading my story and sorry if there is any mistakes and some things don't make sense. That's all for now. Trilla, everyone.


End file.
